Seven Days
by ClassySam
Summary: When Jade dies in a horrific car accident after leaving her doomed marriage with Draco, an angel gives Draco a second chance to relive the last seven days with her. Based on the movie 'Three Days'.
1. Every Sunday

**Hello everyone!!! I'm really sorry about not having to go on with the 'Portkey of Castile.' It was really stupid on my part for posting the story without finishing it up so I will DEFINITELY finish it up and start posting it again. I didn't think it was fair to leave you guys hanging with a new story and not even post the chapters up so I posted this story up and the great part about it is that its FINISHED. I had finished this story before I started on the 'Portkey of Castile' so you guys don't have to wait on this. This story is what you all will be indulging as I finish up the Portkey. Once again, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you guys like this story, it's a sweet one and it's based on the movie 'Three Days' with Kristen Davis and Reed Diamond. Anywho, take care and have fun!!!**

**ClassySam**

***- Indicates flashbacks...there will be flashbacks up until the first part of the story...

**

* * *

  
**

Jade woke up to the small splashes of the rain on her bedroom window of that Sunday morning. She turned her head to the side and saw her husband sleeping next to her. Despite of it being morning, the clouds were dark and thunderous, leaving little light to their bedroom. Jade could see his hard and smooth chest rising and falling softly, his broad shoulders relaxed. She placed a hand on his head and ran her fingers through them wondering when was the last time he had touched her intimately. Her chest filled up with grief as it always had been for the past few years.

He was so different 5 years ago…why did he have to change? She remembered how they had first met. It wasn't exactly love at first sight since they were only 11. She attended school with him, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She had belonged to the poorest but the happiest family in the world, The Weasley's, and he belonged to the wealthiest and unhappiest, The Malfoy's. He was an only child and she was the second to the youngest in a household of 8 children. They were polar opposites of each other but that's how he wooed her, by insisting that opposites indeed do attract.

_***Flashback_

"Hey Weasley." he said sitting in front of her in the library of Hogwarts.

Jade's head shot up and she saw him smirking at her, his arms folded together, leaning towards her.

"Malfoy!" Jade hissed, looking around to see if any of her brothers were around or her friends. "What are you _doing_ here?! I told you to leave me alone!" Jade said, feeling herself start to lose her control over her patience and panic.

He had been dogging after her for the past few months this year and he was making sure he wasn't going to give this pursuit up easily. Jade wondered furiously what in the world his bloody problem was or what he was trying to achieve. It was some bet; she bet that he was playing on something so he could show his boys that nothing was impossible for him.

"I told you I was serious about asking you to come along with me for Hogsmeade." He said.

Jade merely glared at him, seeing his sick smile grow into a wide grin. She cursed herself for easily allowing him to see how frustrated she could be. The blush on her face wasn't helping and before she was sure her blood would explode from her godforsaken cheeks, she was going to leave.

"I told you Malfoy to leave me _alone_ or else I would have Ron and Harry sent after you for harassing me. I'm serious about you leaving me alone." Jade said shutting her books and getting up. She rounded the table and went to make a quick exit but Draco jumped up from his seat and stood in her way, a little too close for Jade's comfort.

"And I told you I was serious about you. Just you." he said, his eyes glittering when he got to analyze every detail of her horrified face.

"And besides," he continued, making a bold move by reaching out and brushing her hair behind her ear. He almost let out a laugh when he saw her softly gasp and stiffen.

"You always kept telling me that you'd have Potter and Weasley after me but you never did. If you truly hated me, you'd have them hound me the very second I had asked you out." He said.

Jade narrowed her eyes at the tall and rather handsome Head Boy. "What makes you think I haven't told them about you irritating the daylights out of me?" Jade asked hotly. Now she felt the pounding beginning in her ears. Was she turning into a live tomato now?

"It's been 3 months Jade. Today would have been my 3 month death anniversary." He said good-humouredly, stepping closer to her, so close that she felt the heat radiate from his body through his robes and his hot breath tickling the tip of her nose.

"I wouldn't want them to waste their time on something so stupid." Jade said taking a step back.

"So you like me?" Draco asked.

Jade looked revolted.

"I didn't say that!" she almost screamed. She felt herself gape at him, still looking horrified as he smiled tenderly at her. She didn't know what to do. Should she knee him as hard as she could? Should she just walk past him and pretend this never happened? She knew one thing though; she was definitely going to tell Ron and Harry. She tried to push past him but instead embarrassed herself as she staggered back when she tried to knock him out of the way. He caught her wrist and her books fell to her feet. He smiled at her and went to say something but was immediately cut off by an angry Ron.

"Malfoy!" Ron roared.

* * *

Jade kissed Draco's head and watched him open his eyes and close them back, turning his back towards her.

"Draco…its Sunday." Jade said quietly, placing her cheek on the side of his arm.

"So what?" he asked irritably. Jade touched his hand and weaved her fingers through his, hoping that this would do something to relieve her dying heart.

"It means it's our day off…_together._ Isn't the rain beautiful this morning?" Jade sighed stroking his arm with her cheek. It had been so long without him. She would try to wake up for him every night but couldn't because he came home so late. Last night they had gotten into an argument and fell asleep next to each other, otherwise Jade would hardly ever see him around the house.

Draco rolled his eyes and blinked as she touched his hand, waiting patiently for his response. He felt her kiss his arm and he shook her off, getting up and leaving to go to the bathroom. He wasn't going to turn around to see if she was disappointed or not, he knew she was. Jade bit her lip and fell back into her pillow, wondering what she had done wrong. When Draco was out of the bathroom, he headed straight for his closet and pulled out his pants and shirt.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked sitting up. She feared that he wasn't going to go to work, which was normally always the case. She surprised herself for hoping that he didn't have to leave every Sunday they had their day off together.

"I'm going to work…where else would I go?" he asked, pulling his black sweater over his head.

"But it's Sunday." Jade said.

He smiled mockingly at her and shook his head at her naïveté. "It's Sunday…so bloody what? What would you like me to do for you every Sunday?" he asked putting his boots on.

"Be with me?" Jade asked weakly. He chuckled darkly at her and nodded as if she made the most reasonable excuse for him.

"That's very smart Jade. I'm glad you came up with something so witty. I never get any work done if I sit on my arse to watch your face every _Sunday_ darling." He said standing up.

Jade watched him slip his jacket on and make sure that he had everything he needed. "Well I'm sorry if it interrupts your work cycle Draco, but you promised to come tree shopping with me today." Jade said knowing that this too would be shot down fatally.

"It's a fucking tree Jade! You don't need me to help you pick out a fucking tree. I don't even know why we're getting one anyways. It's too much of a hassle." He said crossly.

"What in the world do you have against Christmas? It's Christmas! The spirit of-"

"See I'm wasting my time again. Goodbye and have fun in the rain with your tree shopping." He said walking out of the bedroom. He never bothered to kiss her goodbye anymore. It was his way of distancing himself from her and another pull to her heart to make the crack in her heart deeper.


	2. Blackmail

_***-Flashback_

"Malfoy!" Ron roared.

Draco's eyes widened and watched Ron make a charge at him like an angry bull.

Jade stared as Draco stepped away from her, pushing her back to avoid Ron from charging into her as well.

"No! Ron!" Jade screamed as Ron launched himself on Draco. Jade ran over and pulled and smacked Ron's head, trying to get him to stop from fatally injuring Malfoy.

"Oh my goodness! You big ugly brute! Get off of him!" Jade said yanking a portion of Ron's hair. When that didn't work, Jade looked up to see Harry stand there, unsure of what to do with the situation.

"Harry! Can you please be of a _little _assistance here?!" Jade yelled.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He walked swiftly over and pulled Ron away from Draco who hadn't once fought back. Jade quickly bent over and cringed at the sight of blood. Draco's nose was broken and she was sure there were a couple of other bones that Ron did not spare either.

"Are you…sorry." Jade apologized, knowing that it wasn't appropriate for her to ask if he was all right. He clearly wasn't.

"Am I all right? I've never been better." Draco said through his swollen upper lip.

Madame Pince and Hermione soon arrived and were horrified to see Draco bloodied up while Ron was still being held back by Harry.

"What have you done to the poor boy?" Madame Pince asked shrilly. Jade helped Draco sit up as Hermione came over to help Jade as well. "You are facing expulsion Mr. Weasley!" Madame Pince huffed.

"But he-" Ron went to say but Draco interrupted him.

"He saved my life! The shelf you see…fell on me and he pulled me from under it." Draco said, finding it difficult to speak.

Everyone stood rooted to their spots, watching Draco, perplexed with his explanation.

"I know that's not what happened Mr. Malfoy! There is no broken shelf-"

"Jade fixed it didn't you love?" Draco asked touching her cheek.

Jade forced a smile on herself and roughly pushed his arm away from her as Ron struggled with tearing Malfoy to pieces or play along with the act to save himself from expulsion.

"Is that what happened Miss Weasley?" Madame Pince asked meeting Jade's eyes. Jade slapped Draco's hand away from hers every time he tried to stroke his hand up her arm.

"He…yeah that's basically what happened." Jade said feeling very uncomfortable when lying to anyone. Madame Pince seemed to take her word for it but still remained doubtful.

"As Head Boy, you are certainly allowed to take points off, offer detention or take this matter up to the Headmaster that will comply with your wishes…_if_ that's what has not happened of course." Madame Pince told Draco as Jade and Hermione helped him stand on his two feet.

"I think I'm quite aware of my rights and privileges Madame Pince. If you may kindly dismiss us Madame, I need a much needed trip to the Hospital Wing." Draco winced in pain.

"Yes…yes, of course. Go on. Not _you_ Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. You both are here for your previous detention. Get to work." Madame Pince snapped at them. Ron sent Draco one last glare but Harry shoved him off as Hermione ordered Ron to play along and to be thankful that Draco decided to save him. They all knew why he was doing this and no one liked it but they had to follow along with it.

"This isn't over Malfoy." Ron said as Draco and Jade passed by him.

"I know." Draco said gingerly. "She hasn't said yes to me, but don't depress yourself just yet. I'll get her to say yes as fast as you can get yourself expelled from Hogwarts." Draco said cheerily.

"Stop tempting him and walk ahead." Jade prodded him on.

"I'll go with them." Hermione assured Ron who at this point, didn't mind expulsion from Hogwarts now.

Jade walked down the hallway, hating that she had to help Draco walk. She knew he was in severe pain but tried to look casual about it, making him look comical with a broken bloodied nose, a developing black eye and a swollen split lip. He had his arm happily wrapped around her shoulder as they walked and Hermione helped in any way she could but Draco kept brushing her off.

"Take off your robe and lie down." Jade instructed, releasing him.

"Yes Madame." Draco flirted.

Jade resisted the urge to roll her eyes and walked away to find Madame Pomferey. In a few minutes his ribs were healed and she went to start on his face but Neville burst through the doors with Professor Sprout, with long deep gashes on his arms.

"Poppy! Quickly! Poisonous Snargaluff attack!" Sprout said assisting a woozy Neville Longbottom on to a bed.

"Oh dear, Jade, you know how to heal Mr. Malfoy don't you?" Madame Pomferey asked getting ready for Neville's treatment.

"I do, don't worry about anything." She said as Madame Pomferey nodded.

"I'll assist you Madame Pomferey. Good luck to you Jade." Hermione muttered to Jade who shook her head at her own bad luck. Jade turned around to Draco who sat there, watching her serenely despite the blood and bruise on his face.

"_Episky_." Jade said pointing to his nose. She pulled out an alcohol wipe and started to gently wipe his face clean from the cuts that bled.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me now? Your brother already did his part by nearly killing me as promised." He said smiling when there was a flutter of irritation crossing her face.

"I don't see why you couldn't bother to defend yourself." Jade said throwing the wipe away and grabbing a jar of salve.

"Would you have liked me very much if I hurt your brother?" Draco asked softly.

Jade paused and for the first time looked into his eyes to see if they were going to tell her something else. There was no hint of malice or mockery in them. They were sincere and thoughtful. It was the first time that Jade noticed that they were cool grey and it reminded her of diamonds.

"Is everything all right Jade? Are you managing?" Pomferey asked from the other side of the room. Jade shook from her place and looked at Madame Pomferey, taking a minute to respond.

"I'm…yes I'm fine." Jade responded, hearing Draco chuckle. Madame Pomferey nodded and went back to Neville who howled in pain. Jade quickly went back to dabbing the salve on Draco's face. The faster she worked, the faster he could leave her alone, for the time being.

"Are you embarrassed to say yes to me? You don't have to you know. You can always show up in Hogsmeade and I-"

"Don't waste your breath on me Malfoy. I won't go to Hogsmeade with you even if my life depended on it. I am not the least bit attracted to you and I will never be. Thank you for saving my stupid brother from expulsion and I apologize on his behalf for beating you up. That's all I can give you, other than that there's nothing else." Jade said a little too harshly but he didn't flinch.

"Hmm, I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way. I guess I'll have to go to the Headmaster tomorrow morning to tell him what your brother did to me." He said simply. Jade froze in her spot and stared openmouthed at him.

"Are you _blackmailing_ me?" Jade asked furiously.

"Blackmail? Me? No of course not. I'm just giving you two options to choose from and in both of those options they have reasonable outcomes. If that was blackmail then every decision in life should be considered blackmail. Either you agree to go out with me or don't-"

"That's bloody blackmail Malfoy, you stupid…donkey!" Jade spat.

Draco doubled over in laughter and clutched his sides. He had never heard something so random and so funny before. Jade stood there lividly not finding this situation funny at all. How could anyone be so horrible? She didn't want to date him but if she didn't, she was going to risk her brother's future in Hogwarts! Her vision blurred and she clutched the metal jar in her hands forcing herself not to cry in front of Malfoy who was dying of laughter. Draco looked at Jade and his laughter died down when he saw her furious tear filled eyes.

"Jade? Are you all right?" he asked.

She only stood there as the tears fell rapidly. He panicked and felt a horrible twist in his chest. He didn't mean to hurt her. He only wanted to scare her into agreeing on that date with him.

"I hate you…I've always hated you and I always will. You've done everything you could to make my family's lives miserable. Your horrid father nearly killed my sister and you've been reminding us about our status ever since you've stepped foot in this world. Now you're bent on ruining my brother's life if _I_ don't go on a stupid date with you. You're pathetic scum Malfoy. The dirtiest kind alive." She hissed. With that, she turned and left, slamming the jar on a table near them.


	3. The Crystalline Angel

_-Present_

Jade pulled on her gloves and hat for the wet, cold and slushy weather outside. She was lucky she was a witch so she could apparate but either way, if she was going tree shopping, she was going to get wet anyways. For the past 5 years she had been completely alone. For 5 Christmas's it was absolutely lonely. Her family cut all ties with her and none of them bothered to visit. They were completely against Draco and Jade's relationship and were furious beyond belief when Jade completely disregarded them and went ahead to keep seeing Draco.

It was the breaking point when Jade and Draco came back and told them that they were marrying. Jade was thrown out of the Burrow and her family's hearts for good. For a long time Jade was heartbroken and still was but Draco promised that he would make her so happy that she wouldn't be reminded of her parents.

Now, more than ever, especially for this Christmas, Jade wished that she was with her family and resented Draco for not fulfilling his promise. With a big sigh she apparated.

She apparated in a dirty and wet alley and walked out of it, into a broad street where people bustled back and forth. She carefully watched her step as she walked down the slushy street. This was a muggle shopping center, unlike the beautiful Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley that Jade wished she'd visit. She promised Draco that she wouldn't visit that part of her life but Jade didn't see any value in the promise anymore. He never kept his.

"Hello Miss, are you looking for a Christmas tree?" a round and pink man asked when Jade approached the fence. He reminded her so much of Flitwick, if Flitwick was taller than Jade, yet he was still so adorable.

"Yes I am." Jade nodded. The man opened the door for her and waved her in to follow him towards the variety of trees standing around.

"The weather gets really annoying sometimes but my trees are as beautiful as ever." He said as Jade looked around.

"I know. They're beautiful trees but I don't think they're big enough." Jade said turning to the man who raised his eyebrows.

"Not big enough? These trees aren't big enough?" he asked as Jade shook her head.

"I wanted something taller…but then again I'd be wasting my money and time trying to look for something that won't even be looked at and appreciated except for me. So I guess you are right, I should just get just any tree and call it a day." Jade said mostly to herself. The man stared at her as if she were crazy and she gave him a bright smile.

"I'll take this one." Jade said pointing to a wide and reasonable sized tree next to her.

"Are you sure? You haven't looked around properly. We have more if you want to see-"

"It's just me and my husband. No one else. I'll just settle for this one." Jade said. The man gave her a smile and Jade could see that he was feeling sorry for her.

"Do you have any children Miss?" he asked gently. Jade looked away from him, feeling the pull in her heart grow stronger.

"No…I don't." she said. The man didn't ask her anything else. He simply stood for a moment and then turned around and yelled for someone to take Jade's tree for delivery.

"Where do I pay?" Jade asked politely.

"I'll show you the way." The man said nodding towards the small store near them. Jade followed him into the store and looked around the cramped yet cozy store filled with Christmas decorations and other necessities.

"That would be about…" the man said estimating the cost and punching the register keys. Jade paid him the money and as he gave her, her change, the door opened and two children ran in screaming delightfully.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Thomas peed on a tree!" the little girl who looked around 5 years old. The boy who was around the same age as the girl shook his head frantically and went to shove her but the man scooped the little girl up and wagged a finger at the little boy.

"You both are always up to some sort of mischief. What did I tell you Thomas? It's bad for you to pee on trees! If you want to go to the bathroom, you should use the loo in the store!" his Grandfather scolded lovingly.

Jade smiled warmly at them and adored them wishing that she had children of her own.

"Now go on…scoot." The man said as the children chased each other around the store.

"My two little grandchildren. Freddie and Chrissie." He told her and Jade nodded smiling.

"You're very lucky. They're absolutely beautiful." Jade said to him. Freddie and Chrissie ran up towards Jade and used her as a shield from each other as their Grandfather gently yelled at them to stop bothering Jade. Jade didn't mind. She bent down and picked up Chrissie who was bright pink from running.

"What's he want from you?" Jade asked smoothing Crissie's long dark hair back.

"He said it's because I told on him! He wasn't supposed to pee on a tree!" Crissie explained.

"Did _not_!" Freddie retorted. Crissie stuck out her tongue at him and he stuck his tongue out back at her.

"Freddie, Chrissie!" their grandfather warned.

"Go on, Grandmum sent cookies." Their grandfather said. Jade let go of the children and giggled as they sprinted off to find their cookies.

"I should be going. Thank you for everything today." Jade said.

"It was a pleasure to have a customer like you. Thank you for shopping here. Your tree will be delivered tomorrow morning." He said as Jade nodded.

"Happy Christmas." Jade said going to leave.

"Happy Christmas. Miss?" the man asked.

Jade turned around and saw the man hold a finger up to ask her to wait. He disappeared behind the counter and came back with a red box in his hand.

"Happy Christmas. From my family to yours." He said. Jade looked at the box and took it from him when he insisted.

"Can I open it?" Jade asked seeing him nod. She opened the box and pulled out a crystalline angel.

"Oh my goodness. She's beautiful! Are you sure?" Jade asked looking up seeing the man nod.

"My daughter used to make these figurines and before she passed away, she told me that if anyone were to remind me of her that I would give this little angel to her. You and your husband won't be the only ones to spend Christmas together alone." He said.

Jade turned the angel in her hands and looked up to the man. He didn't know how much it meant to her to receive this gift from him. She didn't have anyone except for Draco but his apathy towards her made it seem like she was living all alone.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Jade croaked.

"Aw go on sweetheart. Don't cry in front of me, I won't be able to take it." He said shaking his head. Jade smiled and nodded.

"Thank you…so much for this. I…I don't know what to give you." Jade said as he shook his head again.

"The only gift you can give me is to accept this gift as if your own father gave this to you." he said. Jade was silent. This stranger that she had known for the past half an hour had shown the most kindness and acceptance in the last 5 lonely years.

When Jade reached home, she set her groceries on the counter and started immediately on dinner. She often made dinner for two but since Draco came back so late, he always went immediately to sleep. It was rare of him to come home early for dinner. She placed the little angel figurine on the coffee table in her living room.

While she was making dinner, Jade couldn't help but think about how life would have been if she and Draco had children. Was it a good or bad thing that they didn't have children? Would they have brought Draco and Jade closer to each other or would they have set them apart even more? Jade guessed that she would never know.

He didn't want her to have children. He hated them. When she became pregnant with their first child two years into their marriage, she never forgot how upset Draco was when he heard this. He tried coaxing her to leave the baby but Jade refused. They got into a horrible fight and Draco stormed out of the house and didn't come back for three days. In a panic, Jade quickly aborted her child and sent an owl telling him she had gotten rid of their child and Draco came back to her, relieved and thankful that she listened to what he wanted. She never forgot that sacrifice she made for him and they never had a child after that.

When she finished making dinner, Jade cleaned up the kitchen and went straight to the living room and curled up into the sofa in front of the fire, watching the crystal angel glistening in front of the fire. She felt herself come to tears and placed her hands over her face and sobbed. The past couple of weeks, holding everything in, Jade let everything out crying hard and long until she fell asleep.


	4. Rewards to The Undeserved

_***- Flashback_

When Jade entered the common room, she was absolutely furious and wanted to be left alone. However she found Ron and Harry sitting there, talking to Dean and Seamus about what happened earlier.

"Jade! Blimey, what did he-"

"You _stupid_ oaf! What are you an animal?! Do you never think through things before you act on them? I don't suppose so. Thanks to you, Malfoy is going to squeal to Dumbledore because of your thick wit." Jade said venomously. Ron looked entirely offended, not expecting this from her.

"You completely deserve it Ron. If you could have just reasoned with him we wouldn't be in this situation. I'm guessing that McGonagall will be coming through those doors to fetch you because Malfoy's a good for nothing-"

"But the reason why he didn't give me away to Pomferey was because he wanted to take you out. Jade, why don't you give him his date and save me from this?" Ron asked. He instantly regretted his words because he saw the outrage on Jade's face.

"What are you people punishing _me_ for?! Why should I have to go out with Malfoy? Why should I bow down to him-"

"Jade, Ron's facing _expulsion_ and Malfoy is the only person to save him on this. If you just give him his date and never see him again, he'll-" Harry was cut off by Jade.

"He'll keep asking for more dates and then what? He's free to tell the Headmaster. It might sound so easy to you but you wouldn't understand." Jade said. At that point, the common room door opened and Hermione walked in. She saw Ron and Jade looking both red faced and angry.

"Hermione, thank Merlin you came. I was explaining to these two that I can't possibly date Malfoy because…why are you looking at me like that Mione?" Jade asked seeing the apologetic look on Hermione's face.

"Jade…I think they make sense. Please Jade. There's absolutely nothing else anyone can do to save Ron. You saw Madame Pince didn't you? She'll quickly jump to Malfoy's defense because it's not the first time Ron beat up someone." Hermione said shooting a glare towards Ron.

Jade almost cried in fury. This was so unfair to her. This was the greatest injustice she could ever live through. Without saying a word, Jade turned around and fled upstairs to bury herself in the covers.

In the morning, Jade got ready for breakfast. She saw Hermione looking incredibly blue as she combed her hair and pinned it down. Ginny who sided Jade on this one, patted Hermione's shoulder as they started to leave.

Jade felt a twinge of regret. She knew she was being selfish in a way but it was Draco Malfoy out of all people! She knew that Hermione loved her brother and cared that he needed to stay in Hogwarts. So did Jade, but Ron had to learn how to save himself sometimes. Jade couldn't baby him the way Hermione always did.

As they walked towards the Great Hall, Jade saw that Ron completely ignored her. He took Hermione away and the two whispered to each other as if they were having a silent argument. Harry greeted Jade and Ginny and he threw an arm around Ginny and told Jade what Ron told him last night. They were unpleasant things for sure and Jade expected them all.

"Are you all right Jade? You look like you were crying." Harry said. Jade scowled and entered the Great Hall feeling a fresh wave of annoyance. Not only did she feel betrayed, cornered and wronged, she also looked like an idiot. She was stopped by the sight of McGonagall who stopped Ron and Hermione.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." McGonagall said nodding at them. Ron sighed heavily and released Hermione's hands.

"I'm ready to go." He said seeing McGonagall give him a curious look.

"Listen Professor this was a big mistake. I can explain everything." Jade said appearing by Ron's side. Ron turned to her and pointed an accusing finger at Jade.

"Thank you for showing your concern Jade, but it's too late now. You've done more than enough for me and you can definitely leave me alone now." He said through his clenched teeth.

"I was going to congratulate you Mr. Weasley for saving Mr. Malfoy from what could have been a horrible accident in the library yesterday. He has shown his gratitude and urged the Headmaster to award you generously." McGonagall told him, looking at the Weasley twins puzzlingly.

Ron turned to Hermione and Jade instantly fell into a worried curiosity. She called Malfoy the dirtiest scum alive and he in turn saved her brother from expulsion? That was strange and definitely suspicious of him.

"Now the Headmaster will make the announcement…that's if you wish for him to announce it of course." McGonagall told him.

"That wouldn't be necessary-" Jade went to say but Ron quickly jumped in to stop her.

"No! I'm fine with him announcing it." Ron said looking quite pleased.

Jade narrowed her eyes at him knowing that it was very low of him to do. She turned to everyone else who had been silent and looked at everyone in disbelief. How come no one spoke up? She turned to say something to the Professor who went to turn around to leave but Ron stopped her.

"You definitely do _not_ deserve it Ronald. Stop her right now." Jade hissed.

Ron glared at Jade and towered over her but Jade didn't allow herself to be intimidated. It was her idiot twin brother she was matched up against. She wasn't any more afraid of him than the lawn gnomes in her garden.

"Shut up before I hit you and throw you off a Tower." He said glaring fiercely at her.

"Do it you bloody dolt. Hit me and throw me off a Tower because we all know that you don't deserve any sort of recognition or award. Shameless prick." Jade said shoving him as hard as he could. He stumbled back and went to advance towards her but stopped as Harry stepped in between them and pushed Jade away from Ron.

"Calm down Jade. Look at me." Harry said when Jade didn't move her eyes from Ron who sat down flushing heavily.

"Did you see him? He went to hit me!" Jade told Harry who shook his head and wrapped his arms around Jade, smoothing her ponytail.

"He'd never hit you Jade. Calm down." He murmured. They sat down and Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

While Dumbledore spoke of the false incident that occurred yesterday, Jade seethed in anger as everyone clapped and cheered Ron who looked like he was enjoying it half-heartedly. Her eyes quickly moved to Malfoy who sat across the Great Hall, clapping his hands, looking grim. He moved his eyes to Jade and their eyes locked. Jade knew what was going on in his mind and she for a split second felt incredibly sorry for saying those hurtful things to him. He looked like he was reminded of those words she had said to him in the Hospital Wing and looked away from her eyes and never looked at her again after that.


	5. A Typical Day in the Malfoy Household

**I hope you all are enjoying the story. I changed the title to 'Seven Days' because the last one sounded really dumb...::blush:: anyways, enjoy!**

When Draco returned home, he saw Jade sleeping on the sofa. He breathed in the delicious aroma and his stomach grumbled in return. It had been a while since he ate from home. He took off his jacket and went into the bedroom, changing into more comfortable and casual clothes. He sighed and covered his face with his hands. There were so many mixed feelings in him; he didn't know how to explain himself. There was so much to do, so much work to do and on top of that, his co-worker Gwenda demanded that he spend Christmas with her. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Jade by spending Christmas with another woman, but she didn't know that so it couldn't hurt her. She'd understand if he told her that he would be going on an important business trip. Of course she'd understand.

"Draco?" he heard her call softly.

"In here." Draco replied. He heard her soft padded footsteps in the hallway. She peeked in the room and met Draco's gaze and smiled softly at him. She still took his breath away after all these years but Draco never reminded her how much he loved her in a very long time. He grew distant from her after he started working and found that he didn't want to be there when she wanted to sit and talk to him. He felt he was going to be losing other opportunities if he let her bother him with trivial things.

She wanted to talk to him after he came back from work but he honestly didn't. He just wanted to sleep and wake up for the next day. He loved her, there was no denying that, but he couldn't listen to the things that didn't matter to him. That wasn't why he married her. He knew it was hard for her to stay away from her family and live by herself but she had to realize that they were the biggest bunch of pricks he had ever met for not allowing her to marry him. She had to toughen up and forget them but she couldn't. He rolled his eyes every time he saw her affectionately look at their pictures. They didn't want her to be happy so what the hell did she miss them for? He was particularly angry over her for that. He was happy in a way that she wasn't a housewife or he'd be in a real crisis.

He was also surprised that she still hadn't gotten over that abortion. She was heavily depressed and he tried his best to help her get over it by giving her space to breathe so he never came home. He guessed that she'd want to be alone after that so he spent most of his time in work rather than coming back home where they would feel uncomfortable with each other. However, she was a Healer and the career was obviously demanding so there were so many things she was busy in. He was grateful for that otherwise she would have sat at home every day and would have killed him in irritation.

"You're home early. How was work today?" she asked, still standing near the doorway.

"Fine. How was your day?" he asked none too enthusiastically. There was a tender look on her face as she recalled something that occurred today.

"Come here. I want to show you something." She said.

"What is it?" he asked getting up. She walked up to him and took his hand.

"Come with me." She said. She led him out of the bedroom, out of the hallway and into the living room. She picked up a crystal angel and showed it to him, smiling brightly.

How could this cheap little thing make her so happy? He could buy her the world and she lit up when she saw this little thing?

"I could buy you a better one Jade. This looks cheap." He said as he held the figure in disgust. Jade took it away from him and held it protectively to her chest.

"I love this very much Draco. This can never be replaced, do you understand? This lovely and kind man gave me this-"

"What?" Draco cut in narrowing his eyes dangerously at her. How dare any man gift his wife a cheap and ugly angel to woo her? He was furious at the thought of her being with anyone else except for him. It made him see red from rage, the thought of another man taking advantage over his wife.

"If you let me finish Draco…I went to pick out a tree today and the owner of the place was kind enough to gift me this angel because he said it reminded me of his daughter. Isn't that sweet of him?" Jade asked setting the angel down on the coffee table again. Draco shrugged.

"That's the first time I've ever heard that. I guess women find it endearing nowadays when men tell them that they remind them of their daughters." Draco said looking at Jade who gave him a bewildered expression.

"He's old enough to be my father Draco. You can be really shallow sometimes did you know that?" Jade asked walking past him.

"Is that why I married you?" Draco asked as she fetched the dinnerware.

"Possibly." Jade answered.

He helped her transfer the dinner to the table and they ate as Jade shortly told him about her day. She sensed that it didn't matter to Draco so they ate their dinner in silence, cleaned up and worked in separate rooms before falling asleep.


	6. Pleasant Company

_***Flashback_

Jade wondered what Malfoy's motives were. Why did he all of a sudden do a 180 on her? Was he genuinely being nice to her or was this another scheme to get her to agree to his Hogsmeade date?

Ron flat out refused to speak to her for three whole days. She didn't pressure him to speak to her anyways; she hated him just as much he hated her that day. Hermione was relieved to have everything settled but immediately warned that if Ron were to screw things up again, she wouldn't take his side ever again. She apologized to Jade and spoke to her about not taking her side and Jade forgave her, telling her that she understood Hermione's position and would have been unsure herself of what to do.

"Three rolls of parchment of the ingredients of Gregory's Unctuous Unction. What effects do they have? Why are they compatible in creating a potion such as this and where they are derived from. All due on Monday." Snape said as everyone started to pack up.

Jade carried her books out of the dungeons and began walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Great my whole weekend's finished. When have I ever had a peaceful weekend without having that bat to give us work? Especially on a Hogsmeade weekend. You would think that the students have a life of their own." Ron said.

"50 points from you Weasley. I can now assure you that tonight's detention will follow pleasantly when I will be proctoring it." Snape said walking past them. Jade, Harry and Hermione all snorted back a laugh and Ron's face was tensed and red.

"I can never learn to keep my big mouth shut can I?" he asked.

"No it seems not." Jade said laughing when he threw her a glare. "Listen, I have to make a quick stop at McGonagall's office about advisement. I'll see you all in class." Jade said as they nodded.

"Come quickly. You know how frustrated Flitwick gets when there's a late student." Harry said.

"It won't take too long. See you." Jade said turning the corner. She walked up the stairs and down the long hallway, weaving through the students. She went to turn the corner but someone ran at full speed, knocking her down. Her books flew into the air and she felt for a moment that she couldn't breathe from the sudden impact.

"I said _STOP!_" a voice roared. "Crabbe, Goyle, stop him now and drag him to Snape's office. I'll be there in a few moments." The voice, which obviously belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. Who else would expect Crabbe and Goyle to be ever obedient to them? Jade felt his cool hand touch her head and the back of her neck, pushing her up.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Jade nodded and winced, feeling the throbbing on the back of her head.

"Open your eyes." He said gently. Jade opened her eyes and found herself staring into his brilliant gray eyes.

"Are you having any problems with your vision?" he asked.

"Not at all." Jade answered too quickly. She wondered what was wrong with her and blushed, hoping that he didn't catch that embarrassing moment. He stood up and offered his hand to her. Jade took it and went to stand up but felt the most excruciating and sharpest pain in her right ankle.

"Holy _Merlin!_" Jade howled, lifting her ankle and bracing herself against a wall.

Draco gently pulled her shoe off and pulled her sock down to reveal her small feet and her dainty toes. He smiled seeing the black smiley faces on her nails. So this is what girls were busy with in their slumber parties. He looked up and saw Jade blush again and place a hand over her face, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, Crabbe likes to paint goblins on mine." He said.

This made her laugh and he felt his heart grow warm to see that he made her laugh. He had been horrible since she left the last time with tears in her eyes. To think that he was the one that caused it, Draco hated himself for it. Now that she was here smiling at him with the pink in her cheeks, unable to walk, Draco was happy for this moment.

"Hold on." He told her. He turned around and started gathering her books. He tucked them into his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Draco turned around towards Jade who stood awkwardly against the wall, her cheeks burning and her eyes tense and alert.

"May I?" he asked holding his arms out slightly to indicate that he was going to carry her. Jade dropped her head and smiled nervously.

"I can walk by myself, thanks." Jade said. She tried to walk away, trying to keep her face neutral from the pain that was shooting from her ankle. Draco watched her, feeling uneasy from the way she masked her pain just because of him.

"Too bad...nice try though." Draco said walking towards her.

Before Jade went to argue with him, he flipped her into his arms and started to carry her down the hallway. Jade burned in embarrassment having him carry her to the Hospital Wing as a few students stared them in curiosity and amazement. It was as if Voldemort was the one carrying Harry Potter; the sight was absolutely bizarre. Jade had her arms around his neck and noted the blood creeping up his neck to his cheeks. Was she that heavy or did he like her that much? He looked at her and Jade glanced away and cursed herself for being caught staring at him.

"So what was going on? Why was that kid running?" Jade asked, finding an excuse to look at him again. Draco smirked and began telling her what had happened.

"Caught him smoking in the bathroom. Slytherin obviously, but an idiot nonetheless." Draco told her.

"Oh." Jade said keeping her eyes locked on his. He looked away after a while.

"I wanted to thank you…for my brother. I also wanted to apologize for going off about you like that. It was very rude and out of line for me to say. You're not a dirty scum." Jade said quietly. She couldn't meet his eyes. She was too embarrassed to apologize to him even though she was sincere about it. He sighed.

"You don't have to apologize to me Jade. You were absolutely right. I am the dirtiest scum there is because I tried to blackmail you to get you to agree on a stupid date. I should have known better, so I should be the one to apologize. I should have respected that you didn't want to have anything to do with me but I pestered you instead." He told her.

He entered the Hospital Wing and was completely oblivious to the awe on Jade's face. Madame Pomferey saw them come in and she hurried towards them asking a million questions per minute. Draco explained as she mended Jade's ankle and it was over quicker than Madame Pomferey's questions.

"There you are. All brand new. Be careful and take care of yourself child. You, Hermione and the rest of the girls are the only help I have." Madame Pomferey said.

"I will. Goodbye and thank you." Jade said as they walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"When did you start volunteering for Pomferey?" Draco asked as they walked side by side.

"2 years ago. McGonagall told us that it would work to our advantage if we were serious about a career in Healing." Jade told him.

"What type of Healer do you want to be?" he asked. He liked her company. He always did but he never spoke so casually to her. He was either insulting her or trying to ask her on a date…which would always end badly.

"Ah! I want to heal children. I love children." Jade said seeing him wrinkle his nose.

"Children? What's so special about them?" he asked seeing her look at him as if he were missing something.

"I love children! I absolutely adore them! I mean I know they can be difficult sometimes but it's really not their fault. They have so much to learn." Jade said.

"Why? Why do you like them?" he asked.

He watched her explain to him why she loved children and was fascinated by the way she spoke. He remembered sitting during meals, watching her talk to her siblings, Mudblood and Potter and wondered what in the world she spoke about that got her eyes to light up and her to smile so broadly. The way she expressed things with her hands was something Draco would take the liberty to watch almost every day whenever he had the chance. It was as if she were making her hands dance while she spoke.

"So what do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts?" Jade asked. She felt uncomfortable only speaking about herself.

Draco thought about this one. "Well there are a few things I want to do…but only I know." He said.

"Like what?" Jade asked.

"It's quite complicated." Draco told her.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Crabbe and Goyle lately. You think no one would be able to understand don't you?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"That's exactly it. No one will understand." He said. He stopped in front of Flitwick's classroom and handed her, her books.

"Thank you." Jade said seeing him smile at her.

"I enjoyed whatever time I had with you." he said stepping back.

"Oh…yes. Of course. So did I." Jade replied.

"Goodbye Jade." He said. Jade frowned. She didn't want him to leave. She was actually enjoying his company.

He disappeared at a corner and Jade shook her head, hitting herself on the head wondering what was wrong with her.


	7. A Drunken Nott

_***Present_

Draco woke up early in the morning and got ready for work. Jade had a day off so she slept in.

Jade woke up to find that Draco wasn't there. There was nothing new about that. She got up and found that there were no groceries. Having a quick and small breakfast, Jade got ready and left to the nearest grocery store to stock up for the week. Jade walked through the grocery store, mentally checking off her list of necessities. She wanted to make a big Christmas dinner for Draco and her. She was excited at the thought of it. Sure he wasn't too enthusiastic as she was about Christmas and having a big dinner but it was _Christmas_. Of course they couldn't have an ordinary meal. Every Christmas she would try to make the best of it. What had made her look forward to it even more was the fact that Draco spent every Christmas with her. Smiling to herself, she pushed her cart to the counter and started placing her things to be checked off.

When Jade reached home, she started to put her groceries back. Throughout the whole day, Jade did nothing but cook and read. She had work tomorrow and especially took her days off just so she could spend Christmas and her anniversary with her Draco. It made her smile to think that she was going to spend her Christmas with the only person she had in her life.

* * *

_*** Flashback_

"I think I'm developing a fever." Jade said to Hermione in their dormitory. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and leaned over to touch Jade's head.

"It's warming. I'll go see if I have a potion. Oh Ginny, do you still have the potion I gave you yesterday?" Hermione asked.

"It's all finished." Ginny said digging into her drawers to reveal an empty flask. Jade lightly got up and slipped her shoes on.

"I'm going to Pomferey's for it." Jade said pulling on her sweater.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you." Hermione told her. Hermione marked her book with a ribbon and slipped off her bed, tying her hair and stepping into her shoes.

"I'm going to sleep. Big Hogsmeade date tomorrow." Ginny said grinning broadly and pulling the covers over herself. Jade smiled knowing that Ginny was all too happy about her date with Harry.

It would be nice for a change to step out of her studies and focus around her romantic life. She hadn't been on a date for a while. She remembered herself dating a boy named Noah, her neighbor back at home. That relationship didn't last very long. Other than Noah, there had been a couple of boys in Hogwarts that had expressed their interest in her but she never found them worth her time. Colin Creevey, yes Colin, was horrible on their first _and _second date. Dean was a jerk to her sister and Neville was too much of a friend. Then there was Draco Malfoy who clearly shown interest for her and nearly driven her to the brink of insanity for a mere date but he was Draco Malfoy. It was to be abided by nature to hate him.

Hermione placed a hand on Jade's elbow and the two left the dormitory, wishing Ginny a good night's sleep. They left the common room and walked down the hallway, talking to each other about tomorrow's day.

"You know your brother can be very romantic sometimes? You almost believe that the man has absolutely no idea how to charm a girl but he can be so unpredictable sometimes." Hermione told Jade who rolled her eyes and clasped her hands on her ears.

"Jeez, don't start about my brother again!" Jade said.

Hermione giggled and told Jade how he planned a 'perfect' date for them in Hogwarts.

"Oh my goodness Hermione. You are one of the luckiest girls alive in this world did you know that? First you're dating my brother; second, he's taking you to Flourish and Blott's with him! How sexy of him." Jade said dryly as Hermione started laughing.

"You make it sound bad Jade! I happen to like Flourish and Blott's. Well at least he knows what I like and what I don't like." Hermione said as Jade shrugged, feeling her body feel incredibly tender and flushed.

"Granger! Hermione!" a voice called behind them. Jade and Hermione turned around to see a 6th year prefect running towards them.

"I'm so happy I caught up to you! I missed today's prefect meeting because of Quidditch practice. Can you tell me what went on today?" He asked Hermione who turned to Jade.

"Sean, I have to take my friend to the Hospital-"

"I can go by myself Mione. I'll meet you there." Jade said waving her hand at Hermione.

"All right Jade. I'll see you in a few minutes." Hermione said. Jade turned around and left, walking in the cold corridors by herself. She shivered, feeling her knees grow weak and her head feel lighter than when she stepped out.

After two flights of stairs, Jade stopped at a hallway but found a drunken 7th year Slytherin in front of her. She suddenly felt alarmed to pass Theodore Nott while he stood a few feet away from her with a bottle in his hand.

"Hasn't he graduated yet?" Jade asked herself.

She could wait for Hermione but wondered what good it would do for the both of them if he was there? She cursed because she didn't have a wand at hand and decided to go on anyways. The Hospital Wing was only down the hall. Jade entered the hallway and tried to pass Nott without looking at him. She walked ahead, hearing footsteps behind her so she started to walk as quickly as she could, not daring to look behind her. The Hospital Wing was near, so close. Jade took a quick peek behind her and saw that Nott was gaining on her. How could he walk like a sober person while he was drunk? Jade knew she had to break into a run and alert Madame Pomferey about Nott.

She felt a hand grasp the back of her hair and felt his hand swing around her neck. The tip of a dagger pressed on her jugular and Jade heard his voice in her ear.

"Scream and I'll kill you. Keep quiet and do as I say." He whispered.

Jade's throat went dry and she felt an instant wave of panic. She trembled violently as she walked and knew that she couldn't do anything to save her own life. She didn't have her wand with her, she didn't have anyone with her and she was too weak to defend herself.

He shoved her into a deserted hallway and leered at her. He grabbed her and kissed her roughly, the dagger still at hand. Jade squirmed with the little energy she had and tried to push him, feeling as if she was going to throw up by smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"No! Please let me go! Please!" Jade croaked.

"Shut the fuck up and you do as I say!" he hissed, pointing the dagger to her face.

Jade stopped moving, allowing him to do whatever had needed to be done. She wasn't going to try to do anything stupid to risk her life. The dagger was making contact with her skin and with one quick push, it would end her life. Nott clumsily tried to hold himself up as he fumbled with Jade's sweater. He became even more aggravated when he couldn't take it off himself.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw a figure appear and stand there to watch him. Her heart leapt up in joy but it was quickly crashed down when that figure ran away. Jade broke down at that point and started to cry, feeling her tears burn her cheeks.

Nott grabbed a handful of Jade's sweater and started to saw through it with his dagger. Jade knew this was a tense and serious moment in her life but this moment started to seem quite comical to see a drunken Theodore Nott try to cut through her sweater as if were some kind of turkey for carving. He looked up to see her watching him curiously and he roughly let go of her.

"You bitch! You bitches _never_ take your clothes off for me!" he yelled.

Jade flinched, feeling her thighs burning and growing weak from the fever. "I'm sorry." was all she could say.

He squinted his eyes and leaned closer to her face. "Weasley...is that you?" he asked.

Jade couldnt reply to his question because in a flash, Nott was knocked down to the ground. She watched Nott trying to make a swipe at his attacker but his attacker was quick. Jade stumbled away, trying to hold her tattered sweater against her. Her mind was racing so fast and in circles that Jade couldn't understand anything. Jade saw Hermione appear at the end of the hallway and let out a horrified shriek. She ran towards Jade and embraced her.

"Oh my goodness! Are you hurt? Did that bastard hurt you?" Hermione asked. Jade shook her head and buried her face in Hermione's shoulder, shaking violently.

"I don't feel good at all Hermione. I don't feel good." Jade choked. Hermione shrugged her cloak off and wrapped it around Jade, hugging her tightly. Hermione looked up and saw Draco order Sean, the 6th year prefect to drag Nott's bound body to the Headmaster's office before Draco really did try to kill him.

Sean did what he was told and dragged Nott's unconscious body out of the hallway. Jade had her face buried in Hermione's shoulder but heard Draco near her.

"Is she hurt? Did he do anything to her?" Draco asked acidly. He sounded like he was having a difficult time controlling his own rage and Jade shamelessly felt flattered. They reached the Hospital Wing and a very sleepy Madame Pomferey came over to check Jade's temperature.

"Yes you are developing a fever." She said pouring a potion into a cup. "Drink up dear." She said handing the cup to Jade.

As Jade sipped, she heard footsteps and murmuring near the entrance of the Hospital Wing.

"What is this? This time of night?" Madame Pomferey asked seeing Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape arrive with a flustered Sean, dragging Theodore Nott. "Miss Weasley! Are you all right? I have notified your parents and they will be-"

"For the love of Merlin, you contacted my parents?" Jade groaned.

"Jade don't be stupid." Hermione said knocking Jade's shoulder.

"Mr. Frubbs has given me a brief summary of the incident that has occurred not too long ago. I'd like to know what happened from you Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said gently.

Jade felt her body restore itself. She glanced at Nott's direction as a confused Pomferey started to heal his broken nose and bruised up face. She briefly explained what happened to her, seeing Draco stiffen and glance murderously at Nott's unconscious body from time to time. It seemed like he was planning to murder the boy tonight. She answered Snape and McGonagall's questions and they had heard enough.

"This isn't a small offense Miss Weasley. Such an atrocious crime has been attempted; it should not be treated lightly. I shall write to the Ministry of Magic about this right this very hour. Mr. Nott will be facing severe charges and will be tried as an adult." Dumbledore said looking heavily disappointed and sorry that one of his own students would try to do such a horrible thing to another student of his.

"Miss Weasley are you feeling well now?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes actually. Thank you." Jade said getting up. She set the cup down on a table and felt Hermione stand by her side.

"Draco why don't you escort Miss Granger and Miss Weasley back to their common rooms so we don't have any further incidents like this tonight?" McGonagall asked.

Jade met with Draco's eyes and Jade smiled knowing that he was going to be there. She needed to thank him for what he had done for her. Draco, who looked like he was waiting for this moment, stood up straightly and went to walk Jade and Hermione out but Dumbledore softly intervened.

"Severus I would rather have you escort Miss Granger and Miss Weasley back. I have something to discuss with Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. Jade felt a tad bit disappointed and looked towards Draco who slightly frowned. He looked at her again and watched her leave with Snape and Hermione.


	8. Gwenda

The very next day, Jade and Draco woke up to get ready for work. Jade stepped out of the shower and walked into their bedroom to dry her hair.

"You know, I was thinking of inviting Gregory and Mila Carren on Christmas night." Jade said glancing at Draco's reflection through the mirror. He paused while buttoning his shirt and turned his head sideways at Jade.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jade asked turning off her hair dryer. Draco turned around and crossed his arms to his chest looking unsure of what to say.

"No…you didn't say anything wrong. You can invite the Carren's over for Christmas dinner. You should actually; it's a good thing to be with people." He said seeing her smile and place her brush down.

"Really? I thought you weren't going to like having them over! That's wonderful! Thank you Draco." Jade said going to hug him but he placed two of his hands in front of her to block her.

"I have to tell you something." Draco said. He looked away from her face, unwilling to lie flat out to her face and hated to see how hurt she was going to be in a few seconds. She took his hands and gently placed them down. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gently pushed herself against him.

"What is it?" she asked softly. He couldn't concentrate when she was doing this. He held her shoulders and firmly pushed her back. He took a step back from her and busied himself with his tie and jacket so he didn't have to look at her.

"I'm going on a business trip tomorrow and I won't be back until Monday." Draco said. He slipped on his jacket, not daring himself to look into her eyes. 

_'Coward.'_ The voice inside his head called.

Jade was momentarily stunned. She didn't know how to react to the news, particularly because she wasn't letting it sink into her.

"Business trip? Monday? Christmas is just two days away!" Jade told him. She felt herself choke on her words. Hints of anger and sadness swirled inside of her but she was mostly in denial.

"I know that." Draco said through his teeth.

"Then?! How could you be on a business trip when you know that Christmas is two days away? What am I going to do all by myself for a whole week?" Jade asked harshly. This was incredibly unjust and she wasn't going to take this at all.

"What difference does it make if I'm there? What am I going to do with _you_ for a whole week when I could be getting some work done? I can't sacrifice everything for you Jade." Draco said going to leave but Jade took her wand and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"You've _never_ sacrificed anything for me Draco. You _prefer_ working when it's only away from me." Jade said.

Draco stared at her angrily. "I've done everything I could for you in these past five years and you tell _me_ that I've never sacrificed anything for you? Please tell me what you've sacrificed for me?" Draco asked.

Jade gave him a cold glare. "Don't you dare ask me about my sacrifices. Don't you _dare_. You know very well what I sacrifice every day. As far as I can see it now…I'll have to make another one. Christmas and our wedding anniversary without you. You'll _make_ me give my Christmas up for you. No matter how you do it, it'll always be your way." She said her voice shaking.

"You're right…it always has been my way. You won't miss me at all Jade…I've hardly ever been around for you to miss." He said.

With that, he opened the door and left. Jade stood in their bedroom not being able to bear the pain. She didn't want to lose Draco over a stupid fight. She realized that she herself was being selfish. Who was she to stop him from what could be a very important business meeting? He wouldn't miss a Christmas and their wedding anniversary unless it was very important. She quickly put on her work clothes and apparated to his company to apologize.

Draco tossed his briefcase to the side as he entered his office. He locked his door and sat down on his chair, rubbing his temples. He was doing something unforgivable. A part of him just wanted to cancel on Gwenda and make Jade happy by spending their Christmas and anniversary together. He didn't even care about Gwenda, why was he holding her above his own wife? He just had an intense physical relationship with her, that was all and he did not love her the way he loved Jade.

His phone rang and he looked at the cursed object. Pushing the blinking red button, he heard his secretary.

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife has come to see you." she said. 

_'Oh no.'_ Draco thought.

"Tell her I'm not here. That I have a meeting." Draco told her. The last thing he wanted was to have Jade scream at him in front of his employees, but then again she wasn't the type to scream and humiliate him.

There was a knock on his door and he looked up, knowing it was Jade. She kept knocking and he heard her muffled voice telling her secretary to back off and leave her alone. Draco opened the door and saw Jade flushed and at her breaking point.

"Annett, go back to your work." Draco ordered. His secretary nodded and left quickly. He looked at Jade and nodded inside.

"Come in." he said. Jade walked in and he closed the door. He turned around to see her crying in front of him, something he hated to see. He never wanted her to cry, it always made him feel horrible.

"Jade stop that." He said. Jade nodded, wiping her face and she looked up to see him.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't know what I was thinking. I've been so selfish…only thinking about myself, not even taking a moment to realize how important this business trip could be for you." Jade said.

Draco walked closer to her, feeling her words heightening his guilt. He was going for a week to spend time with Gwenda, to cheat on her and here she was, thinking that it was a business trip that could be vital for his career. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and felt her sob into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Draco. I'm sorry I've hurt you. It doesn't matter to me if you miss this Christmas. We have more; this is just one little time. Right?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"Just this one time." He said.

"I love you." Jade repeated. Draco pulled away and wiped her cheeks from the tears.

"I won't be back by Christmas but I can promise you I'll be back on our anniversary." He told her. He was going to at least promise her this much. He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"You're getting late for work." He told her.

"Yeah I know, but it's worth missing. If I could find any time I had with you, I'd spend it as if it were my last. I don't want to be away from you at all." Jade said.

There was a cough behind them and they turned around to see Gwenda standing there, an eyebrow raised. It was clear that she didn't like Jade in Draco's office at all.

"Hello Gwenda. It's been a while since I've seen you." Jade said seeing Gwenda give her a fake smile, which always disturbed Jade. She felt sorry for the woman and wondered why she couldn't be at ease or felt the need to put up a front for other people. She felt Draco release her and step away from her as Gwenda eyed him dangerously with a fire in her eyes that Jade didn't like. She knew Gwenda wanted Draco but Draco didn't want her. She trusted Draco and knew that Draco wouldn't be able to betray her trust.

"It's been a while, I know." Gwenda told Jade.

"What do you want?" Draco asked feeling angry that Gwenda decided to show up in front of Jade.

"I needed to talk." Gwenda told him.

Jade sighed and turned to Draco. "Will you be home late today?" Jade asked.

Draco looked down at her and his eyes flickered towards Gwenda who smirked at him.

"Why? Did you have something planned?" Draco asked Jade, wishing that she would leave already. He was highly uncomfortable with both women present.

"No…" she glanced at Gwenda's direction and leaned into Draco's ear.

"But I want you home as early as possible, before you leave for your trip." She whispered into his ear. Pressing a kiss to the lobe of ear and finally on his lips, she turned around and left, politely saying goodbye to Gwenda.

When the door closed behind her, Gwenda walked up to Draco and circled her arms around his neck.

"I find it quite humorous to see that she thinks she can seduce you while I'm around." She said unbuttoning his shirt.

Draco shrugged her off and walked away. "You've got your entire week. Leave and get to work." Draco said rudely.


	9. Cozy Little Bookshop

When Jade reached the dormitory, she was more tired than frightened. Hermione kept asking if Jade was all right but whatever Jade tried to tell her that she was fine and there was nothing wrong with her.

"You just got attacked Jade. Aren't you feeling the least bit disturbed?" she asked. They were careful not to wake up Ginny who was sleeping deeply.

"Do you want me to be?" Jade asked sitting on her bed. Hermione sat next to her, holding her hands.

"Jade…" Hermione said.

"Hermione I'm fine. I don't want to think about it and upset myself over it. Nothing happened to me and if I feel there's a need to talk, I'll definitely speak to you about it." Jade assured her. Hermione, who was a little alleviated from the stress, squeezed Jade's hands tighter.

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"I swear Mione. Now go to sleep. You have a date with my brother tomorrow. I don't think he'll forgive me if he finds out you couldn't sleep because of me." She said as Hermione hugged her.

"Sleep well Jade." Hermione said as Jade nodded.

"You too Hermione."

In the morning, Jade woke up to see that Hermione and Ginny were entirely ready for Hogsmeade. Jade went to sit up but Ginny sat next to her on her bed and placed a hand on her head.

"You're fever is gone." She said.

"No really?" Jade joked.

Ginny looked stern and pushed Jade's shoulder. "Hermione told me what happened last night. How could you not have told me?" she asked.

Jade rubbed her eyes and yawned. "You were sleeping Gin. It wasn't necessary to wake you up to tell you what had happened. Besides I was extremely tired and needed to sleep." Jade said looking at Ginny who scowled.

"Well Mum and Dad are downstairs you know. I told them not to come up because you were still sleeping." Ginny said as Jade got up.

"Let me get myself ready for Hogsmeade and I'll go downstairs to see them." Jade said going to the bathroom.

"Hogsmeade? You can't go to Hogsmeade! You're supposed to be too traumatized to go anywhere!" Ginny said. Jade glared at her while brushing her teeth and spit.

"Piss off Gin; I'm _fine_. I don't know why you all have to insist that I'm going to go into shock. Last night was a blur to me. I hardly remember any of it." Jade said washing her face. Jade walked back out and quickly wore her clothes and left downstairs to meet her parents.

"Mum! Dad!" Jade said running down the stairs to see he parents turn to her.

"Sweetheart! Are you-"

"Couldn't be in any more trauma than I have imagined! Seriously it's making me mental! I'm absolutely all right. How have you both been?" Jade asked hugging her mother and father tightly.

"We couldn't sleep at all last night. We were so worried about you and on top of that, you had a fever? Sweetie cant you take care of yourself? I told you to button up and wrap yourself up before walking out into the cold. What was the need of going out in the night anyway? Why couldn't you ask your brother or Harry, or both to walk with you and Hermione! Don't you know Hermione could have gotten hurt? You are so lucky…"

Jade shook her head and looked at her father who shrugged and patted her head, hugging her.

"She's just worried about you that's all." Arthur told Jade who smiled.

"And she never takes me seriously! Jade you know if anything at all happens to you, I'd die?" Molly asked.

"Mum please don't say that. You know I don't like hearing that from you." Jade said holding her mother's hand.

"And you know I can't manage without knowing that my children are safe. We're going to stay with you today, to make sure you-"

"No Mum! I want to go to Hogsmeade! Please! You don't need to stay with me I am absolutely splendid." Jade said. Arthur chuckled.

"Nice try young lady but we're spending the day with you whether you like it or not. We'll come to Hogsmeade with you; besides Molly and I have to pick up a few things there anyways." Arthur said.

"Oh…then that's fine. As long as I'm getting to step out." Jade said. Ginny and Hermione came downstairs and met with Molly and Arthur. Molly demoralized Ginny for a while, but not as much as she did to Ron.

"You had better make sure that my daughters are protected! You and Jade both have to take care of Ginny! You being the only male Weasley in this castle, not that you're not a part of our family Harry, you have obligations!" Molly said.

"All right! All right! I will!" Ron said defensively.

"I'm getting hungry. Can we catch breakfast before we have to miss the carriages to Hogsmeade please?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, let's go dear." Molly said.

When they reached the Great Hall, the entire student body watched an embarrassed Ron, Jade and Ginny Weasley sit down with their parents behind them. Jade was glad that she wasn't the only one blushing madly when her mother started to pile food on her plate and ordered her to eat.

"Mum! _PLEASE_!" Ron yelled when Molly wiped his face from crumbs.

Hermione and Harry sat together, laughing silently as Arthur smiled on, trying to persuade Molly to not embarrass the kids.

"I'm not embarrassing them at all! If all of the other students' mothers were there, they'd be doing the same thing!" Molly said turning to Ginny and telling her to finish her eggs.

"I'm so glad I don't have my mother with me." Dean muttered. Jade, Ron and Ginny sank in their seats from embarrassment as everyone laughed in their table.

"You three have gotten so thin! Why are you not eating? Should I force feed you now?" Molly asked.

"Good Lord no!" Ron said gobbling down his food. Ginny, who was horrified as well, shoved food in her mouth, her cheeks bulging greatly. Jade laughed at them and felt her mother grab her chin and force food into her mouth.

"I can eat by myself Mum!" Jade complained.

"Are you embarrassed by me Jade?" Molly asked softly.

Jade looked at her mother tenderly and shook her head. "Of course not Mother." Jade said seeing Molly smile.

"So you'll eat from me?" Molly asked lifting a spoon full of porridge.

"Oh well…" Jade said opening her mouth.

Molly fed her and was quite happy that she got to. Jade knew that if she fed her kids, she would have a feeling of fulfillment, which she actually got to nurture her kids with her own hands. She couldn't trust them to eat themselves and felt that they were cheating her and never ate enough. To give Molly Weasley that peace of mind and satisfaction, Jade allowed Molly to spoon feed her in front of her peers and colleagues.

* * *

Jade jumped out of the carriage and bid Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry goodbye.

"Have a hell of a good time." Ron said kissing Jade and his mother's cheeks.

"I don't think I'll have a better time with anyone else than my parents." Jade said as Molly giggled. Ron shook his head and waved as Hermione said goodbye to Molly, Arthur and Jade.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley." Harry said kissing Molly and Jade's cheeks. He shook Arthur's hand and left with Ginny who hugged her parents goodbye.

"I loved seeing you both after months! See you in a few weeks!" Ginny said waving goodbye.

When they all had left, Jade turned to her parents and asked where they'd like to start off. Spending a day with her parents brought a fresh burst of air into Jade's life. She was starting to miss them terribly and didn't understand how horrible it was until she finally got to see them again. They spoke to each other about school, work and home. Arthur told Jade that work was the same as always; exciting, fresh and interesting.

"The day before yesterday, a friend of mine told me about this muggle technology. It's a new revelation and just mind-boggling how advanced muggles are without magic." Arthur told Jade as Molly shopped for groceries.

"The _I-pod_. I don't really know why they call it that. A very unusual name for something but you should know how delightful it is!" Arthur said.

Jade listened to her father, always interested in what he had to say. Ever since she was a little girl, she would have always waited for her father to come home so he could carry her around and tell her about his new discoveries in muggle artifacts. This I-pod, whatever it was seemed to interest her greatly. Something about music. After Molly was finished with her errands, they asked Jade where she needed to go and she told them that she wanted to buy a book with the money she had saved up a little here and a little there.

"We're going to leave now. We have guests that should be arriving within the next two hours." Arthur said checking his watch.

"Sweetheart do you need us to wait for you until you're safely back into the carriage?" Molly asked as Jade shook her head.

"You don't need to wait on me. I'll probably take very long and besides, you wouldn't want to be rude to your guests. Who's coming over anyways?" Jade asked quickly.

"The Lovegood's and Neville's grandmother. A small get together. Are you sure Jade?" Molly asked as Jade nodded.

"Absolutely. I love you both and I'm so happy to have seen you both today." Jade said squeezing her mother tightly. Molly squeaked and protested. Jade let her go and planted a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Dad!" Jade said missing him already.

"My little girl. So big and tall." He sighed.

"Yeah they grow pretty quickly don't they?" Jade asked. He pulled back and reached into his pocket.

"I want you to have this. A little bonus but I thought you might like a few extra books, or a new robe, whatever you want." Arthur said handing her a pouch of money.

"But Dad!" Jade went to protest but her father put a finger to his lips to silence her and handed her the pouch.

"Don't let your mother see it! She'll hack me into pieces because I promised her a brand new shed for her gardening tools but that can be made for later. Go on, have a great time and get to the carriage safely!" Arthur said his voice getting louder.

Jade's eyes brimmed with tears and she hugged her father once more. "Thank you so much Dad." She whispered.

"Enjoy sweetheart." Arthur said. Jade waved to her parents who walked away and watched them apparate. She looked at the pouch of money and opened it to find Galleons, Sickles and a few Knuts. She placed the pouch safely into her bag and walked into a small bookshop. She was so comfortable and happy in the little bookshop. Anywhere there were shelves and books, Jade would always find it calming. She could almost hear the stories calling out to her, waiting for her to read them, no matter how quiet the room was. Her favorite fiction novels from wizards and witches were all spread out in the bookshop but Jade needed a few more books. Usually when she would be finished with her work, she'd always indulge herself into stories that would keep her enthralled. Her childhood memories of her mother and father reading her 'Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump', 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart' were among her favorites. She inspected the books in the bestseller section and flipped the books around, getting a sense of the story.

A couple of romance novels intrigued her as well as mystery books. She looked around for a book Hermione mentioned earlier. Hermione and Jade had almost the same taste in books so Jade loved to hear if Hermione had any book suggestions.

"Pillars of The Earth." Jade said reading the title on the top shelf. She looked around for help, knowing that she couldn't get the book by herself. She needed some sort of support. She looked around for a stool but her eye caught the blond Slytherin that had saved her life last night. She was pleasantly surprised to see him hovering near the classic section of the bookshop, immersed in the books he was holding, completely oblivious that she was there.

He was wrapped up in his own world, not caring for anything that was going on near him. Jade watched him take a seat on a chair nearby and start to read the book intensely. She leaned against the shelf and watched him for the longest time. When she realized what she was doing, she kicked herself mentally. She wanted badly to speak to him, to ask him what he was reading and what kinds of books he favored. She also needed to thank him for last night and her cheeks grew warm as she thought of speaking to him again.

"This is a surprise." Jade said when she stood in front of Draco who looked up and was truly caught off guard by her sudden appearance.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

Why couldn't he act normal in front of her? Whenever she'd see him, he'd always forget what to say and made an arse out of himself all the time. He wished he could compose himself but if she was going to pop out of nowhere and greet him that way, in a place that he called his sanctuary, he'd start to frazzle. He saw her lift the books in her arms and smile.

"Indulgence." She told him. She nodded towards the book he was holding and asked him what he was reading.

"Nothing." He said shoving the book behind him.

"Oh come on! I'd like to know." Jade said seeing him get even more embarrassed.

"I'd like for you to not know. The last thing I need is everyone laughing at me for what I read. I'd like to keep whatever little dignity I have left you know." He said hiding the book behind his back.

"Fine. Well I came to say hello…and to thank you for last night." She said. She saw him stretch his mouth into a grin and she wondered why he was smiling at her like that.

"What?" Jade asked. Draco shook his head, infuriating Jade.

"What did I say?" Jade asked.

"Just how you worded it. Thank you for last night." He quoted her. Jade blushed furiously and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Well you know what I meant." Jade said seeing him offer her a seat next to him.

"Of course I do." He winked.

She raised an eyebrow at him and turned to the exit, watching it considerably.

"All right, no more sexually suggestive jokes. For the time being." He said seeing her linger for a while. He knew she was playing coy and as much as he loved a good chase, he found it frustrating from her. She was impossible! She walked around the chair and sat down gracefully. Draco breathed in her unusual and attractive perfume. It wasn't flowery, but smelled like a type of candy. Like a lemony strawberry scent. He knew that there was no probable future with her. She didn't see him that way, no matter how much he tried, she wouldn't budge.

Even though he couldn't have her, he felt almost driven mad at the thought of her being attacked by another man or any type of danger she was in that could threaten her life. Draco would have murdered Nott if he wasn't so worried about how Jade was doing. While he was fighting with Nott, Nott had swiped Draco's forearms and palms, cutting deeply into his flesh. He didn't bother to get them fixed by Madame Pomferey so he washed his gashes with water and wrapped them up in gauze. His wounds throbbed and hurt and every time someone accidentally bumped into his arms, he would wince in pain. He looked at Jade who now, sat so close to him, a touch away but Draco kept his hands to himself. He didn't want her to walk away from him.

"How are you now?" he asked gently.

"I'm doing well. I don't even remember that much from last night. As if it were a dream or something." Jade said looking through her books.

"What did you pick out?" he asked looking through her books. The book that he placed behind him fell to the floor but he didn't seem to notice. Jade surreptitiously picked up the book and looked at the cover.

"Othello…by Shakespeare?" she asked highly amused.

Draco snapped his head towards her and saw the book in her hand. He went to snatch it from her but she leaned back, not letting him have the book back.

"That's just plain rude. I only ask you to mind your business of what I read and you're here snooping around. I hope you're happy." He snapped. He shoved his chair back to leave, leaving Jade startled.

She immediately caught his arm to prevent him from storming off, but he turned around quickly, and pushed her into a pile of books, reacting to the instant pain. It took him a half of a second to realize what he had done. She didn't mean to hurt him; she didn't know that he was hurt. He forgot the throbbing pain on his arm and went to help Jade up who helped herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's all right. I'm fine." She said shaking slightly, alarmed by his sudden behavior.

"I'm really sorry, it's just that I have-"

"No, it's all right. Don't apologize, it was my entire fault. I shouldn't have–I'm sorry. I have to go." She said quickly.

She was still trembling from what happened and realized that she didn't want to be there at all. She was terrified of Draco Malfoy now. Everything was going well, they were talking about books but she had gotten him angry by mentioning his book. She shouldn't have done that. He was right, she was very rude and she shouldn't have touched him like that. She hardly knew him and she grabbed his arm as if she knew him forever. She didn't stop to think if he'd feel offended…but didn't he like her? She felt as if she was going to cry.

She kept apologizing to Draco who looked very sorry about what had happened. Regret was flooded all over his face and she knew that he was sorry but it was still her fault. Saving herself from further embarrassment, she scrambled away, out of the little cozy bookshop.


	10. Dinner

Jade was setting the table for dinner when she heard Draco apparating home. He came through the back door and looked at his favorites.

"I thought it would be appropriate before you leave for your trip. I really hope you'll take care of yourself and eat well." Jade said hugging him closer to her.

"I will." He said kissing her hair.

She could be so much like her mother sometimes, it was irritating.

"How was your day at work?" he asked as he took off his shoes.

"The same. Children sometimes do the strangest things to themselves. Some parents should be responsible, I understand accidents happen but at least keep your wands away from your one year old! I had a hard time trying to find where his other eye went." Jade said giggling. Draco looked horrified.

"Where did it go?" he asked as he washed his hands. He walked back to the dinner table and helped himself to her delicious food of his favorites.

"I asked him what he could see with his missing eye and he said nothing. You couldn't even guess if you could where his eye was and all this time he was sitting on it." Jade said eating a forkful of steak and kidney pie.

Draco burst out laughing and Jade grinned, loving that she had gotten him to laugh after such a long time.

"That's the first time I've ever heard that. Imagine that." He said still laughing. He felt lighter than he had ever been, talking to Jade. He needed a good laugh, something he hadn't had in a few years. On top of that, he was enjoying his steak and kidney pie. It was so much better than Hogwarts. They spoke more about work and Jade suggested that they should watch another muggle movie together.

"Oh no, not one of your chick flicks again. What was the last one you cried all night about? 'The Notebook'? No not that again." He said shaking his head as Jade smacked his arm lightly.

"I can't believe you didn't like that movie. You know the main character reminds me a lot about you when we were in Hogwarts?" Jade asked seeing him lean his head on his fist, smiling at her lazily.

"Does he really? I don't think I remember forcing you to go out with me while hanging on a Ferris wheel." He said seeing Jade's eyes sparkle.

"You would have done it if we were on one." Jade said, mimicking his pose.

"And would you have said yes?" Draco asked.

"Well I'd have to. I wouldn't want you to die because of me." Jade said seeing him playfully roll his eyes.

"Yes you would. You were vicious before we started dating. You always ignored me and kept saying no every time I asked you for a date." Draco said seeing her cover her face and laugh.

"Well it wasn't really my fault when I had the boy who had hated my entire family all my life! It was all too suspicious." Jade said getting up.

"Well it turned out I wasn't. I was hopelessly in love with you." Draco said bringing her closer to him.

"Well…are you now?" Jade asked, placing a small kiss on his jaw.

"Are you?" Draco asked seeing her close her eyes and nod.

"I love you more than anyone else in the world." Jade whispered in her ear.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom before he left to spend a week, a Christmas, a wedding anniversary with another woman.


	11. Sweet and Painful Mail

_*** Flashback_

Jade ran towards the carriage not really trying to understand where she was going. All she needed was an empty carriage to get into and get back to Hogwarts. She crashed into someone and apologized when she saw Harry standing there with Ginny in front of him.

"What's gotten into you? Are you all right?" Harry asked seeing Jade nod, still shaking. "Jade, you're trembling." He said touching her shoulders.

"I'm cold." Jade lied.

"Jade-"

"Stop asking me questions! I'm fine! Just leave me alone for a while please." Jade insisted.

"All right, everyone into your carriages!" McGonagall ordered.

Jade was the first one to enter the carriage. She sat facing away from everyone else, looking out of the window, not wanting to talk to anyone at all. She was shaken by Draco's sudden reaction and she cursed herself. She was such an idiot.

They were finally back at Hogwarts and it didn't take Jade seconds to fly out of the carriage, leaving everyone behind.

"Jade!" Hermione yelled, running behind her.

Jade turned around to see Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, stare at her puzzled by her actions.

"Where are you going so quickly?" Ron asked.

Jade hated to be grilled with so many questions. Why couldn't someone escape without having to be asking where? When? What? Why? How?

"I'm sleepy. I'm going back to the common room to go to sleep. It's been a long day for me. Goodnight." Jade said leaving.

"You won't eat dinner?" Hermione asked.

"No." Jade answered while walking away.

"But-"

"For the love of all things holy." Jade said making a dash into the castle.

Jade woke up in the morning after a deep night's sleep and saw that Hermione was getting ready for classes. Ginny was in the shower so Jade stepped out of bed, grabbing her uniform. She was reminded of yesterday's incident and would have been in a really bad mood if she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep, but she did and she wasn't all that angry.

"Some sleep you had last night." Hermione said as Jade nodded, running her fingers through her hair.

"Sleeping is one of my many specialties." Jade said seeing Hermione giggle and pull on her socks.

"We're running a bit late this morning. Everyone slept in so late." Hermione said.

Ginny opened the bathroom door and stepped out with a towel wrapped around her. "Good morning sunshine." Ginny said seeing Jade walk past her.

"What's up?" Jade said shutting the door behind her to take a shower. After 5 minutes, Jade hurried out with her uniform on and didn't bother to dry her hair. They were very late as it was and if they didn't have breakfast, well Jade would at least have a fit. They hurried to the Great Hall to see that the boys were already there, finishing up their breakfast. It seemed like mail was arriving as well.

Jade sat down as owls dropped the mail. She sat down, helping herself to some breakfast as Pigwidgeon dropped a packet of letters, obviously from their parents.

"I swear; Pig is the cutest thing I've ever gotten. Here you go sweetheart." Jade said when Pig perched himself on Jade's shoulder, nibbling on a biscuit. Ron snorted and made a joke about Jade's love for Pigwidgeon.

"That's the most action she's ever gotten in her romantic life." Ron cracked.

Jade glared at Ron and kept feeding Pig until an extremely large and heavy stack was dropped in front of her, hitting the handle of the large metal spoon of the porridge. The porridge splattered across everyone that sat near it and the spoon flew right into Ron's face. Jade knew it was a painful blow because she heard the metal _thunk_ hitting the corner of Ron's forehead.

"_FUCK_!" Ron swore.

Ginny, Hermione and Jade gave a short scream and Jade got on her feet as Pig fluttered his wings in irritation, trying to get the porridge out of his wings. Jade watched the eagle owl fly away and she cursed at it and the owner of it. That owl was probably as arrogant and rude as its owner was.

"My robes!" Ginny shouted.

"Ron are you all right?" Hermione asked helping Ron wipe the porridge from his face.

"Mate, you okay?" Harry asked leaning over as Ron nodded.

"Stupid fucking dumb birds!" Ron said.

Jade grabbed a handful of tissues and let out a snort of laughter. Harry quickly looked at her and smiled instantly. Ginny soon followed and turned red from giggling. Hermione covered her mouth from laughing and soon their whole table started to laugh as hard as they could.

"I've never seen something as comical as that. That spoon just flew right at your head. You have to admit…it_ was_ funny." Hermione said as Harry recreated the scene. Ron sat there, trying to glare but he also couldn't help but chortle as they told him how it had happened.

"So what is that anyways?" Ron asked nodding towards the big packet.

"I don't know, it belongs to…oh…me." Jade said furrowing her eyebrows. The packet was paper wrapped and tied in a red ribbon with a large bow on top.

"Valentine's Day is right around the corner…have you got a secret admirer?" Ginny teased as Jade pulled the ribbon tie. The ribbon fell like silk and Ginny helped Jade rip the wrapping paper.

"Would you look at that? Jade's got a librarian for a boyfriend." Ron said as Hermione gasped.

"Books! How romantic! Jade how could you not tell me?" Hermione asked appearing by Jade's side.

Jade looked over all the books she had received. They were all the ones she had picked out yesterday in Flourish in Blotts. She never purchased them because she was too distraught to. Right after Draco had pushed her; she got up and ran away, never once coming back for her books. She knew who gave them to her. Jade placed her book back into the pile and blushed, not wanting to look for him. He was watching, she knew but she wasn't going to look at him. Harry and Ron sniggered, punching her lightly, teasing her about the mystery man.

"And there's a note." Ginny said plucking it from the pile.

"No!" Jade yelled. She launched herself on Ginny and grabbed the note from her, feeling herself grow warmer.

"So you _are_ dating someone we don't know about. Jade, I thought we were like sisters." Hermione said a little let down. Jade gave her a horrified look and went to say something to defend herself with but Ginny cut in.

"I'm her real sister and she didn't even tell me! Got caught red handed today didn't you?" Ginny asked knocking Jade's shoulder with hers.

"Ginny shut up and stop being ridiculous. You two stop being annoying" Jade told Ron and Harry who grinned mischievously at her.

"And Hermione, you'd be the first person to know I had a boyfriend…_if_ I had one but I don't. This is just someone being nice." Jade said scooping the books up.

"Let me help. Oh! My goodness! This person has incredibly good taste in books!" Hermione said excitedly. She ran off with the titles of the books as Ron felt sick at the sight of the books.

"Actually Mione, I'm the one who picked these books out." Jade told Hermione who looked confused.

"The bookshop in Hogsmeade offers delivery? I didn't know that." She said looking thoughtful.

"No…they don't. I'm going to have to explain to you some other time. It's rather complicated." Jade said.

"So you _do-_" Ginny said slyly.

"Ginny." Jade warned. As they walked, Hermione spoke about the books and Jade took a quick peek at the note that Draco gave to her.

'_I'm sorry_.'

She sighed and looked up, wondering what to do. She couldn't accept these books from him. When they reached Potions, Jade took her place and sat down.

"Did you get to find 'The Pillars of the Earth' By Ken Follet?" Hermione asked and Jade nodded.

"I found it but I couldn't get it. I was too short for the shelves." Jade said and Hermione smiled.

"Out of all the things that could forbid someone to read a book…your height." Hermione said shaking her head.

Jade laughed and turned her head to see Draco watching her. She instantly looked away and started to concentrate on Snape's lecture.


	12. Strange World

_***Present_

Jade woke up to see that Draco sitting up and thinking. She scooted closer to him and placed her head on his lap, feeling him run his hand through her hair and down her arm.

"When do you have to leave?" Jade asked looking up at him.

"Soon." He replied without looking at her.

Jade wanted to know what he was thinking. She couldn't even figure him out anymore. He wasn't as expressive as he was before. He sat coldly, like a stone, as if his soul was taken out and all there was left was a functional being. He wasn't passionate anymore and Jade knew he wasn't passionate about her anymore either. Sleeping with him wasn't the same as it was 5 years ago. _He_ wasn't the same anymore.

"Is there something wrong? You know you can always talk to me if you want. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." Jade told him.

'_You'd be the last person in this world I'd talk to about my problems.' _Draco thought.

"No, I'm fine." He said.

When Draco decided it was time to leave, Jade went to get up to make him breakfast. He ate and bid Jade a goodbye to spend a week with Gwenda. He apparated to Gwenda's flat and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Gwenda smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Come in…I'm almost done packing." She said. With that, she closed the door shut.

* * *

Jade decorated the Christmas tree and sat watching it. It was a beautifully decorated Christmas tree with a couple of presents sitting next to it. There were presents from Draco, her co-workers and neighbors. Jade felt so much more alone than ever now that Draco was gone. All her life, she grew up to spend Christmas with such a big family.

In her Hogwart's years when she added Harry and Hermione into her family, she loved to spend Christmas with a big family. It was ironic to see that in just 5 years; she'd be completely alone, spending Christmas with herself. On Christmas day, she didn't plan on doing anything special but her neighbors; the Bailey's who consisted of two middle aged parents, their sons and daughters, son-in-laws and daughter-in-laws and grandchildren.

Jade couldn't help but wonder about her own family back at the Burrow. It must be so fun over there. Hermione and Ron probably had a couple of children by now. How would they look like? Jade could imagine her father sitting in front of the fire with a little Ron or little Hermione on his lap while he read. Did he also talk to his grandchildren about his muggle artifacts? Were they interested?

She sat in the living room with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, listening to everyone speaking to each other, the love they had for each other shown clearly in their faces, their voices, and their silence. Jade saw a little toddler wobble by her, holding on to her legs for support.

"Hello sweetie, what's your name?" Jade asked touching the child's chubby cheek. The little boy stared at Jade with wide glittering blue eyes.

"That's my nephew, Charlie." A man said sitting next to Jade. "Right Charlie?" his uncle asked holding out his hand.

Charlie looked down at his uncle's hand and opened his mouth as if he were being fed.

"Aw." Jade said picking Charlie up.

"My brother's name is Charlie." Jade said bouncing Charlie on her lap. She turned to Charlie's uncle who smiled back at her with sandy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes.

"Where does he live?" Charlie's uncle asked.

"Romania. He's a dra-he studies." Jade said realizing that she was speaking to a muggle. She couldn't tell him that her brother Charlie studied dragons; he'd think she was absolutely mental.

"Oh that's nice. I'm Cole Bailey by the way." He said stretching his hand out to shake her hand.

"Jade Malfoy. Nice to meet you Mr. Bailey." Jade said seeing him shake his head.

"Please call me Cole." He said.

"My parents said you live around here?" he asked and Jade nodded.

"Just the house up the street. What about you?" Jade asked.

"Well my current address is here for now. I've just graduated from Yale University, so I'm getting settled here." He said.

Jade raised her eyebrows. She heard Hermione mention about one of the best muggle universities in the world. She even heard that Dumbledore often went around, giving lectures on his leisure time. She definitely heard about Harvard, Yale, Columbia and most definitely Oxford and Cambridge back here, just to name a few.

"Congratulations! That's a great achievement, you must be very proud." Jade said seeing him nod.

"I am. 4 years of intense studying and sacrifice paid off well." He said grinning at Jade who chuckled.

"Yes I know what you mean." She said as he nodded.

"And you? Where did you study from?" he asked.

"Oh well-"

"Cole, could you come over here and help me with this television. Seems to be having a technical glitch." His father, Mr. Bailey told him.

"Excuse me." Cole said and Jade nodded.

Jade got up with Charlie in her arms and started talking to the women in the kitchen. When it was finally time for Jade to leave, she thanked everyone for a great dinner and wished them a good night.

"Can I walk you home?" Cole asked politely.

"Yeah, you should, it's unsafe for a lady to walk home alone at this time of night." Mr. Bailey said.

"Yes he's right." Mrs. Bailey said nodding. Cole turned to Jade who nodded. They shut the door behind them and Cole's brother grinned, high-fiving his brother-in-law.

"We actually fixed Cole a girlfriend!" he said. Mr. and Mrs. Bailey turned sharply towards their eldest son.

"She's a married woman and she loves her prat of a husband more than anyone else in the world. Otherwise who would leave their loved one behind for a business trip?" Mrs. Bailey asked walking away.

* * *

"I hope I'm not keeping you from anything." Jade said as they walked down the steps.

"No absolutely not." he said nervously stretching out his jacket with his pockets.

They walked on further and Cole told Jade about how it was great to have come home and wished that he'd have someone to look around London again. Jade listened on politely and stopped in front of her house.

"Wow, this is a really nice house. Bigger than any of the houses here." He said looking at the beautiful two story house.

"I fell in love the first time I had seen it." Jade said looking at her 5 year old house admiringly.

"Are your parents home? They're all probably sleeping." He said quietly, standing on her porch, feeling like a teenager again, walking a girl back to her home, anxious for the goodbye kiss before her parents opened the door.

"I don't live with my parents." Jade said reaching into her pocket for keys.

"Oh…do you live with your older brothers and sisters then?" he asked as she opened the door.

"No, would you like to come in and have a drink?" she asked politely. She saw him blush and nod.

"Yes, sure. Thank you." he said stepping in. Well maybe times have changed. She must really like him for inviting him into her home for a drink.

"What would you like to have?" Jade asked walking into the bar.

Before they had gotten married, Draco was extremely enthusiastic about having a bar. When they had first bought the house, the first thing Draco established was this bar. He usually invited his business partners over for a drink, discreetly showing off his stylish and expensive bar, even more staggering, their drinks.

"I don't know much about drinks but this is amazing. Do you get drunk often?" he asked seeing her laugh and shake her head.

"I don't drink much but I know how to make some really mean drinks." Jade said seeing him grin.

"Then give me your best and I'll tip you if I like it…which I probably will." He flirted.

"I don't know anyone who hasn't liked it and you don't have to tip me. Friends don't tip friends, not unless they need it of course." Jade said mixing drinks, crushing ice, shaking drinks and pouring it into martini glasses.

There was something very desirable about the way she worked smoothly behind the bar. She was so innocent and sweet; it was rather devilish of her to charm him that way. She garnished his drink with mint and handed him the drink.

"Enjoy it." She said. She watched him take a sip and his eyebrows shot up.

"This is good! You know, I've tasted martinis before and I've never had something like this. It's exotic and so different." He said seeing her smile.

"That's the same thing my husband told me when I made him that drink. It's basically…" he couldn't listen to anything she was saying. She had a husband? But she was so young! He looked around the house and saw pictures on the mantle of the fireplace of her and of other people but he didn't care about that.

"You're married?" he asked her.

Jade blinked at him and nodded slowly. "Yes I am. Right here. His name is Draco Malfoy." Jade said handing Cole a muggle picture of Draco and Jade smiling brightly on their wedding day.

"How long have you been married to him?" he asked still looking at the picture.

"5 years. 6 in a few days." Jade said feeling a surge of hope pass through her when she thought of Draco's arrival not too far away. She saw Cole already slipping on his jacket, his drink halfway through.

"I'm sorry; I forgot I had something to do back at home. It was really nice meeting you Mrs. Malfoy." He said standing there.

"Oh that's too bad. Come over with your brothers and sisters. I always have your parents over. My husband and I love entertaining them whenever they come to see us. Draco will be here in a few days time from his business trip so after then, I'll have a small party in my house." Jade said seeing him nod.

"Definitely can't wait. Take care Mrs. Malfoy." He said awkwardly.

"Jade." She corrected. "Goodnight Cole." Jade said seeing him nod and leave. She closed the door and sighed deeply. What a strange world.


	13. Asking A Prick to Hogsmeade

When class was over, Jade gathered her things and prepared to leave. She saw Draco leaving so she quickly cut through the mass of students to get to him.

"Draco!" Jade called. Everyone including him turned to look at her. Jade looked at everyone, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"Get to class before I take off points for blocking the hallway." Draco snapped towards everyone who started to move.

Jade went to walk up to him but he already arrived right in front of her. She gaped at him, finding it difficult to organize her thoughts. She repeatedly chanted the speech she was going to give him during Potions, but all of those words seemed to get stuck in a tiny little doorway in her head.

"Jade! Why are you-oh?" Hermione said seeing Draco in front of her.

"I'll get to you in a few Mione, I just need to pay Draco back the money I owe him for those books." Jade said turning to Draco who started to shake his head.

"I'm not taking your money. I bought those for you." he said.

Jade sighed and held them up. "Then I can't accept any of your books. You can either take my money or these books back. I can't accept gifts." Jade told him.

"Those aren't gifts Jade. Those are my apologies for yesterday. It's not much but it's the least I could do." He told her. She could really be unfair sometimes. For a poor person, she really had a lot of pride.

"You don't have to apologize to _me_. I should be the one apologizing to you, it was my fault. If anything, I should be the one taking you to a bookshop to buy you books." Jade said.

His eyebrows shot up, a tiny smile curling against the corner of his mouth. "Is that a date?" he asked.

Jade stared at him bizarrely. She wanted to say no, to tell him to get lost but she had done wrong, she needed to apologize and make it up to him.

"What if I said no?" Jade asked.

Draco sighed deeply and shrugged. "Then I guess I'm sorry. I can't accept your apology." He said going to turn and walk away.

Jade went to grab his arm again but she quickly reminded herself that if she was going to do that, he'd probably ram her skull into the dungeon walls.

"Draco." Jade called.

"Yes?" Draco asked smoothly, turning around with a smile on his face.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Jade asked defeated.

"On a date?" Draco asked.

"Yes…on a date." Jade told him.

What a prick.

Draco smiled and gave her a wink. "See you then sweetheart." Draco said leaving.

Jade stood there watching him leave and felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around seeing Hermione, stare at her in amazement.

"That was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!" she said. Jade rolled her eyes and started to walk away from her. "What was that about though? Apology? Why do you need to apologize to him for?" Hermione asked.

Jade explained yesterday's incident and the reason why she was so upset after coming back to Hogwarts.

"Oh…so you like him?" Hermione asked as they entered their Charms classroom.

"No! Of course not! I don't have a choice do I? I _have_ to do this." Jade said as Hermione patted her shoulder.

"I don't think you were at fault Jade. You're being way too hard on yourself. If anything, he should apologize, which he did and which you should have just quietly taken, because he was the one that pushed _you_." Hermione said as Jade sighed.

For some reason, she didn't want to cancel on her date with Draco in Hogsmeade next week, even though she was still terrified to death of him. Even though he was moody and dangerous at times, despite the fact that he shoved her into a pile of books, Jade liked that he liked reading as much as she did. She wanted him to be relaxed with her, but how could she manage to spend time with him knowing that he'd probably throw her into a wall if she accidentally touched him?

"Miss _Weasley_! I am speaking to _you_!" Flitwick called.

Hermione elbowed her and Jade looked up seeing the small Professor wave his wand around.

"I know it's difficult to see me, but you can definitely hear me! Now pay attention!" Flitwick told everyone, including her.


	14. Valentine's Ball

**So this is the last chapter for tonight. I'm really busy most of the time but I upload only because I know that my story wants to be read and continued and this only happens through REVIEWS. I would REALLY appreciate to read a review, it really brightens up my day and encourages me to post as soon as I can. Of course I'm not saying no one reviews, I have wonderful people that are always reviewing and are always giving me the feedback I need to keep posting my stories up otherwise I wouldn't really bother so thank you!! Please, please, please review!!**

* * *

"Please Hermione, you can't tell Ron, Harry or Ginny. You know how Ginny is. If you tell her, she'd tell Harry and Harry would definitely tell Ron and Ron would tell my parents and they'll _kill_ me!" Jade whispered fiercely.

"I know! Now ssh, here they come." Hermione said. She hugged Ron and they all started to walk to the Great Hall for dinner.

"What happened Jade? You look worried?" Ron asked.

"I do? I'm not….worried." Jade said as they walked to their table. Jade quickly glanced towards the Slytherin table to see that Draco was watching her, smiling ever so pleasantly. Jade turned her face away, scowling to herself.

"Dumbledore's going to announce the Valentine's Ball today." Hermione told Jade and Ginny who started to ask a million questions about the Ball.

"When is it?" Jade asked.

"In two weeks of course. Listen." Hermione said as McGonagall started to grab everyone's attention. Dumbledore stood up and started to make the Ball's announcement. Everyone seemed excited about it and Jade wondered if Draco was going to ask her.

_'Of course he will.'_ Jade thought to herself. The voice in her head seemed to become more pronounced and she easily allowed it to voice it.

* * *

Draco knew he couldn't ask Jade to the dance. She was going to say no to him flat out. He was walking around in the morning, listening to Dean and a couple of other Gryffindor's, talking to each other about the Ball.

"Who are you going to ask?" Seamus asked Neville who shrugged.

"I was thinking about asking Jade." Neville said as if he were taking their permission for it.

"Oh no mate, she's going with me. I asked her last night and she said yes." Dean smirked.

"You already have a date? What am I going to do? Who am I going to ask now?" Seamus asked.

Neville blushed and walked away from them and Draco felt a tad bit sorry for him, but not as sorry as he was for himself. Thomas got to Jade before he did. A group of Slytherin girls passed by him giggling and watching him flirtatiously. Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle appeared, looking at the flock of girls standing next to Draco.

"Hey Draco." Blaise greeted as Draco nodded.

"This is the worst part of Balls…asking them." Blaise said, trying to act smooth and unperturbed. Draco grunted and walked into the Great Hall, noting that Jade wasn't there yet. He sat down as the girls followed him along with Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe.

"So who are you planning to ask Draco?" Crabbe asked helping himself to a heap of pancakes.

"The one I wanted is taken." Draco said thinking that tailing behind Jade was becoming useless. She promised him a date, but it wasn't by her own will, it was out of courtesy. She didn't want to be with him in any way shape or form, especially after he had pushed her. Draco still couldn't forgive himself for that, of course she'd never go to the Ball with him.

"Oh you're not still caught up about Weasley are you? You have to forget her Draco. You're not her type and she doesn't seem interested at all by you. You should see the way she looks at you sometimes. I'd rather pursue Ron Weasley than her." Blaise said seeing Draco shoot him a cold look.

"Mind your own business Zabini." Draco snapped. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he looked up to see Pansy Parkinson sit down next to him, smiling a little too hard at him.

"Save yourself the embarrassment, I'll go with you." Draco said. They heard the hope of the group of girls deflate and they all crumbled to their seats, defeated. Pansy's smile dropped and she gave Draco a serious look.

"I've already got a date Draco." Pansy said.

The group of girls next to them were hopeful again and started to make their presence known by giggling, talking a little too loudly or by dropping something and slowly picking it up, sticking out parts of their body that Crabbe and Goyle loved to see.

"Who are _you_ going with?" Blaise asked irritably.

"You of course; anyways Draco. My friend Daphne wants to go with you and I promised her I would try to convince you if Weasley rejected you, which was highly likely." Pansy said.

"She didn't reject me, Thomas got to her before I did." Draco said through his teeth angry that everyone now saw how obvious it was that he liked her.

"Right of course well-" Pansy said in a mocking tone that Draco had to smack out before she really got to him.

"Pansy if you're going to patronize me, it'll make your friend very unhappy." Draco said seeing her eyes flash in fear.

"All right, all right! Just ask her when she gets down will you?" Pansy asked.

"Will do." Draco said seeing Jade walk in with her friends and siblings. She looked in his direction and he looked away, annoyed with himself.

* * *

Jade looked away from Draco, wondering when he was going to ask her. Before she went to sit down, Dean Thomas was there, smiling at her and asking her how everything was going.

"Fine…I guess?" Jade asked sitting down. He started talking about things she had no idea about or where it was coming from. She looked at him, listening to him politely but instead thought about Draco and what crazy scheme he would use to ask her.

"Would you look at that? We have Potions; guess I'll see you in class Dean." Jade said going to leave but he caught her arm. She turned around seeing him smile at her again. What was wrong with this kid all of a sudden?

"Can I walk you to your class?" he asked. Jade looked at Hermione and Ginny who looked away quickly. Ron and Harry who knew what was going on, gave a long hard stare at Dean and looked away.

"Better than Malfoy I suppose." Ron said.

"What do you want Dean?" Jade asked bluntly. Dean looked innocently confused and started walking, offering his arm.

"I just want to walk you to class." Dean told her. Jade walked on with him as he kept talking. Sooner or later he'd spill if she became patient. When they finally reached the dungeons Jade said goodbye to Dean and sat next to Hermione, asking her if Dean's behavior had to do anything with the Valentine's Ball.

"Took you long enough." Hermione joked as Jade scowled and shrank in her seat.

As soon as class ended, Jade ran out of the classroom, not bothering to wait for anyone. She was going to avoid Dean as much as possible until the person that she wanted to be asked by would come along. The next day wasn't so lucky for Jade. She was immediately confronted by an impatient and flustered Dean as soon as she was leaving for breakfast from her dormitory.

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" Dean asked when she reached the stairs.

"What?" Jade asked rudely.

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" Dean asked slowly, as if he were talking to a mentally handicapped person.

"I'm sorry Dean, no." Jade said walking away from him.

"Why not? Did Malfoy ask you already?" Dean asked seeing her turn around.

"It isn't any of your bloody business Thomas." Jade snapped. Why was it taking so long for Draco to ask anyways? She'd be in places he was and places where he had asked her out for a date, why wasn't he coming now? Jade bulldozed through the hallways frustrated that it was taking him so long. That's when it struck Jade. He was probably going to ask her in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Jade sat in the common room with Neville in front of her. It was Friday night and Jade wanted to be finished with her homework before she went to see Draco. Throughout the whole week she bubbled in delight, declining all the invitations she had gotten from anyone else for the Valentine's Ball.

"What are you doing tomorrow for Hogsmeade?" Neville asked casually.

Jade wrinkled her forehead, re-reading the essay she wrote and answering Neville's question. "I'm going to buy a dress with the girls for the Ball. Then I'm going to a bookshop." Jade said vaguely.

"A bookshop? Where is that?" Neville asked.

"Just on the main street of Hogsmeade, between Zonko's and Honeydukes." Jade said seeing him nod.

"Can I come with you tomorrow?" Neville asked seeing Jade look up. "If it's all right with you." Neville said quickly.

Jade felt a bit embarrassed. She really liked Neville as a friend and found it hard to turn him down and disappoint him.

"Actually Neville, I'm going with someone but you're more than welcome to walk around with us." Jade said seeing Neville nervously look away from her.

"I don't want to sound like I'm being rude, but are you going with a guy?" he asked shyly.

Jade bit her lip and nodded feeling awkward that he was asking her this. She didn't feel offended at all but felt strange talking to Neville about herself with another man.

"Has he asked you to the Ball?" Neville asked seeing Jade blush and shake her head.

"Not yet…no." she said. He nodded and gathered up his papers.

"Well if he doesn't, will you go with me if I asked you?" Neville asked. If Draco didn't ask her to go to the Ball with him for some reason, the only person she'd agree to go to the Ball with would be Neville.

"Definitely." Jade answered.


	15. The Date

Jade looked around for Draco while they were all stepping off the carriages. She tried not to look too eager while she was waiting for him. Hermione stood next to her with Ginny. Ron and Harry had left with the rest of the boys. As soon as they heard the word 'shopping' they left faster than Harry could catch a snitch.

"What are we standing here for again?" Ginny asked checking her watch. Hermione saw Draco walking towards Jade and she kissed Jade's cheek, taking Ginny away.

"Bye Jade! Have fun at the bookshop!" Hermione said taking Ginny away.

Jade waved goodbye and watched them leave. She turned around to see Draco standing in front of her and she straightened her posture, wondering if her hair was all right.

"Hello." He said politely, not as warmly as he had done before.

"Hi." Jade croaked like a frog. She cleared her throat and smiled at him, hoping that he would return to a better mood. The last time she saw him like this, he pushed her into a mountain of books, one wrong move, and it'll be her head.

"Shall we?" he asked gesturing towards the open street in front of them. Jade started to walk as he walked with her. He was silent throughout the whole time, not asking her anything, not commenting on anything, not even going to tell her what books he was going to buy. So Jade thought she might break the ice for once.

"So how was your week?" Jade asked. She didn't want to ask about the dance right away, it might sound too desperate on her part.

"The best I ever had." He said rolling her eyes.

Jade winced and looked away. Silence swirled around them again and Jade went to ask another question.

"What kind of books will you be getting?" Jade asked hoping that this awkward moment will pass.

"I'll see when I get there." Draco said. He stopped in front of the bookshop and opened the door for her.

"Am I annoying you? We don't have to do this if you're still mad at me. I only wanted to apologize to you…that's all. If you want my money to shop…" Jade said taking her pouch out and handing it to Draco who looked perplexed.

He pushed her outstretched hand away but Jade insisted. She instinctively went to grab his hand and when she did she thought of what happened the last time. She dropped his hand and stumbled back, going to fall. Draco grabbed her hand and placed his other arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be scared of me Jade." He told her softly.

She stared at him with wide eyes one of her hands in his and the other clasped on his shoulder, touching the soft and warm cashmere cloak.

"I-I'm…n-not." Jade stuttered. He smiled and pulled her back on to her feet, releasing his hand from her waist. She still stared at him with her hand around his shoulder and her other hand holding on tightly to his. He felt so strong and warm against her, Jade felt that she could withstand anything if she were standing like this with him.

May it be Voldemort sending Unforgivables on them, hurricanes, thunderstorms, tornadoes, tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, the end of the bloody world for all she cared, she'd be unscathed standing where she was if he was with her.

"I actually don't mind if we stand around like this for the whole time." Draco joked grinning. Jade raised her eyebrows and finally looked at what she was doing.

"Oh." She said releasing him quickly.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's quite all right. Ladies first." He said opening the door for her. They walked in and Draco handed back Jade her pouch.

"You honestly didn't think I was going to make you pay did you?" he asked tucking the pouch into her bag.

"But how am I going to make up for last time when I can't buy you anything?" Jade asked taking her pouch out again.

"Merlin, woman you'll get easily hoodwinked by flashing a money pouch like that. Put it in there like a good girl. You're not going to pay for anything today and that's final." Draco said as Jade glared at him.

"You're not being fair." Jade told him, looking around the bookshop.

"I know. I was thinking if I should tell you before today but I was afraid that you might cancel on me. I'm even surprised you came you know. You, just like every other girl was supposed to go shopping for dresses." He said seeing her turn to him.

"Well in case you didn't know, I wanted to be here. I had no intention of cancelling on you." Jade said seeing him smile. He took a step towards her and swept his eyes over her face.

"Because you wanted to apologize?" he asked meeting her eyes.

"It was rude of me to-"

"I'm the one that pushed you and you're calling yourself rude." He said shaking his head. Jade shrugged feeling uncomfortable that they were talking about last time's incident.

"Can I show you why I pushed you?" Draco asked as she stepped back.

"No, I'm really okay with not knowing. I swear I'll do anything to apologize-please don't kill me!" Jade squeaked when he took her hand gently away to a secluded area in the bookshelf.

"You're crazy, has anyone ever told you that?" he asked taking his cloak off.

Jade stared at him wide eyed and went to stop him. He was taking things very far than what she had hoped for. It was a little too soon to be intimate now, she hadn't even kissed him!

"What are you doing? Are you crazy? We can't shag in the bookshop!" Jade whispered fiercely. Draco stopped rolling up his sleeve and stared at her with pure shock and delight.

"I was only going to show you my knife wounds." He said. Jade looked down at his arm and didn't know whether to start fussing over his injury or die in embarrassment. She looked up at him and scowled when she saw him fighting off a laugh.


	16. Red Dress

Jade was still deep red as they exited the bookshop. The owner of the bookshop stared at them, puzzled by Draco who couldn't stop laughing at Jade.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know him." Jade said as Draco paid the storeowner.

"Will you stop it?! It's not that funny!" Jade said as they walked down the street.

"Of course it is! You know, you're really ten steps ahead of me. I'm here wondering how in the world I'll be able to charm you and you're there-"

"All right! I get it. I'm a pervert and you're not. Let it go…jeez." Jade said when they entered a restaurant for lunch. They sat in the bright restaurant and the two took off their cloaks.

"What may I get you while you're looking at the menu?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have water." Jade said. The waiter nodded and turned to Draco.

"I'll have the same." He said. The waiter nodded and left, leaving them to decide what they wanted.

"What are you having?" Draco asked as Jade set her menu down.

"A sandwich. What do you want?" Jade asked picking up her bag and digging through it.

"They don't have what I want on the menu." Draco said smiling lightly at Jade who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Very clever." Jade said resuming with what she was doing.

"And she doesn't seem to want me either…not in the restaurant at least." Draco said as Jade blushed fiercely.

"I told you to stop mentioning it! I had a perfectly good reason behind what I said." Jade said scooting closer to him.

"I want to know the reason." Draco grinned as she took his hand and gently pushed his beige sleeve up his arm to reveal the knife wounds.

"I honestly don't understand why you put yourself through this. Madame Pomferey is always there to help. Do you know that wound could have gotten infected? All this time and your arm could have been amputated." Jade said holding on to his hand as she gently wiped the gash with an alcohol pad.

"I know but I honestly don't care." Draco said wincing as he felt the sting of the alcohol.

Jade concentrated on his wound and while she was fixing it, Draco took his free hand and brushed it across her face. She didn't seem to mind so he moved her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, cupping her face.

"If you distract me, you'll have an arse for a head." Jade said pointing her wand to his gash. She whispered a spell and they both watched the gash disappear, leaving Draco's skin smooth with a faint scar of the gash on his arm. She let out a sigh of relief and tucked her things back.

The waiter came back and took their orders. When he left, Jade and Draco started talking to each other. Jade instantly felt comfortable talking so naturally to him. He explained about his behavior last week with her. He told her that he hated himself for doing that to her and apologized to her.

"So when are you leaving to buy dresses?" Draco asked as they ate.

"I'll have to leave after this. Hermione is the only one that knows I'm with you right now. Ginny, Harry and Ron don't even know." Jade told him.

"What about Thomas?" Draco asked seeing her look up looking at him curiously.

"Thomas? Dean Thomas? What about him?" she asked carefully.

Draco smirked, stabbing his potatoes. "I was just wondering why you said yes to him." Draco said looking up to her, seeing her squint at him, shaking her head.

"Say yes to what?" Jade asked.

"You're going to the Ball with him aren't you?" Draco asked seeing her give him an incredulous look.

"Why in the _world_ would I ever to go the Valentine's Ball with him? Who told you I was going with him?" Jade asked.

Draco set his fork down and stared at her with shock. "So you're not going to the Valentine's Ball with Thomas?" he asked in disbelief.

"No!" Jade said with disgust.

"Then who are you going with?" Draco demanded.

Jade blushed and looked away from his eyes momentarily. "I don't know…I said no to all of them." Jade said in a quiet voice.

"Why did you say no to all of them?" Draco asked seeing her blush deeper.

"I was waiting on someone else." She admitted.

"Who is it?" Draco asked gently.

Jade didn't answer him.

"Jade." Draco called but Jade shook her head.

"Would you have said yes if I asked you?" Draco asked.

Jade traced circles on the table to serve as an excuse not to look at him. "Maybe…I don't know." Jade said giving a half hearted shrug, looking up to see him run a hand through his hair and look at her in disbelief.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Thomas was bragging about it a week ago. He told everyone he asked you and you said yes so I never bothered to ask you. Otherwise you know I'd make you say yes." He said seeing her shrug.

"Well I can't believe that you never tried to make me say no to him. Besides, now that you know that I'm not, why don't you ask me now?" Jade asked. She saw that he looked a bit awkward and rubbed his neck, wondering how to break it to her.

"Oh…have you asked someone already?" Jade asked softly. He looked up apologetically at her.

"I can explain it to her. She'll understand-"

"No. Don't do that to her. You can't just dump something on a woman and expect her to 'understand'. She's only human too. I spoke with Neville last night and he told me that if nothing worked out, I'll seek him out. Of course he deserves so much better but he doesn't think so." Jade said feeling goosebumps rise when Draco touched her hand.

"Well at least Longbottom's got some sense." He said seeing her smile.

* * *

They walked to Gladrags where Hermione promised to meet them.

"Early for tomorrow don't you think?" Hermione asked as Jade grinned.

"Where's Ginny?" Jade asked as Hermione pointed inside.

"Inside trying out more gowns. We've been looking for hours and she hasn't found a dress yet, but we've picked out a couple for you." Hermione said.

"Oh, thanks." Jade said seeing Hermione nod.

"And now it's my cue to go in and wait for you inside." Hermione said leaving. When she left, Jade turned to Draco and raised her eyebrows.

"I'll see you in the castle then." Jade said seeing him lift her hand up and kiss it. He turned and left, leaving Jade dazed and struck with fascination and infatuation. Jade walked into the store and smiled goofily as Ginny stepped out of the stall wearing a green gown.

"Jade! You finally came! How do I look?" Ginny asked turning in her dress.

"You look cute sweetheart." Jade said as Hermione handed her the dresses she had selected.

"How do you feel in it?" Hermione asked Ginny who nodded.

"Really comfortable. It fits well." Ginny said smoothing the dress out and looking at herself in the mirror.

"I think I'll get this one." Ginny said going back into the stall.

"Finally." Hermione laughed.

"I'll just get something in black." Jade said pulling out a simple long black dress.

"No, you can't do black! Everything is black for you! Take red!" Hermione said and Jade shook her head.

"Red is too dangerous; too 'look at me'." Jade said but Hermione shoved the red dress in her hands and pushed her into the stall. Jade changed into the red dress and opened the stall door. Hermione helped zip up the back and watched Jade stand around in it.

"That's a bloody sexy dress." Ginny said.

"I feel naked." Jade whispered. She did like the dress. It stopped above her knees and formed a delicate silhouette.

"Perfect." Hermione and Ginny chorused.


	17. The Tree

When the school week started, Jade found herself spending more time with Draco. She'd sit in the library, studying with him and talking about her family and his. She was worried about other people knowing that there was something going on between them and Draco sensed that, never trying to make her uncomfortable in front of other people. Sometimes they'd sit around, holding hands while talking to each other. Whenever someone would come by, they'd let go and act as if nothing was going on between them.

Jade was glad that she had someone to confide to about Draco. She'd speak to Hermione about him and answer really embarrassing questions. The least embarrassing one was if they had already kissed or not.

"No I haven't. Not yet." Jade said as they walked down the hallway.

"Well you both are really taking your time. He must be really patient." Hermione said as Jade smiled.

"It's strange to think about him sometimes. I never knew he had all of these good qualities about him. You'd think he's some abrasive prick that has absolutely nothing better to do but to bully people around but he's really not like that. He's a real gentleman." Jade said as they walked out of the main doors.

The weather was beautiful. The sun shined brilliantly and the early warm breeze of the wind made a few of the students who had spare time on their hands come out and enjoy the weather. Hermione and Jade who were finished with their work, stepped out as Harry, Ron and Ginny paid for their procrastination.

"But you have to admit, he was incredibly annoying when he kept disturbing our study sessions to persuade you to date him. Remember that?" Hermione asked as Jade nodded laughing. The two girls took their robes off and sat under a large oak tree, talking for a while.

"Jade, if I show you something, would you promise not to tell anyone?" Hermione asked. Jade lifted her head from the oak tree and furrowed her eyebrows at her friend. Hermione looked around to see if anyone was watching and took out her wand.

"Don't even scream." Hermione said.

"Hermione, what are you going to do?" Jade asked watching Hermione place the wand over her stomach. She whispered an incantation and the wand cast a blue light over her stomach. Jade's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Don't scream." Hermione said as Jade shook her head, still shocked. They sat there watching each other for a while and started to cry. Jade hugged Hermione tightly as they both cried and spoke to each other.

"Did you tell Ron?" Jade asked holding Hermione's hands.

"I have and he's already proposed. We're going to get married after school ends." Hermione said as Jade went into a fresh fit of tears of joy.

"Oh my goodness Jade, I cannot tell you how happy I am seeing my future now. I just have to pull my final months off to make it to the top of our class and I'm going to marry the man-"

"Granger." A voice said scaring the girls.

"Oh Merlin, don't do that Malfoy." Jade said looking around.

"What are you both doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Your business because…?" Hermione asked seeing him smirk.

"I'm Head Boy Granger. Speaking of the Head duties, McGonagall sent me to seek you out. I looked everywhere; especially the Gryffindor common room and they told me that you went to take a stroll outside with Jade." He said.

"Did she ask what it was about? Or are you just making an excuse to spend time with Jade? If you want to spend time with Jade, I'll always leave you two alone, you don't have to make up an excuse." Hermione said seeing him shake his head.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind but McGonagall is really looking for you." he said. Hermione turned to Jade and gave her a quick hug and kiss.

"I'll talk to you later love." She said getting up.

"Be careful! Love you." Jade said as Hermione blew a kiss and walked away. Jade smiled and looked at Draco who watched her, leaning against the tree.

"You know, if Granger was a boy, I think I'd have some serious competition." He said holding out a hand that Jade caught.

"Either way, you still have serious competition." She said trying to pull him to sit with her.

"Do I?" he asked squatting down.

"Sit with me." Jade said patting a spot next to her.

"Actually…" Draco said looking at the tree, bending his head back to look above him. "I've got something more romantic and private." He said getting up. He grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her up, pointing to the thick branches of the oak tree.

"Come on, I'll give you a boost." He said joining his hands together, bending down for her to step on.

"Are you _insane_ Draco Malfoy? I'm not going to climb that tree. If I fall, I'll die." Jade said hearing him chuckle.

"I don't think I'll let you die." He said seeing her place her hands on her hips and purse her lips. "Please? I promise I won't let you fall." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her ear and her neck, causing Jade to close her eyes and almost lapse into exhilaration.

"Will you get on top of that tree now?" he asked as she shook her head playfully.

"Very funny." He said picking her up from her waist. Jade let out a small scream and heard Draco tell her to get on top of the branch.

"Damn you! I hate you! I can't believe you're making me do this." Jade said getting a hold of the branch. Once she hung on from the branch, Draco helped her get on top of it.

"Now wait for me." He said.

"Okay." Jade said, holding the trunk dearly to her. She watched Draco take off his robe and cloak and throw it on to a branch He loosened his tie and effortlessly climbed the tree. He looked graceful while doing it.

"Give me your hand." He said from above her. Jade looked up to see him smiling at her, his hand outstretched. Jade bit her lip and took his hand, wobbling dangerously on the branch.

"You're not going to die." He said with a laugh.

"I won't die; I'll just be a vegetable." Jade said, slowly getting herself up. With one hand holding on to Draco and the other wrapped around the trunk of the tree, Jade felt much safer.

"Now be brave and place your foot on that branch." Draco said.

"Oh Mummy." Jade said placing her foot on another branch.

"Now transfer your other foot there." Draco instructed. Jade didn't want to be separated from the trunk.

"Oh man." Jade said, holding on to Draco's hand tightly. She carefully shifted her other foot to another branch and swung her free hand into another branch, clutching it tightly.

"Now I want you to do the same thing again over there. Don't worry, I'm here aren't I?" Draco asked. Jade looked at him and glared.

"If we ever get out of here alive, I swear I'll hurt you." Jade said seeing him smile thoughtfully at her.

"As long as you get out alive, you won't hurt me…now do it." Draco said gesturing towards the other branch. Jade lifted her foot and placed it on the branch.

"Ready? I'm going to pull you up now." Draco said as Jade made sure her foot was secure.

"All right, on the count of three." She told Draco. "One…two…three!" Jade yelled, pulling herself up as Draco helped. He caught her by the waist and pulled her on to the branch that he sat on.

"See…that wasn't so bad." Draco said seeing her pull her skirt down that had ridden up.

"This is a first for me." Jade said, moving closer to Draco, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I used to climb this tree whenever I needed to think or when I had too much time on my hands. It's the first time I have some company up here." He said as Jade grinned at him, looking at him.

He smiled back and reached out to take the pin out of her hair. Her hair fell through his fingers and he ran his hands through them smiling at how it was better than he had dreamed of. Jade closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her forehead. He placed a warm kiss on her forehead, causing her to melt right into his arms. He brushed his lips down the bridge of her nose and stopped above her lips.

"You're beautiful." He crooned. Jade's heart made somersaults and almost died at the sound of it. He placed a small kiss over her lips. He kissed her again, this time with a little more pressure and a little more intensity. She tasted exactly as she had smelled like a sweet type of candy. He felt her move closer to him, pinning him against the trunk. She repositioned herself so she was easily sitting in front of him, tangling her legs with his as she kissed back fiercely. They had never felt so intoxicated in their lives. Jade pulled back, pressing her forehead against his, breathing heavily. She was clutching onto a fistful of his shirt, pausing for a moment, as they regained their breath. He leaned in and kissed her again feeling jolts of energy revitalizing his entire body. Jade broke off the kiss and muttered an 'ow.'

"Did I hurt you?" he asked touching her face.

"No, it's just…my bum's getting numb." Jade said.


	18. End Of Part I

Jade wondered how she was going to tell Ron and Ginny. Worst of all, how was she going to break the news to her parents? Jade had been with Draco almost every moment after their first kiss on top of the tree. He safely brought her back to the common room as he promised and kissed her goodnight. Those two days before the Ball, he showed her around the Head Boy quarters. Jade spent a majority of her time there, being with Draco, studying and talking to him there. It was the day of the Valentine's Ball and the entire common room was bustling with people getting ready left and right. Jade told Neville that she didn't have a date and he was more than happy to accompany her to the Ball.

"Look at you." Jade said when Hermione walked out of the bathroom, her hair straightened and sleek. She smiled at Jade, glowing brilliantly.

"You look healthier Mione, what are you doing to look like that? I need whatever you're taking." Ginny said putting her shoes on. Jade chuckled looking at Hermione who blushed.

"Oh no you don't, not after graduation you don't." Hermione said walking to the door.

"Come on Gin, we want to make it to the Ball, not the end where we have to help Filch clean up." Jade said.

"Shut up! I'm coming!" Ginny said grabbing her purse. The three ladies descended down the stairs seeing Harry, Ron and Neville sitting on the sofa, wearing their best suits. When they heard the girls walking down the stairs, they got up to greet them. Ron made a sound of approval towards Hermione who smiled timidly. He kissed her cheek and took her hand to lead her out.

"Mr. Potter." Ginny said seeing Harry smile at her.

"Beautiful." Harry said receiving her with a kiss.

"Hi Neville!" Jade said hugging him.

"You look very pretty." Neville said, offering his hand.

"And you're very handsome yourself." Jade said walking off with him, holding on to his arm.

"Any day now you two." Jade said turning to Harry and Ginny who nodded.

"We're coming in a few." They said.

Jade shook her head and rolled her eyes at Neville who flushed in embarrassment. They walked and spoke to each other, even about what they were going to do after Hogwarts. When they reached the Great Hall, Jade immediately swept her eyes around to find Draco. She saw Daphne Greengrass but no Draco Malfoy.

"Would you like to have a seat Jade?" Neville asked holding out a seat for Jade.

"Thank you Neville." Jade said sitting down as settled her in. He sat next to her and they watched everyone stand around or sit at their tables.

"I'm hungry. Where's Harry?" Ron asked noticing that Harry and Ginny failed to show up.

"Going to see if Ginny's comfortable in her dress." Jade told Hermione who went into a fit of giggles.

"Hey guys, sorry we were late. Ginny's dress got caught at the doorway." Harry said quickly, sitting down. Ginny showed them the tear in the dress and Jade shook her head, getting up to help fix Ginny's dress.

"You idiot." Jade said sitting in front of Ginny, pinning the tear into the dress.

"Oh Draco, there you are." Hermione said. Jade quickly snapped around, poking the safety pin into Ginny's side, causing her to let out a scream.

"Fucking Merlin Jade! What was that for?!" Ginny asked rubbing her side vigorously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Now hold still." Jade said fixing the tear. She let Ginny go and turned to Draco who nodded towards her.

"Don't you look exquisite?" He said brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Malfoy leave her alone." Ron said from the table.

"I don't think she likes to be left alone." Draco said, still looking at Jade who smiled back at him.

"Don't bother my date Malfoy. Leave her alone or…" Neville trailed off.

Draco wheeled around and narrowed his eyes curiously at Neville Longbottom. "Or what?" he asked. Jade clicked her teeth and placed a hand on Draco's arm, trying to turn him around.

"I'll…fight you…I swear I will." Neville said getting up knowing that he wouldn't be a match up against Draco Malfoy, but he'd defend Jade in any way he could.

"Stop it." Jade told Draco who smiled and shook his head, waving his hand.

"No need to fight. She's all yours…but only for a while, she's promised me a dance." He said receiving a death glare from her. Ron, who sat there listening, shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron said rudely.

"In a minute." Draco said. He turned around to Jade and touched her cheek. "You look beautiful tonight." He whispered before leaving.

Jade watched him leave and join Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. When Daphne saw him appear, she scurried towards him seeming to enjoy his presence. Jade smiled to herself as he turned his head slightly to look at her and smiled, waving his fingers at her. To know that he was hers gave her a good feeling. To know that he was _only_ hers and hers _only_ gave her a greater feeling.

Jade ate and spoke with everyone from her table. She felt uncomfortable as Dean Thomas glared at her, feeling incredibly insulted that she would choose Neville Longbottom over him. He went out of his way to embarrass the poor boy to which Jade fiercely defended. When Dean was sent away from the table to another, everyone went to dance.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Neville asked.

"Sure." Jade responded. Ginny told her to watch out for her feet while dancing with Neville. She told Jade that it would be very awkward and most of the time, off sync with the music. She allowed Neville to walk her to the dance floor and turned to her, hesitantly placing a warm clammy hand on her hand.

"Relax Neville, I won't bite." Jade said, taking his other hand, guiding it to her waist. Neville gulped loudly and stumbled forward when someone bumped into him. "Are you all right?" Jade asked seeing him nod and try to sway with the music. He accidentally pounded onto her foot and Jade winced in pain, wanting to scream.

"I'm sorry Jade. I really am." Neville said turning pale.

"Don't worry about it Neville, you're doing fine." Jade said trying to avoid from getting her foot smashed into the floor again. Neville started to shake and sweat started forming on his face causing Jade to worry.

"Neville? Do you want to sit down?" Jade asked. Before he went to respond, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, unconscious. "Neville!" Jade yelled. She bent down and picked his head up as the Professors came to see what was wrong. Neville gained his senses back and apologized to Jade for scaring her. He walked off and sat down as Jade followed him, making sure he was all right.

"Jade?" Draco asked behind Jade. "Longbottom, are you all right?" Draco asked seeing Neville nod. "Do you need anything?" Draco asked courteously.

"No thank you Malfoy." Neville said.

"His head is spinning. I'm just going to stay here and see if he needs anything." Jade said as Draco nodded.

"No. You don't need to sit here all night because of me Jade." Neville started but Jade shook her head.

"It's all right Neville. I'm not missing out on anything." Jade said patting his shoulder.

"I don't want your Valentine Ball in the end of your year to end badly because of me. Enjoy, please. I'll be all right." Neville said.

"But-"

"Malfoy, she'll listen to you." Neville said, putting his head down. Jade turned to Draco who offered her his hand.

"Please feel better Neville." Jade said placing a hand on his.

"I will. Thank you Jade." He murmured.

Jade walked to the center of the Great Hall with Draco hand in hand. Draco stopped and turned to her, touching her waist, creating space between them.

"I don't care what people think Draco. I want to be with you without restricting myself." Jade told him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying that he circled his arms around her waist and brought her closer. He bent his head and kissed her forehead as they danced, their faces intimately touching. Jade saw Hermione and Ron dancing by, Ron looking incredibly angry and Hermione trying to calm him down. Ginny and Harry were both shocked and worried watching Jade and Draco dance so intimately together.

Jade disregarded everyone that was watching and so did Draco. They were public now and there was no going back. That was the day the two fell in love together, promising each other support and guidance to whatever road they had to take. They knew the consequences ahead of them and knew what was there to tear them apart but they vowed to protect each other, to help each other from all odds. No matter how much Ron complained, no matter how much Ginny complained, no matter how many times their parents sent letters expressing their concerns about their daughter's choice, Draco and Jade were meant to be.

They were meant to be because everything threatened to take them apart…they never knew that in the future, once they had overcome all obstacles that threatened their relationship, they would no longer be meant for each other because of their lost love. What exactly would it take for the two to restore their love and vows when they had started out?

Only a miracle…a seven day miracle.

* * *

**That is the end of Part I. Part II is coming soon, in another night!!! Please Review!!**


	19. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

It was the day of their 6th wedding anniversary and Jade wanted to make everything as special as she could. Jade spent the entire day cleaning and cooking and even wore a strapless black gown for the occasion. He was coming back tonight. Everything was set. The fire was crackling cheerily, the champagne was chilled, the glasses were ready, the food was ready, and the table was set. Flowers were placed around the room and rose petals were sprinkled around. The only thing Jade needed to turn on was the Wireless.

She turned it on and heard a muggle station, crooning a soft love song. It was a familiar song that Jade sang along to, to distract herself from waiting for Draco. She looked at the small crystalline angel and held it in her hands, looking it over.

"I wish things could have been different, but I don't regret getting you." Jade said running her fingers down the angel, seeing it sparkle unusually.

The doorbell rang and Jade jumped, nearly falling on herself from her haste. She opened the door widely and saw two middle aged women standing there, wearing expensive clothes and jewelry, looking haughty and elegant.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy! You look beautiful." One of them said touching her hands and kissing her cheeks.

"Oh…thank you. Who are you?" Jade asked feeling confused by being greeted by people she had never seen before.

"Jade!" a few voices called. Jade moved her head towards the voices. She immediately recognized them as Draco's business partners and she frowned.

"Mr. Gellar? Mr. Ashford? Aren't you both supposed to be on the business trip with Draco?" Jade asked seeing them look at her, confused.

"Business trip? On Christmas? We never do business or hold any type of meetings or trips during the Christmas week. Draco's not here?" Mr. Ashford asked Jade who shook her head.

"He told me he was attending the trip with you two. What's going on?" Jade asked seeing a sly look being exchanged between Mr. Gellar and his wife.

"How long has he been gone Jade?" Mr. Gellar asked curiously.

"Exactly a week." Jade told him. Mr. Ashford looked at Mr. Gellar and the two understood something that they weren't planning to tell Jade.

"I demand to know where my husband is Mr. Ashford. If he's not on a business trip, where else would he be?" Jade asked.

"In that foul little ninny's arms we have the nerve to call an employee." Mr. Gellar mumbled looking around as if the sudden environment seemed of great interest to him.

"Can someone please explain?" Jade asked, starting to get incredibly impatient. From the looks that they were giving each other, it started to scare Jade and frustrate her all the same. They were hiding something from her and she demanded to know exactly what it was.

"I think we've made a mistake coming here. Merry Christmas Mrs. Malfoy." Mr. Ashford said handing Jade a bag of gifts that Jade didn't take.

"You know where my husband is Mr. Ashford…where is he and why would he lie about being a business trip?" Jade asked seeing Mr. Ashford shake his head.

"I'm sorry Jade but that's something you need ask your husband. It's none of our business of what your husband-"

"For God's sake Harold, you can't do that to the poor girl. It's obvious that her husband won't tell her where he's been and he'll continue to put her in the dark until she has to find out the hard way." One of the women that was standing there, told Mr. Ashford who looked embarrassed.

"Marge, let's just go." Mr. Ashford said trying to take his wife but she pulled away from him, looking disgustedly at him.

"Honestly, you come home every day laughing about Draco Malfoy's affair and how his 'poor wife' as you call it has absolutely no clue! It's disgusting to see you laugh behind the innocent woman's back. Every woman absolutely needs to know if their partners are cheating on them, whether they like it or not." Mrs. Ashford said to Mr. Ashford and turned around to Jade whose eyes went wide with shock.

"What?" Jade asked weakly.

Mrs. Ashford's face softened and she took Jade's hands. "My dear…I don't know you and you don't know me but my husband had told me about your husband's affair for nearly 2 years. It's not even him and I that know this, Mr. Gellar and his wife even know about the affair. Frankly everyone in this world knows except for you…and that's usually how it happens. The wife is always the last to know." She said softly seeing Jade's shoulders slump and tears start forming rapidly in her eyes.

"You're lying to me...this isn't...please tell me that you're lying to me." Jade asked. They all stared back at her, unable to ease her situation. Jade felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and anger as images of Gwenda flew through her mind.

"It's...Gwenda isn't it?" Jade asked seeing Mr. Ashford and Mr. Gellar nod shamefully.

"For two years?" Jade asked seeing them nod again. Jade placed a hand over her mouth, feeling her heart start to split into two. This was the last blow that she needed for her heart to be permanently damaged. She looked up, in search of disproving them but Mr. Gellar pulled out an envelope and handed her a telephone number.

"Gwenda's phone number." He said seeing Jade shake her head, unable to make the call herself.

"I'll call for you and see if he's there." Mrs. Ashford said taking out her cell phone and dialing the number.

"Don't confront him…I want him home." Jade croaked. She tried holding herself up but felt every inch of her start to rot from the dead and broken trust she had lived with for him all throughout their marriage. The phone had started to ring and Mrs. Ashford handed the phone to Mr. Ashford who glared at her for making him do this.

"Hello?" Jade heard Gwenda's annoying harpy voice asked.

"Hello Gwenda? This is Mr. Ashford. How's your Christmas vacation going?" Mr. Ashford asked, looking incredibly uninterested in whatever he had to ask from her. Jade looked hard at the phone, hearing Gwenda chatter about how amazing her vacation was going, especially when she was spending her time with Mr. Draco Malfoy. Jade realized that Gwenda was the idiot and prideful types that usually gushed about her secret affair at work. Jade knew that Draco was a private man and hardly ever let someone pry into his personal life, mainly because it was none of their business. Jade was in one way, thankful for Gwenda's big mouth, it led her ultimately to the truth.

"Oh Draco's there is he? But what happened to his wife?" Mr. Ashford asked. Gwenda chuckled.

"Well we all know that the poor cow is somewhere around that beautiful house of his. Who cares about her? The fact is that Draco's here with me. He's in the bathroom, why? Did you need him?" Gwenda asked.

"Yes in fact I do. Important business…stuff." He said making a face.

"Hold on. _DRACO_!" Gwenda hollered. Jade heard an irritated 'what' from him and heard Gwenda explained it was Mr. Ashford.

"Yes Mr. Ashford." Draco said curtly.

"Draco, it's a good thing I've got to you. My wife and I were just about to visit your home to drop by your Christmas gifts." Mr. Ashford said.

"Oh no, no, no. My wife's at home Mr. Ashford. You can't stop by there. You can come tomorrow morning to drop the gifts; I need to speak to you as it is." Draco said.

"Sure Mr. Malfoy. Then I'll see you tomorrow morning…if you're alive and well that is." Mr. Ashford mumbled darkly.

"Good night." Draco said, ending the call. Mr. Ashford, Mr. Gellar and their wives turned to look at Jade who nodded.

"I'll be forever grateful to what you've done for me. Thank you." Jade said seeing them smile sadly.

"Good luck with everything Mrs. Malfoy. We're incredibly sorry that everything had been situated this way." Mr. Ashford said. Everyone left and Jade closed the door, pressing her back to the door, shaking and closing her eyes to collect herself once again.

"_Our caller tonight, her name is Erica; Erica tell us what song you want us to play this evening?" _The voice on the Wireless asked.

"_I just broke up with my boyfriend. I am so devastated, I think I am going shopping with my girls." _Erica babbled.

"_Well isn't that just a sad thing to hear? For the newly single men and women, for those who have loved and lost…this is the perfect song for you…" _he trailed off as a slow tune came on_._

_It's not a silly little moment  
It's not the storm before the calm  
This is the deep and dyin breath of  
This love we've been workin on_

Jade felt her entire body glow with heartbreak. The man that she had been with for 6 long years, a man that she gave up everything for, gave her up. She knew from a very long time ago that this marriage wasn't going to last but she did everything she could to keep it alive. She did everything to keep both of them alive, but he ended up killing her. Jade ran her hands through her hair and sucked in a deep breath, her face covered in hot tears.

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
So I can feel you in my arms  
Nobody's gonna come and save you  
We pulled too many false alarms_

_We're goin down  
And you can see it too  
We're goin down  
And you know that we're doomed  
My dear  
We're slow dancing in a burnin room _

Images of their happiest moments came crashing down, replacing the worst memories, the worst fights they had. Jade should have known long ago but she tried to ignore it, hoping that one day they would overcome it; that they were much stronger than that but she was wrong…always wrong.

_I was the one you always dreamed of  
You were the one I tried to draw  
How dare you say it's nothing to me  
Baby, you're the only light I ever saw_

_I'll make the most of all the sadness  
You'll be a bitch because you can  
You try to hit me just to hurt me  
So you leave me feeling dirty  
Because you can't understand_

_We're goin down  
And you can see it too  
We're goin down  
And you know that we're doomed  
My dear  
We're slow dancing in a burnin room_

_Go cry about it why don't you  
Go cry about it why don't you  
Go cry about it why don't you  
My dear, we're slow dancin' in a burnin' room,  
Burnin' room, burnin' room  
Burnin' room, burnin' room  
Don't you think we oughta know by now  
Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow  
Don't you think we oughta know by now  
Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow  
Don't you think we oughta know by now  
Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow…._

_

* * *

_**The song that was used in this chapter was 'Slow Dancing In a Burning Room' by John Mayer, it's a great song!!! Enjoy!!**


	20. Gone

Draco apparated in front of the white Victorian house clutching his traveling bag. The entire neighborhood was silent and the streets were lit with the dim streetlights. Draco looked up to the sky and watched the thick feathery snowflakes fall. The atmosphere was calm and for some reason this felt unnerving to him. He had just come from Gwenda's house and felt entirely self-conscious wondering if he smelled like her or his appearance betrayed where he was. He walked to the door and pressed the doorbell, waiting for Jade to answer it. He wrinkled his forehead, ringing the doorbell again, craning his head to see that the lights were on in the living room. She was probably in the bathroom.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys to the house. Placing the key into the lock, he turned it and easily opened the door. Draco walked into the house and saw Jade sitting on the sofa, her face turned away from him, staring into the fire. Her fingers softly touched the angel that someone had given her a few weeks ago for Christmas.

"Why didn't you open the door?" Draco asked irritably, shutting the door behind him. She didn't answer him but kept staring into the fire, her face hidden from her hair. Draco narrowed his eyes at her and went to leave so he could sleep early. He stopped to see that there were fresh flowers placed in the vases, rose petals sprinkled around the ledges and candles that were burning. He rolled his eyes at her trying so hard for him. He went to leave but her quiet voice stopped him.

"How was your trip?"

Draco answered her without turning around.

"Great. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." He said going to leave again.

"But don't you want to spend our anniversary together?" she asked sarcastically. Draco spun around to her back stand up and turn around slowly. Her eyes were red and swollen as if she had been crying for a while. She smiled her heartbreaking smile and walked up to him, still in her gown.

"Jade…were you crying?" Draco asked.

"Are you asking because you care or because you're blind?" Jade asked.

"Why are you speaking to me that way?" Draco asked through his teeth.

"Poor Draco. I say a few little things to you and it stings you. Well imagine if the person you've loved, the last person that you had in this world left you for another woman? That person who you gave up your family for, your unborn child for, your friends, your _life;_ the same person left you." she told him, her eyes glittering with tears.

"How could you do this to me? How could you hurt me that way? What have I ever _done_ for you to kill me?" Jade asked furiously as tears started to stream down her face.

Draco paled and was thrown into shock. How had she found out?

"I'm not going to waste my time asking why. All I know is that this relationship has been one of the biggest failures we both ever had. I'm sorry for wasting my time and yours trying to fix something that I couldn't." Jade said walking past him but Draco caught her arm and pulled her back in front of him.

"Let go of me." Jade growled.

"You can't leave without listening to me first." Draco growled back.

Jade shoved his hand away but Draco blocked her path, resisting her pushes and shoves.

"You _cheated_ on me! You slept with another woman. You spent Christmas and our anniversary with _her_! You don't give a shit about me you never have!" Jade screamed. She tore a wedding picture off the wall and threw it against another picture.

"I gave up my _family_ for you! I gave up my _baby_ for you! Everyone that I ever loved and I depended on you to support me but you grew away from me." Jade screamed in agony.

Draco went to appease her but she slapped him as hard as she could, pushing him away. His heart twisted as he felt helpless to their situation. What was he going to say to her to keep her?

"You're never going to change. You've always been selfish. You've always looked after your own self interests, never mine." Jade hissed.

"Shut the fuck up! You think I'm selfish? If I was selfish, I would have left you a very long time ago but I kept you around because you're parents wouldn't take you back in." he screamed at her.

He breathed heavily feeling furious because she thought he was selfish? She pointed a finger at him and smiled.

"There is what I had been waiting for. That's why this marriage failed right? Because you've 'kept me around.' I can see that now you've clearly expressed your concerns about _yourself_, I'll apologize for sticking around. I don't need you Draco but I've always wanted you. I wanted you as a friend and a wife but you hardly ever wanted me in any way." Jade said wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"My mother was right…I was asking for trouble if I was ever going to be with you. She told me I was naïve; that marriage wasn't a joke and I needed to take myself seriously. She told me that one day, I would regret this marriage greatly and I would come back home on my knees begging for them to take me back. She was dead on Draco. I regret this marriage and I regret you and you're going to regret hurting me one day because I loved you Draco. You're never going to find another woman that would love you the way I did; not even Gwenda. If I had been with someone who cared about me…who appreciated me, that's all I needed but that was too difficult for you. I'd be happy with someone else and I'd probably be with children too. If I had known this 6 years ago, I would have never let you get to me."

She walked past him and Draco stood there feeling his life fall apart all around him. He never wanted to leave Jade and never had the intention to leave her. He loved her but didn't know how to tell her that. He had always loved her but always took her love for granted. He knew that if she left, he was going to crumble. He wasn't going to allow her to leave, she couldn't leave.

Jade appeared in the hallway, carrying a suitcase of her things and a cloak wrapped around her.

"Jade you can't leave me." Draco said as she passed by him.

"I can Draco; I will." Jade told him. She walked over to the coffee table and touched the crystal angel wondering if she should take it with her. She finally picked it up and turned to him.

"Take this. I'm going back to my family but you don't have anyone else in this world. I don't want you to be alone-"

"So don't leave me! Jade, we can talk about this-" he stopped to see her smile but she puckered her forehead and her eyes filled with tears.

"There's nothing left to say between you and I. There's nothing you want to hear from me…you're not even listening right now. I'm telling you to let me go Draco but you're not listening. You're keeping me around to make me miserable but that's not how I want to be treated. Listen to me and just let me go Draco." Jade said, handing him the angel.

"Jade I love you." Draco said seeing her stop and stare at him, drilling her glare into his soul.

"Don't you ever say that to me again. Don't you ever say that to another woman ever again. Your kind of love destroys lives just like it has mine." She opened the door and walked out. Draco made one last attempt to bring her back but found himself rooted to his spot, watching her walk out, crying.

Jade walked outside seeing the snow fall heavily, making it hard for her to see anything. She was too distraught to think or function. She was going to take her car and drive back home to live whatever she had life she had inside of her. She was going to shamelessly beg her parents to death to bring her back and admit that Draco had been indeed one of the biggest mistakes she committed in her life. Jade didn't notice anything around her as she made her way towards her car.

"_JADE WATCH OUT_!" Draco roared.

Jade didn't have time to look up. There was a bright flash of light and a car hit her at full speed, causing her body to fly several feet in the air and back towards the ground. She gasped in pain, feeling her chest explode, putting her through the most intense pain she had ever felt. Her legs were shattered and her head collided against the pavement, immediately blinding her vision. The last thing she heard before her eyes closed were Draco's calls of her name.

When Draco saw the car hit her, his heart sank into his deep, empty, dark and meaningless soul. He took one step forward and the next after that and found himself running as fast as he could towards where Jade was lying on the road. A man with sandy brown hair and deep brown eyes who was driving the car got out, pale and horrified at what he had done.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I-" he stopped when Draco shoved him out of the way.

"Jade! Jade! No! This isn't happening. Jade!" Draco shouted when he fell onto his knees and picked her head up. Blood gushed from the side of her head and mouth as he held her in his arms.

"Jade you'll be all right. You're going to make it Jade. Fuck what did I do?" Draco asked himself as he held her limp body in his arms. He sat there, listening to the ambulance sirens and cradling her in his arms wishing that he could start over to avoid that this very moment.

Draco waited outside of the emergency room, not being able to sit down and wait patiently. He paced back and forth not being able to dare to think how life would be without her. He instead thought fiercely about how he would make it all up to her once she was all right and well. He'd give her anything she would want and he'd forget everything, all the world for her. He swore that he wouldn't even _think_ of Gwenda or another woman after this very moment. If there was anything that Draco could do to keep her to himself, Draco would happily do but he wasn't going to give her life away. He needed her.

The door to the emergency room door opened and a doctor walked out, taking off his stethoscopes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. It's been too late; she's lost massive amounts of blood. They're no more." The doctor told him, looking gravely at the young widower in front of him.

"They?" Draco asked hoarsely, feeling his throat dry.

"She was a few weeks pregnant Mr. Malfoy." The doctor informed him.

As if there was nothing left for Draco to live with, Draco found another world of his erupt. In one night, his wife and child died. He felt himself die with them.

"Her body is inside for you. I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. Malfoy." The doctor said. He saw the young widower walk into the room and he closed the doors, hearing him burst into wails and agonizing screams.

At the sight of her body, Draco told himself that she was sleeping. He had seen her like this almost all his life; she was too beautiful to be dead. He touched her softly, still feeling the faint warmth on her skin. His hand traveled to her chest and he pressed his hand over her chest knowing that there should be a heartbeat but there was none. He broke down then, feeling his throat tighten and his head throb. He cried and screamed as he ran his hand through her face and hair wishing that she would wake up and tell him that it was all a joke. He cried into her chest smelling the blood and her perfume still lingering on her.

"Please come back. Please come back Jade. I'll do anything for you. I'll do everything it takes to make this right again. I'll do anything to bring you back…please don't leave me. I'm sorry I couldn't love you. I'm so sorry." he moaned. He cried harder when he heard her silence, curling up into her as she lay dead in his arms.


	21. Monday Morning

Draco left the hospital after filling out some paperwork. He had sent brief letters to Jade's parents to inform them about her death. He walked home, not being able to concentrate or worry about how he was getting home. He walked around aimlessly, being yelled at when drivers nearly ran him down. He didn't mind, his whole world had died, and there was no need for him to live. He thought about the times he had ignored her and tried to avoid her during most of his married life. Now Draco wished that he'd listened to every word she had said and cherished it. He didn't remember any of the words she told him, not even the times when she told him she loved him. He had over looked that as well. The only words that stuck to him were the very last ones she had said before her fatal accident. He never remembered the good memories they had, the good moments in their marriage but only the bad ones.

She was absolutely right about him, he regretted to hurt her. He regretted taking her for granted. She died with a broken heart and without the happiness she had wanted from him ages ago. So this was his punishment now, to live on a life without her. This was his punishment for the way he had treated her because she deserved so much more and so much better. Draco was never going to forgive himself, even after his own death. He'll always hate what he had done to the only person that ever gave a damn about because she was the one that he killed.

Draco reached his home and opened the door. Everything was the same as she had left it. Everything was as if she was still in there, her scent, her warmth and her presence. The rose petals were still lying on the ground, the candles were still burning and the fire was still on. The broken pictures and frames were on the ground and Draco walked over to it to pick it up. He saw how happy they were. She smiled so brightly, it was the happiest day of her life and his. Draco wished that she never married him in the first place; he never deserved her faith and love for him. He wasn't worth to die at all.

There was a knock on the door and Draco turned to it wondering who in their right mind would be there in 4 in the morning. He walked over and opened the door to see Jade's crystal angel in front of the doorway. He looked around if it was a joke being placed on him and bent down to pick it up. She loved this angel obsessively and he had wanted to throw it away. He never knew why she loved the cheap thing in the first place and thought back to how she called him 'shallow'. He understood why she had said that. Things only mattered to him on a materialistic level and things mattered to her about the essence of the gift. She told him that the angel was given to her by a man who thought of his own daughter when he saw Jade. She was deeply fond of her own father and missed him after all those years of living without him.

A pang of guilt hit Draco as he thought about how much Jade loved and missed her parents. She never got to see them in 5 years and never will because of him. Draco closed the door behind him and locked it, still looking at the angel. He placed it on the coffee table and sat on the sofa, covering his face with his hands. He thought about Jade for a while and wondered how her family was going to react to the news of her death. Would they care less or come straightaway? They didn't care about him and he didn't mind but how were they going to receive her death? He closed his eyes tightly, feeling the unbearable weight of guilt and sorrow press down into his heart. He shuddered from his tears and shook his head as he thought about her.

"It's been a long night hasn't it?" a voice asked in front of him.

Draco snapped his head up and looked a beautiful and serene blonde woman looking peacefully at him with large blue eyes. He jumped up and pointed a wand at her.

"How did you get in here?" he asked harshly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. She looked at him, unfazed that he was pointing the wand at her.

"Jade brought me here. You didn't like me very much when she first introduced me to you." she said as Draco stared at her furiously as if this were some cruel joke playing on him.

"What the fu-"

"Oh I don't like that language. Please put your wand down, it won't do you any good." She said smiling warmly.

"I'll give you a chance to get out of my house before I stun you and send you to Azkaban to get your soul sucked out of you." he hissed. She shook her head lightly, her silky blonde hair swishing back and forth.

"I'm the one who wants to give back souls and here you are talking about taking mine away." She said sighing.

"I guess this is going to be harder than I thought." She said sliding off the table and standing on her two feet.

"_Stupefy_!" Draco shouted. The spell zoomed right through her body and hit the bricks of the fireplace. Draco was absolutely dumbfounded. He pointed his wand at her and she stood in the same place as he threw hexes and curses, all of them flew through her and hit the wall behind her.

"What the _hell_ are you?" Draco demanded infuriated and perplexed by what was going on.

"Please calm down Draco Malfoy. Please have a seat and let me explain myself." She said gesturing towards the sofa in front of her.

"How the bloody hell did you know my name and-"

"I promise to tell you if you take a seat Draco. This is about Jade…I know you would want to hear about this." She said gently.

Draco froze hearing Jade's name. Who was this woman that claimed to carry information about Jade? He had never seen her in his life and wondered what she was and what she had to do with Jade. He went ahead and sat down, glaring menacingly at the blonde woman who sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"My name is Rosa…and I'm here to help you Draco." She said, her blue eyes sparkling. "Your wife was an ordinary woman with an extraordinary soul that loved you more than you could have understood." She told him.

"If you're here to rub it in my face, no thank you. I lost her, I have no one else to blame but myself, I know and I don't need _you_ to tell me anything." Draco said going to leave but she spoke.

"Since when was the last time you told her you loved her?" she asked thoughtfully. "And that doesn't include the time when she had been leaving. When was the last time you told her you loved her on an ordinary day?" she asked.

Draco looked at her grimly. He honestly didn't know when he told her he loved her simply because he did. He was embarrassed to answer that question because he didn't know.

"That's none of your bloody business." Draco muttered.

"Ah, I see that there's a lot of other things you don't know about yourself either Draco. You are undeniably selfish and insensitive to everything you have-"

"I am _not_!" Draco roared.

"You asked to give up her child. How could someone ask a woman to give up their own child? She went ahead and did it anyways to get you back but would you have done the same thing for her? Would you have made the sacrifices she's made for you?" she asked.

"I'd give up anything for her. She knew that." Draco said weakly, feeling himself start to break down again.

The angel looked sympathetically at him. She too felt that he was honest but she had to correct him.

"You might now, but you wouldn't have even thought about it before. Imagine putting yourself in her position when you ask her to leave her family simply because they didn't like you. For her, you could have endured the pain of a few insults and grudges from her family member but you didn't. Imagine putting yourself in her position when there's a future growing inside of you. Your child, an heir to your family. Imagine how she must have felt like when you told her to choose between her child and yourself. Do you realize now, how much she loves you to choose you?"

"And to leave her by herself to recover left her dead long before she had to. I know you still love her but your love is misplaced. You seem to sometimes place your own comforts before hers but she's lived with that because her love for you has always been consistent. However, tonight you've done something that she couldn't forgive and that was sharing you with another woman. She can lose her family, her friends, her child but she can't lose you." Rosa said to Draco who ran his hands through his hair, feeling his eyes water and his head pound from the amount of tension and stress he was enduring tonight.

"I wish I could change that. I wish I could make her happy again. If there was anything I could do to just have her in my arms again and tell her I love her and that I'd do anything for her…I would. She's been beside me after all I put her through. I never had a chance to say goodbye or tell her how much I loved and appreciated her for that." Draco said looking at Rosa, tormented with regret.

Rosa pointed to something behind him. Draco followed her hand to behind him to see all the repaired picture frames on the wall, unbroken and restored.

"What if…what if I told you that you had a second chance?" Rosa asked.

Draco turned back to Rosa and saw that his living room was spotless. No rose petals, no fresh flowers, no candles, no champagne; just his living room on an ordinary day. Seeing the puzzled look on his face, Rosa continued.

"And that second chance gave you seven days." Rosa explained.

"Seven days?" Draco asked seeing her nod.

"Seven days before she dies. Exactly a week from tonight you will have another chance to live the life you truly wanted with her. You get another chance to let her know that you've always loved her and you've always appreciated her. Another chance to let her believe that this marriage was never a failure. Prove to her that the words she said earlier tonight were wrong and that she would never regret you. Make her realize that your love is the love that everyone should share between one another…are you following?" Rosa asked softly.

Draco stared at her, awestruck. Seven days to prove himself but… "But Jade-"

"You can't change destiny Draco. It was meant for Jade to die this very day at the very time of her death. It was meant for that car to hit her as she was crossing the road and it can't be changed. Don't try to avoid it Draco or else those seven days will mean absolutely nothing. She'll die on this very day." Rosa confirmed.

"But that makes no sense! If she dies, what's the point in anything? How am I going to be with her, knowing that she'll die at the exact date and time?" he asked feeling outraged and cheated.

"The _point_ _is_ to prove yourself to her and to let her be happy before she leaves. This isn't for you to keep her; it's for her because she deserves to know that the man she loved, loved her back. Don't you think she at least deserves that much?" she asked him. Draco looked away from her.

"She deserves a lot more." Draco said.

"Then it's settled. You have seven days to complete your task before the day of her death. Starting from tomorrow morning, you'll wake up exactly a week from today. Everything will be as it was on Monday morning. Make the best of it…and the best of yourself to her." Rosa said softly.

Draco walked away feeling as if he was being made fun of. His wife _died_ today and someone that he had never seen or met that emerged from a crystal structure was telling him that he was going to have seven days to make everything right again before she died. He shook his head and turned back to Rosa to see that she wasn't there anymore. In her place was the same crystalline angel that Jade had brought home.

Draco watched the angel for a long time before he declared he was absolutely crazy.

"Where did you go? Rosa?" Draco asked, feeling like an idiot. Nothing answered him and he shook his head.

"I'm fucking losing my mind." He said turning away. He walked off into the bedroom and lied down on the bed, looking at Jade's framed picture on the table next to his bed. Taking it from the stand, he looked her over. She had been so happy her whole life and made the most of herself to keep herself and others around her happy. She was a genuine and honest person and had so much good in her, how could she have ever fallen for a wretched man like him?

"You died for me." Draco whispered, holding the frame close to him. He closed his eyes feeling that there was absolutely nothing else that was going to make him happy again, no matter how much he was going to try. It was never going to be the same without her.

Draco woke up in the morning feeling incredibly groggy and thick from sleep. He blinked and turned around to Jade's side seeing that she wasn't there by him like she always was. The anguish and terror swept through him and he swallowed back a sob, knowing that whatever happened last night wasn't a dream. She was truly dead. He got up from his bed and walked out of the bedroom, seeing that she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Everything was the same as it had been since last night. The rose petals were still sitting there, starting to shrivel and dry. The burned out candles and the champagne floating in the water when the ice melted from last night. He looked down the hallway, feeling overwhelmed with a colossal damage to his heart. Rosa coming to him and promising him seven days to relive with days had been a dream. The truth of the matter was that Draco Malfoy was a lonely and broken man, just the way he had left his wife all throughout their entire marriage. He leaned against a wall and rubbed his face wishing that he could start over again. Anything he could do to make her happy again.

He heard the lock on his main door opening and someone struggling to get in. He stomped towards the door and threw it open to see who was trying to break in to his home and was entirely dumbstruck at who he saw at the doorway.

She was wearing a small white hat, her nose red from the cold, holding bags of groceries in her arms. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she smiled pleasantly as if she didn't expect him to be home.

"Good morning. Didn't you go to work today?" Jade asked wobbling past him with so much in her arms.

He didn't answer her; he merely stared at her, not being able to believe that she was walking around in front of him alive.

"The whole store is filled with people stocking up for Christmas. You know, I'm so glad I was the last one to get my organic turkey for half off. There was a lady yelling and screaming, making a scene in the gro-" Jade was cut off when Draco swept her in his arms and kissed her hungrily.

* * *

**That's it for tonight ladies and gentlemen! Please review!**


	22. Monday Morning: The Notebook

He made her drop her groceries and Jade's mind whirled feeling concerned about his sudden behavior and if the eggs were broken or not. That was the only carton the supermarket had left!

Draco pressed her into a wall and kept kissing her urgently as if he was going to lose her at any given moment. She kissed back, wondering what was wrong with him. He had never kissed her that way in years!

"I love you." Draco said breaking off the kiss and kissing her back again.

"Mm, I love you too!" Jade tried to say but Draco's kisses were making it impossible for her to do so. Her heart soared inside of her hearing what she wanted to hear from Draco who had been so distant from her.

"I'm never going to leave you. Never." He said leaning in to kiss her again. He savored every moment that he had with her and thanked Rosa for giving him this chance. He broke off the kiss and pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her hair.

Jade pulled back and looked at him strangely, smiling. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" she asked touching his face.

He didn't know how to answer her. How was he going to explain his sudden behavior? Should he tell her the truth? But that would mean that he was doing this because he knew she was going to die. She'd think he was doing her a _favor_ when in fact; he was honestly doing this for both of themselves.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, running her fingers through his hair. He nodded and hugged her again, resting his cheek on her hair.

"Just had a bad dream…that's all." He answered. He heard her giggle and she hugged him tightly, looking up at him.

"A bad dream? That's all? Well don't worry, it's not real and it'll never come true. Did you have breakfast love?" Jade asked releasing him and bending down to pick up the groceries. She went to walk to the kitchen but screamed in surprise when she saw the mess all over the living room.

"What happened in here?" Jade asked placing the groceries on the floor and inspecting the roses and champagne in the living room. "Oh no…our pictures. They're broken. My goodness, it was fine when I left this morning for the groceries! Honey did you let a Kneazle in again?" Jade asked, picking up the frames.

Draco stopped her from picking it up and they both locked eyes. "Allow me." He whispered. He looked back at the frames and murmured a spell that restored the frames back to their places. He cleaned up the mess in the hallway and in the living room and everything was where it should have been. Draco scooped the bags up to help her and brought them into the kitchen, feeling a rush through his body. He felt new again and filled with life and hope. He was going to make this work.

"What would you like to have today?" Jade asked as she took out everything from the bag.

"Why don't you let me make breakfast today?" Draco asked her. Jade looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

Something was definitely wrong with him. Draco Malfoy wanted to make breakfast? Jade let out a small snort of laughter and quickly composed herself before she upset Draco.

"What?" he asked suddenly uncomfortable. Jade shook her head and waved her hand.

"I'm just an idiot; don't pay any attention to me." Jade said as Draco shifted from foot to foot.

"So can I make breakfast today?" he asked seeing that 'I-don't-think-that's-a-good-idea' look in her eyes again.

"You don't have to Draco. I can make it really quickly and-"

"I have absolutely no problem making breakfast today. Just take a seat over there and tell me what to do." He said guiding her towards a stool. Jade sat down and watched him look around for a pan.

"First things first, what do you want for breakfast?" Jade asked him. He turned to her with a pan in his hands and shook his head.

"That's not first. First is what would _you_ like for breakfast?" Draco asked. He saw her sit up straighter in her stool surprised that he was asking her this. It made him feel ashamed of himself to see that he never gave her a choice in the marriage, that he never asked what she wanted. He always did things the way he wanted and if she thought differently, he'd _force_ her to comply.

"I…I don't know. I'll have whatever you'll have." She stuttered, afraid that if she said anything he didn't want, he'd leave. He set the pan down and walked over to her seeing her wince and be prepared for another argument. Jade waited for it. She waited for him to patronize her and leave her for work. What could she ever say to satisfy him? Instead she watched him kneel on his knees and take her hands.

"This has nothing to do with me anymore. I've been selfish all my life and asked you to do things you didn't want. Can you please give me the privilege of cooking you a breakfast of your favorites?" he asked softly.

Jade blinked at him. She knew he was being sincere and thoughtful but for some reason thought it was too good to be true. All of a sudden he had completely changed as if he had been the old Draco she had fallen in love with. Sweet and considerate from the man she had been married to who turned into cold stone. She felt him squeeze her hands and she nodded.

"I'll have pancakes and eggs." Jade told him seeing him nod. He kissed her cheek and stood up, looking for where to start. He scratched his head, wondering what to do first. Should he start the eggs first or the pancakes? What was he going to do if something started to burn? She wouldn't be too pleased with him. He took out a bowl and started to wonder how he was going to make the pancakes.

"Need some help?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head and assure her that he was doing perfectly well.

"You know, your pancakes will be probably better than mine. I mean I'm always doing everything backwards. My mother always told me to make the batter first. She always told me 'Jade, you need to have flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, milk, eggs and melted butter to make the best pancakes you had ever had.'" Jade told him, seeing him fetch the ingredients from the cupboard.

"Is that so?" he asked, placing them in the counter.

"She'd tell me to put the flour, sugar, salt and baking powder in a bowl. Just like the way you're doing right now." Jade said seeing him smile triumphantly.

"What else did she tell you?" he asked, acting as if he were busy with putting the used ingredients back.

"Then she'd tell me to make a little well in the middle of the bowl and pour the milk, eggs and butter inside and stir." Jade said. She watched him confidently do what she had told him and start to heat the pan. He had a hard time trying to pour the batter in so Jade took this excuse to help him.

As they worked together, Jade felt better than she had before. She remembered on their early days of marriage, he'd desperately try to impress her with his horrible cooking and gave up entirely. Ever since that, he never touched the kitchen to make anything for himself or her. She loved being in the kitchen, only if there was someone there to keep her company. She remembered helping her mother make food and talk to her while they cooked. Now that she cooked all alone, Jade almost always dreaded to cook anything. She flipped the pancakes to the other side and watched Draco play around with the eggs.

"You're really good at cooking, did you know that?" Jade asked seeing him give her a shy smile. "Stop lying to me, Blast Ended Skrewts have a better chance at cooking a breakfast than I do." he said wrapping his arms around her. Jade helped take the breakfast to the dinner table where they ate and spoke about Christmas plans.

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to have a big Christmas dinner just like every other Christmas you know? And what if we asked the elderly couple over? The Carren's?" Jade asked carefully seeing Draco nod and pour himself some orange juice. She thought she would ask him now rather than later, since he was in such a good mood this morning.

"I think that's a great idea. But whatever happened to their children? Don't they have any?" Draco asked seeing Jade twirl her fork in her fingers, looking at her food.

"Their children want to spend Christmas with their own children and friends. It's sad actually. People that still have their parents who are still alive and well but so alone. They just take their parents for granted and forget about them. Imagine that…imagine how the Carren's feel, children that they helped grow and love and lose sleep over, those same kids forget about their parents. I'm sometimes happy in a way that we didn't have kids. I wouldn't like to be forgotten that way." She said ruefully.

Draco stopped chewing, feeling himself lose his appetite. There was so much irony behind her words; he didn't know where to start. To be forgotten, he was sure that she lived with the fact that Draco had always forgotten her. Then he noticed how much she resented other people for treating their parents like nobodies. She cared about her own parents and always had seen other elderly people as her own parents and treated them like hers since she was never close to her own.

"Are you finished? I'll wash the dishes today." Jade said getting up.

"I'm done." He said quietly. She took the plates from the table and left to wash the dishes as Draco started thinking.

"How's the first day going so far?" Rosa said appearing in front of him.

Draco looked up to see her comfortably sitting on the chair in front of him, looking through a stack of Christmas cards Jade had written out to her entire neighborhood.

"How can a person be so patient?" she mumbled as she looked through them.

"There's so much I want to do for her…I just don't know what to do or how to do it." Draco said seeing her shake her head and sigh slightly.

"It shouldn't take you this long you know. You're a smart man but by goodness you are slow when it comes to learning what a person would want and need."

"It's too risky. I don't want things to end badly if I take her to the Burrow." Draco said in a low voice so Jade couldn't hear from the kitchen. Rosa shrugged.

"Things don't have to end badly Draco. You always have another choice." She said.

"I don't think you understand Rosa. The last time we went to visit the Burrow, we had a big fight with her parents and left before her brothers murdered us. None of them were for this marriage. All of them hate me." Draco said sternly.

Again she seemed unfazed and indifferent to what he was trying to tell her. "All I can tell you is that things change…people change. Especially if we're given 5 or 6 years. You've never been the same Draco when you started out, married to Jade didn't you? Jade isn't the same as she was 5 or 6 years ago. Situations change and feelings for other people change Draco. If you're willing to take the risk to see what might happen then she'll know you at least tried. Hm…I think I hear Mila Carren is asking if her car would work. Excuse me while I see that small issue." Rosa said getting up.

"What? Where are you going? I'm not finished-"

"Honey? Who are you talking to?" Jade asked from the doorway.

Draco turned around and saw that Jade looked at him curiously. "Er…no one. I'm just…stretching." Draco said pulling his arms forward. Jade chuckled at his weird display.

"What do you want to do today?" Draco asked holding her hand and taking her to the living room where they sat on the comfortable sofa. Jade smiled as she nestled into his strong and warm chest, feeling the comfort of the sofa and his body together. This was such a pleasant day; Jade dared to wish that it would never stop.

"You won't be going to work today?" Jade asked him, seeing him shake his head. He ran his hands down her back feeling her shudder slightly from his soothing touch.

"I won't go to work whenever you're here. I want to spend every living moment I can with you." he told her, feeling her dig her face deeper into his chest. He remembered what he told her on that Sunday morning when she simply requested him to stay with her, just because they had the day off together. He couldn't imagine what it would have felt like for her when he left. If she deliberately left him to attend other things, he'd be crushed.

"I'm glad I'm getting to spend Christmas with you." Jade told him. He breathed in deeply wondering if she had been thinking about this before he told her about that 'business trip' with Gwenda. He felt anger flaring inside of his chest as he thought of the woman who partially ruined his life. As he fumed in anger, Jade suggested that they watch a muggle movie together. He remembered that she had also asked about this during that week and their warm conversation about 'The Notebook' and how similar Draco was to the main character of the movie.

"Do you want to watch the Notebook?" Draco asked. He knew how much he hated that movie and rolled his eyes at how Jade cried throughout the entire movie and throughout the whole night, holding on to him dearly. Now that he thought about it, he found it incredibly endearing of her and wished that he would have made her feel better about it.

"The Notebook? But I thought you hated that movie!" Jade said. Jade needed to know exactly what it was that completely turned Draco into such a romantic. She absolutely loved this side of him but what was it that compelled him to suggest 'The Notebook'? He hated it as much as she loved it!

"Well I do hate that movie but I know you love it. And besides, you kept telling me how the main character reminded you of me in Hogwarts." He said as she laughed in embarrassment.

"You were a pain in the arse…well, before I started to like you." Jade said seeing him flash her his charming smile.

"You can't blame me at all. I really was hopelessly in love with you." he said hearing her chuckle.

"Are you still hopelessly in love with me now?" Jade asked seeing him think about it for a while.

"Hopelessly, helplessly, madly, deeply, truly." He said seeing her widening her eyes and let out an excited laugh.

As they watched 'The Notebook' in their muggle DVD player, Draco had to restrain himself from squirming uncomfortably in his seat. It was all quickly forgotten when he looked over to Jade to see the tender faces she made as she watched the movie. She'd usually play with his hands as she watched and pull herself closer whenever Noah and Allie would have their intimate moments. Just looking at her while watching the movie was joy enough, why couldn't he see this all before? How and why did he find her irritating before?

The film ended and Jade wiped the tears from her eyes from feeling so happy and incredibly sad for Noah and Allie at the end of the movie. She wanted the same ending for her and Draco. She wanted to grow old with him and still have the love for him as fresh as it was when they had first started. She knew her love with Draco wasn't all that perfect but nothing was meant to be perfect in life. This was just a movie but Jade wouldn't have been surprised if there were some people that had such a strong love between each other that could never be replaced no matter how long the years. Jade looked up to see Draco staring at her fondly, not realizing that the movie was over.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Jade asked touching his chin. He shook his head and nodded towards the television and was surprised to see that the movie had ended.

"It's done? That forsaken movie is finished?" Draco asked as Jade laughed and lightly hit his chest.

"Didn't you notice?" Jade asked standing up from the sofa. She walked over to their multimedia player and shut everything off.

"I don't have the time to notice anything else when I'm with you." he said seeing her turn and smile.

"You never…you know…said that about me." She said. He walked over to her and picked her up into his arms.

"I should have earlier then." He told her. He carried her to their bedroom and placed her on their bed. Jade sat up and unbuttoned his shirt as he kissed her, trying to take his time and relish every living moment that was present between them. She slid his shirt off of him and raised her arms, grinning as he pulled her sweater off of her. He threw the sweater aside and crawled into bed with her, feeling that this was the greatest conceivable love there ever was.


	23. Monday Morning: The Letter

**Sorry for the late update guys, I was watching Hell's Kitchen!!! I am in LOVE with Gordon Ramsey and I would gladly like to announce that I will be making a story based upon his character!!!! Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Draco watched her sleep peacefully. Her soft dark red hair was strewn all over her pillow and she breathed softly, her lip twitching every now and then. She looked very much alive than the pale and almost cold body he had seen on the night of her death. His heart sank when he was reminded that the day was over and that there was only 6 days left. 6 days until she had to leave forever. He closed his eyes and pressed his head into her chest to calm himself. Her heartbeat calmed him but all the same kept reminding him that it was a like a clock, counting down to the very last days of her life. Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked off the bed to his desk.

First thing was always first, he needed to contact Jade's family. He needed her to have her last Christmas with them. He sat down on his chair and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill. He started to write the letter out and stopped, knowing that it wasn't what anyone would want to read after 6 years. He started another one again.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_I hope you and your family have been well and in good health after all these years. It isn't easy to be writing this letter, especially knowing that we haven't been in contact for so many years but please believe that I am writing this letter to you in hopes of reconciliation. It hasn't been one day since Jade ever stopped thinking about you. Our home is filled with pictures of all of you but quite empty of the presence and love that should have been there 6 years ago. I know that I've never been the perfect choice as your daughter's husband, but the fact of the matter is that I love her dearly and want her to be happy. Her true happiness lies in her family, something we've both been deprived of for 6 lonely years. I know I am not one to forgive and highly unworthy of your forgiveness for taking your daughter away from you but I've changed. I am truly sorry for all the distress and absent love of a daughter you both have truly and honestly loved all your lives. I cannot make up for the last 6 years but I don't want to endure another minute of keeping what should have been a beautiful and loving relationship. Jade and I want to spend our Christmas with you and every Christmas after that but we will understand if you didn't want to keep any relations with us after what we had done. We love you with all our being and hope to hear from you soon._

_Love, _

_Jade and Draco. _

Draco folded the letter inside of an envelope and sealed it. He walked towards his eagle owl and tied the letter to its leg.

"Give it to Molly or Arthur Weasley in the Burrow. Go on." Draco said releasing the eagle. He watched his eagle fly away into the quiet and dark night sky and closed the windows. He turned around and saw Jade rolling on to her side, patting the empty space where he should have been. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, squinting at him.

"Draco?" she croaked. "Why are you up?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Draco slipped into the bed and shut off the lights, bringing her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, falling asleep again.


	24. One Day: Reconciliation

**Tuesday**

Jade woke up in the morning and found that Draco was still sleeping. She smiled and touched his cheek softly wishing that he'd love her the way he did yesterday. There was a small tap on the window and she saw Draco's eagle standing on the ledge of the window, tapping impatiently.

"I'm coming." She whispered getting off the bed and opening the window. The eagle stuck it's leg out and Jade went to untie the letter but Draco stopped her from doing so. She looked up and immediately regretted what she had done. What if this offended him? He wasn't going to talk to her again for a very long time and Jade would have to wait a long time until a miracle happened for him to love her again. Instead he untied the letter from the eagle and tossed it a biscuit from his desk.

"Go shoo." He said closing the window.

"I'm s-sorry Draco, I just went to-" she stopped seeing him smile at her. "What?" Jade asked.

"It's just a letter Jade. There's nothing to apologize about if you're letting my owl in. What are you doing up so early anyway?" he yawned, slipping the letter into a file in his desk.

"I have work today and so do you." Jade said leaning into him

"Why don't you call in sick?" he asked seeing her shake her head.

"But what happens to all those poor children that would need my medical attention?" Jade asked as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Well Healer Malfoy what happened to me? Don't I need your medical attention as much as those bratty little kids?" he asked seeing her give him a mischievous smile.

"Let's see exactly what's wrong with you." she said turning on the knobs in the tub and closing the bathroom door shut.

Jade left the house after a reluctant Draco let her go. He felt highly uncomfortable when he was alone in the house without her. He opened the file where he slipped the letter he received this morning and his heart jumped when he saw Molly Weasley's signature on the envelope. He tore the envelope open and read the letter that was sent to him.

_Dear my sweet children,_

_There are so many things that we want to discuss with the both of you, but it's too much to write. Is it all right if we meet? Of course our hearts have been with you for all these years and we must waste no time. Arthur and I cannot tell you how long we've wanted to know how you both were and where you were. We've missed you and are pining to have you back into the family. Arthur and I are available this afternoon if you are willing to meet. We absolutely cannot wait to see you both again and love you immensely. _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

Draco immediately sent out a reply.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Will 12:00 at the Hogsmeade station be convenient?_

_

* * *

  
_

Draco waited at the Hogsmeade station for his in-laws Molly and Arthur. He looked up and saw two middle aged redheads, walking towards him. As they approached closer, Draco could see how worried, excited, anxious and happy they were to see their daughter and her husband that they hadn't seen after 6 years. Arthur and Molly both looked older since the last time Draco had seen them. There were more grays on their heads and their faces looked tired. Arthur looked skeptical and much more relaxed and stern but Molly was simply bubbling in happiness and excitement. They stopped in front of Draco and they took a long look at him.

"Hello." Draco said, not knowing what else to say. This would have been much easier if Jade was with him but he knew that he would have to break the ice with her parents anyways.

"You've grown. Of course you've grown, you're 24 years old. You look so handsome dear." Molly said smiling at him nervously.

"You look very beautiful." He said shaking her hand. She giggled and poked Arthur who gave a curt nod to Draco.

"How are you?" Arthur asked as Draco shook his hand.

"Good…and yourself?" he asked. He had never been this nervous in his life. Well with the exception of having to meet Jade and Draco's parents after getting married so quickly. He remembered how angry Arthur was and how he threatened to take his life for placing his daughter under the Imperious Curse.

"Where's my daughter?" he asked instead of answering Draco's question. Molly pinched Arthur's arm to keep a cool head with Draco.

"I wanted to speak to you both about Jade actually. May we discuss this over lunch?" Draco asked as Molly nodded eagerly. She looked at Arthur who looked like he had a hard time wanting to go anywhere with Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy who had made his entire life difficult and always reminded him of his financial status and place in society.

"We might as well." Arthur said.

Draco turned around and they walked into Hogsmeade and spoke to each other about what happened after Jade and Draco's marriage.

"Jade doesn't know I'm here. She doesn't know anything about our meeting today." Draco told them, seeing them suddenly look uncomfortable in their seats. They were in a new restaurant in Hogsmeade, eating their lunch.

"So she doesn't want to see us-"

"No sir, that's not it. I wanted to surprise her. Ever since we've left from here, she's always expressed how much she's missed you both and loved you every day. She's afraid that if she'd want to see you, you might not want her back and she can't stand to hurt you any more than she has." Draco said seeing Molly burst into tears.

"She feels guilty for what she's done and I am too. I wanted to apologize to the both of you for what I did. I took your daughter away from you. I forced her from you and I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have been selfish. I should have been patient and tried to let it work than do something so irresponsible and insensitive." Draco said feeling very frustrated at himself for that. If he had been more responsible, she wouldn't have had to stay away from her parents for all these years. Molly reached out and placed a hand on Draco's.

"Draco you should understand that you both were still children. We were so afraid of losing our baby because that's usually what happens. Rarely, you'd see two teenage children that had just graduated from Hogwarts marry off and stay together after all these years. We thought you both were making a big mistake. People change within time and we didn't want both of you to regret this for the rest of your lives." She told him.

Draco stared in amazement at Molly Weasley. Jade was so much like her. There were so many things that she said that reminded him of Jade. Arthur cleared his throat and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"I'm surprised you two have made it this far." Arthur said opening his eyes and looking at Draco intensely.

Draco watched Jade's father. This man was torn apart. Jade often told him, earlier in their marriage how close she was to her father and how much her father loved her. Draco understood how Arthur Weasley felt. The daughter that he nurtured all throughout his life, this very daughter was taken away by some idiot pompous boy that was just as rude and arrogant as his father was. Draco also didn't forget that his very own father threatened the life of Arthur's youngest, Ginny Weasley. As if nothing else could have been worse for Draco.

"Sir, I love your daughter as maddeningly as I've loved her when we first married. In that marriage, we've learned a lot from each other. She's turned me into the man that my parents should have made me. I don't think I can live without her Mr. Weasley. I do honestly love her…and I can say with all the confidence in the world that she loves me as well." Draco told Arthur whose eyes softened.

Arthur's eyes welled in tears and he looked away, blinking them away. Molly was already wiping hers, patting Arthur's arm.

"It's so nice to know that Jade's been with someone she loved when we weren't there. What kind parents have we been Arthur? How could we have done this to her? She's our little baby for goodness sake! We should have been adults and brought them back but we never moved for 6 years! If it weren't for Draco, who knows what she would have been turned into?" Molly asked sobbing.

Arthur swallowed and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to console Molly. Draco didn't want to take any credit at all. There was nothing he could do for Jade to make her happy. He never tried. He left her just like everyone had. After Molly had finished crying and Arthur was finally soft, they spoke a little more on what Draco and Jade had been up to for such a longtime.

"Are there any grandchildren for me?" Molly asked fondly.

Draco cringed and looked at the both of them, seeing them smile hopefully at him. "No…we haven't had any children." Draco said...not yet.

Molly gasped and leaned forward, looking concerned. "Is there something wrong with Jade? Oh my goodness, she's always loved children and-"

"We've just been really busy, trying to set our foot down. There's nothing wrong with her, she's always wanted children, since she's a child Healer." Draco told them. Arthur was delighted.

"A child Healer? My Jade? She's always wanted to be a Healer for children. Did you hear that Molly? A child Healer…my daughter." Arthur said. His voice cracked and he placed a hand over his eyes, unable to stop his tears from pouring. Molly placed an arm around him and kissed him as Arthur sniffed loudly and took the tissues from Molly's hand.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Arthur said.

"Of course, please don't apologize." Draco told Arthur who nodded.

"So when will I be able to see my daughter?" he asked, regaining himself.

"The sooner, the better." Draco said as Molly jumped in her seat.

"Come this evening! Everyone's just arrived and the whole family is celebrating at the Burrow. The only ones we were missing were you and Jade." Molly said.

Draco didn't even need to think about it. He was incredibly happy that this was starting out sooner than he had imagined.

"You have my word. We'll be there this evening then." Draco said as Molly erupted into another fit of fresh tears.

"My dear sweet little boy. I'm sorry I couldn't have known you earlier." She said hugging him tightly.

Draco hugged her back feeling that this is what a mother's love should have been. He released her and turned to Arthur who said nothing but embrace him warmly, patting him stiffly and heavily on his back.

"Such a grown man since the last time I saw you." he said seeing Draco smile in embarrassment.


	25. One Day: Winter Surprise

**This is the last chapter for tonight! Please Review and Enjoy!!!!!!!!! =]**

**

* * *

**

Jade was finished with her patients and started to get ready to leave.

"Jade? Are you going home now?" one of the Healers from Jade's department asked. Jade looked up to see a friend of hers, Alexis standing there with a slight pout.

"Well my shift is over. Why? Is there anything I can do for you?" Jade asked.

Alexis walked in and sat on one of the seats next to Jade's desk. "I've been feeling slightly nauseous lately. I'm extremely tired and-"

"You're pregnant." Jade smiled, seeing Alexis throw her hands up and shake her head.

"I wanted to surprise you!" she said as Jade hugged her tightly.

"Well you did. At least I didn't get to hear from anyone else this time. How far along are you?" Jade asked seeing Alexis smile.

"I'm a few weeks in. I haven't told Henry yet but I'm sure he'll be ecstatic when he hears about his second child. Honestly, I have never seen a man so ridiculous when I told him I was pregnant with our first child…"

Jade drifted off as she thought about Draco. Draco never wanted a child. Her heart ached as she thought about how hard it was to cut her baby, her own child with Draco off because of him. She envied Alexis for having a man that loved children and loved her to have children with her…Draco never gave her that. She wished she knew what Alexis was talking about. She wished she had told Alexis _'Yes well my husband went ballistic with joy.'_ But she never could and wondered if the future held any children for her with Draco.

"Jade?" Alexis whispered poking her.

"Hmm? I'm sorry I just headed off somewhere else. What were you saying?" Jade asked as Alexis nodded behind her.

Jade turned around in her seat and saw Draco standing there, smiling brilliantly at her. Her heart seemed to miss a beat as she saw the man who she called her husband. Even after all these years he maintained to look as handsome as he ever was. He leaned against the doorway, wearing a soft lavender shirt and black pants, with a cashmere cloak over him looking casual and stunning.

"I have an appointment with Healer Malfoy." He said still staring at her. Jade broke into a grin and looked away blushing. She looked at Alexis who eyed Draco rather shocked and flustered to see him standing there.

"Alexis meet my husband Draco, Draco this is Alexis. She works in the pediatric wing as well." Jade said as Draco nodded.

"Nice to meet you Alexis." He said.

Jade fought a smile when she saw Alexis take a moment to bring herself together. It flattered her to see that other women thought her husband was attractive. She knew Alexis loved Henry and was absolutely faithful to him but seeing her at loss for words when she saw Draco warmed Jade inside. He was all hers.

"Hello." She said faintly. She looked back at Jade and gave her an apologetic look and Jade grinned, shaking her head. "Well then…I have to be going. Bye Jade and have a lovely Christmas! Nice to meet you Draco!" Alexis said getting up and smoothing her skirt. She lowered herself and whispered in Jade's ear. "You're so lucky!"

With that, Alexis straightened up and walked out as Draco stepped out of her way. Jade whirled her chair around so that she was facing directly towards Draco. She folded her hands and crossed her legs giving him a suspicious look.

"What brings you here after all these years?" Jade asked. Draco smirked and closed the door behind him, walking towards her. He hung his cloak and bent down to kiss her. Jade kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up from the chair.

"I wanted to surprise you." he murmured against her lips. Jade smiled against his lips and felt behind her to reach for the desk. She cleared her things from her desk and told Draco to set her down on it. He kissed her as he placed her on the desk and nearly died from the pleasure of having her legs wrapped around his waist as she unzipped his pants and reached for him.

"Jade." He whispered.

"This is the best surprise you've ever gotten me. Thank you." Jade breathed into his ear. He tried to concentrate but found it incredibly hard when she found herself more intensely involved.

"Wait, I need to tell you something." He said quickly blurted.

"Please Draco, right after this." Jade said ripping off her shirt.

* * *

"But I thought we were inviting the Carren's over for Christmas. Where are we going?" Jade asked as Draco unlocked the front door to their home.

"We'll still invite the Carren's over for Christmas but it won't be at our home." Draco said opening the door for her. Jade walked in feeling incredibly confused.

"So where are we going?" Jade asked. She was turned around by Draco and felt him press a kiss to her lips.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Was that a joke?

"Of course I do." She told him.

"Then you'll pack your bags and come with me." He told her.

"Oh my goodness, you have to tell me where we're going. Is it sunny there? Is it cold? I have to know what to pack!" Jade told him. She was incredibly anxious and frightened. They had never gone on a vacation in over 4 years. She wasn't used to traveling with him and he needed to do the best he could to calm her down.

"Don't worry; we'll still be in England. We're just visiting some people." Draco said leading her to the bedroom.

"Some people? Who are they? Why-oh all right, I'll try to shut up." Jade said when he started to get antsy from her questions.

"I told you love, it's a surprise. Just pack your bags and tell me when you're finished so I can take them there." He said as she nodded.

"Just one more question." Jade said turning around again. She giggled when he mocked a resigned look, throwing up his hands in the air.

"One." He said.

"How long are we staying there?" Jade asked.

Draco, Molly and Arthur all agreed to 5 days.

"5 days." He answered. She raised her eyebrows and went to open her mouth to speak but Draco wagged his finger in the air. "You said one." He told her.

Draco and Jade packed their bags. He watched Jade look a little skeptical about the vacation, wondering who it exactly was that she was going to meet. He saw her thinking about it, dismissing people and suspecting them. She looked at her clothes, wondering if they would be suitable for whoever was going to host them.

"Draco?" Jade asked holding up her shirts. "How are they like? I don't want to seem like I'm overdressed or underdressed." She said self consciously.

"They're very simple and beautiful people. Just like you. I'm sure whatever you're comfortable with, they'll feel the same." He said. She peered over to see that he was packing his casual wear, nothing too fancy and no suits at all. It comforted her to know that she would be able to wear what she wanted without making a fool out of herself. There was a tap on the window and Draco turned to see Gwenda's orange breasted Great Horned Owl flapping it's wings and tapping impatiently.

"It's Gwenda's owl." Jade told him. He walked over to the window and opened it as the owl stuck it's leg out. He opened the letter and read its contents.

_Where have you been? I've been waiting for you at work and you never came! You are supposed to arrive at my house tomorrow morning! Where are you now?_

_Gwenda_

Draco lit the letter on fire and watched it crumble into ashes. He scribbled a quick letter back to her in hopes of her never to bother him again.

_Don't count on it; I'm never going to come. I'm off to spend the rest of my days with my wife. Don't bother ever writing here again. Any letter you send here from now on will be sent right back to you. Goodbye and my sincerest apologies._

She didn't deserve _anything_ from him, not even his apologies after all that had happened. But Draco never stopped reminding himself that it was also partially his fault for inviting Gwenda into his life when he already had Jade. It was his mistake; he was going to have to deal with it.

"What did she say love?" Jade asked lugging her suitcase off to the side.

"She wished us a Happy Christmas." Draco told her. He shut the windows and walked over to Jade.

"Oh that's very sweet of her. Did you wish her a Happy Christmas as well?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"Of course. Are you all set?" he asked seeing her nod.

"Everything's packed. How about you?" Jade asked sifting through his things.

"I'm set." He said. She nodded and helped him zip the suitcase up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Make sure all the doors and windows are locked." Draco said.

"Yes sir." She saluted. He chuckled, gave her a quick kiss and apparated with their two suitcases. While he was gone, Jade went around the house, charming all the locks and windows. She went back into the bedroom and sat on her bed wondering where they were going to go. She heard a soft pop and saw Draco standing there in front of her, pulling out a black sash.

"What's that for?" Jade asked. He walked over to her and wrapped the sash around her eyes and ignored her protests.

"Just trust me Jade." He said, going to tie the sash behind her head.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Sure…I guess." Jade muttered.

"Love…a little enthusiasm please." He said, grinning widely. He blindfolded her with the sash and tied it behind her head, hearing her complain and tell him that she couldn't smell or hear anything. She placed a hand on his cheek and took his hand. Jade felt the familiar feeling of apparating. Her whole body felt like it was being squeezed through a narrow pipe and suddenly, the sensation was all over. Jade stumbled on her feet and Draco had held her up by having his arm around her waist. Jade could hear nothing, smell nothing and of course couldn't see anything.

Draco stood in front of the Weasley's, every single one of them. He saw them all staring at him and Jade with so many mixed emotions, much like the very first time he had seen Molly and Arthur. Seeing Jade had heightened these emotions and nearly all of them were crying. Molly sobbed loudly with the other women who were restraining themselves from jumping on to Jade who was still blindfolded, blocked from hearing and smelling anything.

It was a useful tool that black sash, given to him by none other than Fred and George Weasley themselves. Jade couldn't hear any of them talking excitedly and crying and couldn't smell the aroma of Molly Weasley's delicious food.

"Draco?" Jade asked, her grip on him tightened. "What's going on?" she asked.

Everyone nearly jumped in delight, as if their one year old baby started to say their first words.

"I'm going to take it off now." Draco told them who nodded.

"Everyone shut up!" Bill ordered them.

"Mum _please_ get a hold of yourself." Fred told her.

Jade felt Draco pull the sash off and she opened her eyes to see Molly Weasley flying right at her.

"_MY BABY_!" she screeched.

Jade didn't even have time to think. Molly engulfed her into a hug and Jade automatically wrapped her hands around in response, too shocked to say anything or cry. She saw everybody standing there, walking over to get their chance to hug her and tell her how much they missed her. Molly pulled back and looked over Jade's face, fussing about things that Jade couldn't find herself to concentrate on. Faces of her family, all together, excited to see her again sent her into such a deep shock, she felt her eyes roll back and her body fall limp.


	26. One Day: 6 Years

Draco caught Jade before she fell to the ground and everyone let out a small yelp when they saw her fall unconscious.

"Oh my goodness! She's gone into shock." Hermione said trying not to bend down too much. She was pregnant and held on to a young girl's hand that looked very much like her. Jade groaned in his arms and Draco looked down to see her roll her head to the side.

"Let's just take her inside first." Arthur suggested. Draco nodded and supported Jade's head with his arm and placed his other arm under her knees.

"Have you got my sister Malfoy?" George asked. Draco looked to see Fred and George grin while Bill and Charlie smirked at him. Ron didn't seem pleased at all. Ever since he had seen Draco Malfoy, Ron glowered all the time but right now, he looked concerned to see his unconscious twin sister after all these years. Harry stood there, carrying one of his sons who looked staggeringly just like him.

"Don't worry, I've got her." Draco assured them. He lifted Jade easily and followed Molly and Arthur into the Burrow. The house was awfully cramped and awkward looking. There were so many pictures hanging on the walls. Draco followed them upstairs and Molly opened the door to what seemed like their guest room and Jade's old room.

"Put her on the bed dear." Molly said. Draco placed Jade gently on the bed and he looked around to see everyone hovering over her.

Jade opened her eyes and saw so many familiar faces. Two identical faces in particular blinked and smiled at her that Jade realized had missed more than she could have ever thought.

"I swear I told them not to have Ron be the first one you had to see. The sight of him makes Crookshanks cough up more than hairballs." Fred said.

"Well it could have been worse couldn't it? Imagine if _Percy_ had been there. Jade could have dropped dead." George said. No one noticed Draco shift uncomfortably in his stance when they mentioned death and Jade together.

"Well she hasn't coughed up any hairballs or dropped dead. Move aside." Ron said shoving George away.

"But she _fainted _didn't she? That alone proves my point. She doesn't have to cough up hairballs, don't you, the jelly of my bean?" Fred asked Jade who tried to adjust her eyes to her family. There were a few sighs and scoffs.

"There he goes again with the jelly of my bean. What's next? The tea cozy to my Dobby?" a voice, which sounded like Angelina, asked.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Molly asked pushing them aside.

This was definitely _not_ a dream. This was really happening. The people that she loved so dearly and couldn't stop thinking about all these years were standing in front of her, giving her their watery smiles. Christmas just came too early.

"Mum." Jade croaked. She pushed herself up and hugged her mother feeling the years of anguish and torment exploding out of her.

"I'm so sorry Jade." Her mother cried.

"No don't be sorry Mum, I should be sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"It's not your fault Jade. It's our fault. We should have never let you leave. How could I have done this to you? My sweet, sweet child. You don't know how much I've missed you." she said.

Jade hugged her tightly burying her face into her mother's shoulder, breathing in her mother's sweet smell. Draco stood back and saw Jade reconnecting with her family again. He felt a lump form in his throat as he watched Molly let go of Jade and Arthur welcome back his daughter into his arms. He held his daughter tightly to him, keeping himself strong enough not to cry. The way Jade bawled in his arms caused Draco to turn away from looking on any further. It gave him a sense of peace that Jade had gotten what she had always wanted ever since they left from the Burrow.

He knew that this part of Jades life was something that she was going to cherish until Monday night. Whenever he thought about Monday night, he'd instantly go into a state of panic. Why couldn't _she_ just be given a second chance in life just as he had been given a second chance to make her happy? A glint of blonde hair caught his eye and he saw Rosa on her knees, playing with a baby with red hair on the floor. She giggled and looked up to see Draco watching her and she gave a nod.

After hugging her father, Jade almost screamed when all of her brothers and sister toppled over to hug her.

"Mum told us what happened. You couldn't even visit once?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes from the tears.

"Ginny please." Jade said seeing her sister shake her head. "I'm really sorry." Jade said touching Ginny's hand.

"It's better if we drop the subject. There's no use talking about whatever happened in the past. Jade and Draco are back home and that's all anybody ever wanted. We have to start over anew. If it wasn't for Draco, we would have probably never get to see this day." Arthur said looking at Draco who knew better then all of them about never getting to see this day.

"Thank you Draco." Hermione said from the bed.

Draco nodded at Hermione and to everyone else who thanked him. Fleur Delacour danced towards him and kissed his cheeks.

"Good man." Bill said clapping Draco's back and shaking his hand.

"Why did you contact us after all these years? What reminded you that she had a family after 6 years?" Ron asked tightly. Everyone turned around towards him.

"Ron-" Molly growled but Draco placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right and I apologize for that…Ron." Draco said feeling that it was incredibly hard for him to be civilized with Ronald Weasley who had broken his nose at Hogwarts and had been his rival along with Potter almost all of his life. He knew that if he was going to behave badly, it would upset Jade and the whole point of the reunion and he didn't want to even _think_ about ruining anything for Jade.

"Honestly speaking, after I left the Burrow, I vowed to myself that I would never come back here again. Jade and I had gotten married and had to leave from here because no one agreed to it. Words were exchanged and before anyone got hurt we left. That's the impression we had of each other and none of us knew when we were going to ever see each other again but imagine having to see that look on your wife's face whenever she talks about her estranged family. I mean I grew up almost isolated from my family. I never had any siblings. I never had cousins that I had met. I never had parents that cared so I didn't see what the big deal was. I was fine in my own world but I saw that Jade wasn't. And honestly, it would have taken some people a year, a day, a month, 2 years, 3, 4, 5 years. Maybe never for someone. Maybe it would have been too late for that person to realize that they shouldn't waste their lives living away from the people that always mattered to them. The bottom line is that it takes people time to realize that nothing is more important than spending the rest of your life not ignoring the people you've loved but spending every last moment of your life with them…because you don't live forever. You never know when you're going to leave and in the moments that you do, the last thing you want to do is to regret and thinking what if…or I should have…" Draco said.

"To regret while you're dying is one thing, to regret when that person had died is a completely different thing. It changes your life." He said to Ron.


	27. One Day: Homemade Water

Jade didn't want her brother to feel defeated. He knew Ron was still bitter over her leaving with Draco whom he hated with his heart and soul. But she felt surprised yet proud of the way Draco calmly explained himself to Ron. She looked around to see everyone give Draco an admiring look, agreeing to every word he had said. She also listened to him feeling inspired by him. However she felt as if there was something missing with everything he was saying and the way he had been acting lately.

_To regret while you're dying is one thing, to regret when that person had died is a completely different thing. It changes your life._

Was that why he changed? Who had died for him to realize that nothing was to be taken for granted? Everyone was silent and Ron turned red.

"And it's not like any of us tried to find Jade and apologize ourselves for what happened. It's embarrassing to see that none of our family members including myself never brought back the sister we always loved; instead we needed someone else to do the job for us. If anyone needs to be questioned Ron, it should be us." Ginny said looking at her side to acknowledge Ron.

"Let's not talk about this anymore please." Jade said.

"Stop stressing her, Jade do you need to rest?" Molly asked and Jade shook her head.

"No thanks Mum. I'm not sleepy." Jade said. "Well then you must be hungry. I made your favorites for dinner sweetheart so freshen up and come downstairs to eat." Molly said kissing Jade's forehead and leaving.

"Let her at least wash up! Move over you old heavy men." Molly grumbled. Jade went to the bathroom, washed up and got out to meet with her brothers and their wives. Bill introduced Fleur to Jade and their two daughters Victoire and Dominique Weasley and their youngest son, Louis Weasley. Jade took Louis in her arms and played with him, seeing him laugh uncontrollably when she made silly faces.

"Oh my goodness they're so big! Hello Victoire! I saw you when you were only 2 years old." She said looking at the 8 year old in amazement. She blushed and had her hands folded behind her as Jade hugged her.

"She looks so much like you Fleur." Jade said seeing Fleur smile. Jade turned to Dominique and touched her hand. "And you must be Dominique." She said seeing Dominique nod.

"And you have to be my Aunty Jade. My Daddy always told me about you and showed me pictures." She said excited to finally meet her Aunt.

"Did he really? I wish I had a picture of you to look at before I met you." Jade said.

"No need Aunty Jade. We'll take pictures from now on. Say Sugar Quills!" Dominique said flashing a camera and taking a picture of Jade.

"Sorry Jhayde," Fleur said in her thick French accent. "She juzz likes to take lots of pictures!" Fleur purred.

"It's all right. I hope I didn't break your camera." Jade said as Dominique giggled.

"Jade this is Roxanne and Arthur. Roxanne, Arthur, meet your Aunt Jade and Uncle Draco." George said as Roxanne and Arthur hugged Jade and Draco.

"If you're our Aunt and Uncle, why didn't we see you before?" Roxanne asked innocently, sitting on Jade's lap.

"Well, we simply never kept in touch." Jade answered her, touching her cheek.

"Didn't you love us?" Arthur asked innocently, looking at Draco with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Sweetheart we love you so much, even if we were far apart, we'd love you as much as we do now." Jade told him. Jade and Draco was then introduced to James and Albus, Harry and Ginny's children.

"We have another one on the way." Harry said pointing to Ginny who wasn't showing yet. Ginny smiled and brushed her hand across her stomach.

"Just found out a week ago. I'm due in July." She said.

"Hm, another prophecy in the making?" Draco joked seeing the flash of horror come across Harry's eyes.

"Let's hope not." Harry said shaking his head.

"How have you both been?" Jade asked letting go of Albus who squirmed and squealed in Jade's arms. He ran off with his other cousins and James stood there, watching Jade and Draco curiously in Harry's arms.

"With kids, it feels like I want to _escape_. Every day you're dealing with new situations, it's absolutely mad but we've been great for the most part." Ginny said taking a seat next to Jade.

"But there hasn't been one day when I never thought of you. I always wondered how you were, wondered about my niece or nephews and tried to think of how they would look like between you and Mal-I mean Draco." Ginny said. Jade and Draco met eyes and they both looked away, looking unhappy.

"You don't have children. They don't have children, do they?" Harry asked and Jade shook her head.

"We don't." she said, hoping that they wouldn't ask why. Ron looked like he was about to ask why but thought for the better of it.

"Dinner! Everyone come downstairs and bring Jade and Draco!" Molly called from downstairs.

"Come on, let's go. Hello Rose." Jade said picking up the 2 year old toddler.

"Hi." She squeaked. She had bushy brown hair that was pulled into a half ponytail. She had brown sparkling eyes and looked much like Hermione. They all walked downstairs and Jade sat down on her seat with Draco sitting right next to her. The entire family spoke to each other, filling each other in on what happened during the 6 years that Jade missed.

They told each other hilarious stories between each other and their kids who were known to be the funniest people in the household. Jade sensed that Draco was somewhat uncomfortable in such a loud and carefree environment. Everyone loved each other and expressed it so differently, it was giving him uncertainty to what he would say or act. Jade held on to his hand and asked him if he was all right.

"I'm fine." He smiled, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"You don't know how badly I want to thank you for giving me my family back. I don't know what to say or do to repay what you've done for me." Jade told him, holding on to his hand tighter.

"You can do a lot of things for me actually." He winked.

Jade widened her eyes and gasped, smacking him lightly on his chest. He grinned and she giggled back hoping that no one heard.

"You can do something else." He said his voice taking a serious tone.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Don't ever think you need to repay me back. This is _your_ family that I've taken away from you. I want you to be happy Jade and I want you to keep that. Don't return it to me…enjoy it." He told her. Jade lifted her hand and touched his face, loving that he was so considerate to her feelings.

"I love you." he told her.

Another sweet move by him that Jade seemed to melt from. "I love you too." She said.

He leaned forward and kissed her. Jade wished that she was upstairs with him, alone but felt him pull back knowing that everyone was watching.

"So how's it like being married to a Weasley?" Fred asked suddenly pulling Draco into a conversation with the entire family. Fred's girlfriend Katie Bell slapped his arm from being rude. Draco nervously moved his forked between his fingers, looking at the Weasley men who were curiously watching him.

"Fred stop being rude." Molly warned.

"Aw Mum it's not rude. It was just an honest question." Fred said nodding at Draco.

"I love it, she cooks like Molly, she fights like Ron, she speaks like Arthur but I can swear she thinks like you Fred and George but she loves like all of you combined. I'm telling you my marriage to her is probably the best immature and impulsive teenage decision I've ever made in my life." Draco said setting down his fork.

The Weasley men roared in laughter and the women giggled watching Jade who joined in on the laughter.

"So who cooks better? Mum or Jade?" George asked. Everyone quieted and Draco looked at Jade who shrugged.

"I see…I'm in the hot seat tonight. Well truthfully speaking, I think I cook better. I don't think anyone can burn water like I can." He said charmingly. Harry, Ron and Fred who were drinking while he had said that, suffered as they coughed violently and laughed along with everyone else. Draco smiled and found himself chuckling along with the rest of the family, feeling much more comfortable than when he had came in.

He also felt relieved from the stress he had been dealing with for the past couple of days and the icy front he had put on in front of Jade and everyone in his life to be distant with, that was falling apart as well. He never imagined himself being so free and comfortable with the Weasley's, joking over his horrible cooking habits.

"So you married a woman that cooks like Mum but you couldn't learn a single dish? There must be at least _something_ you can cook without burning it." Hermione said.

Draco looked her way and then at Jade. They both knew the answer to that. "Well of course I learned _something_ over the past 6 years without burning." Draco said seeing everyone nod.

"So does that mean you'll make it for us?" Katie asked.

"Of course I will. Just tell me when you want me to make it and I'll have it ready." Draco said.

Ron snorted. "I'm scared to even ask." Ron said.

"What is it that you can make dear? Maybe we'll have it tomorrow?" Molly suggested as everyone agreed.

"You don't want to know." Jade said shaking her head. Draco knocked his arm with hers but everyone started to ask what it was.

"Homemade water." Draco answered.

When dinner was over, Jade helped clean up as Draco went into the living room with the Weasley men. Jade chatted away with the women of the household and listened to how much they actually loved Draco to be a part of the family.

"You are very lucky to have such a handsome man az your huzband." Fleur said seeing Jade smile and thank her.

"He's so much nicer than in Hogwarts." Katie said helping put back the plates.

"It must be so great to be with him every single day, especially when you don't have any children to bother you." Angelina said seeing Jade nod unconvincingly.

She knew that they had no idea what they had gone through for all these years that just a couple of days ago he had completely changed. Jade knew she should just get over it and accept his change of heart but she couldn't help but feel unsettling and suspicious of such a drastic change. The same man who kept her from her family and always rolled his eyes and avoided discussions about family, friends or children was the same man that was carrying around her nieces and nephews, asking their names, getting to know them, charming and befriending her family, the Weasley's.


	28. One Day: Blue or Orange

**This is the last chapter for tonight everyone!! Please review!!! I personally have thanked everyone with a fanfiction account for reviewing my story, but for Sidra who does not have a fanfiction account, there is no other way to thank you except on my page. So thank you Sidra for reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy these updates along with everyone else!!! Thank you everyone!!! Take care!**

**

* * *

**

Jade felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Hermione smiling at her with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Hermione…please don't." Jade said hugging her best friend after so many years.

"Come; let's go upstairs so we can talk." Hermione said. Jade and Hermione walked up the stairs and walked into Jade's old room that she was going to be occupying with Draco.

"Did they say what were you were going to have?" Jade asked sitting down with Hermione who shook her head.

"Not yet no. But a boy would be a joy to have you know?" Hermione said seeing Jade smile. "I always wanted a boy ever since I had gotten pregnant in Hogwarts…and for some reason I was quite sure it was going to be a boy…but it never worked out." Hermione said.

Jade remembered that Hermione had suffered a miscarriage three months before she married and left with Draco. It was one of the hardest moments in their lives, to lose a child that everyone was so excited and ready for.

"And then you married Draco and left. I was so lonely Jade. Ron had never been the same after you left. He was so…upset. He hardly ever spoke to me for months and slowly he had started to come back and was normal again but never the same Ron." Hermione said. Jade could do nothing but apologize to Hermione.

"Please don't apologize Jade. It should have happened. You and Draco really loved each other and look at the both of you now. No one and to tell you the truth, not even I thought that you both were going to last that long. But seeing you both together, it's just so nice to see that you've been so happy with each other for all these years." Hermione said, smiling when she had said that. Her smile waned when she saw the pained look on Jade's face and her eyes rapidly welling in tears.

"Jade? What's-did I say something?" Hermione asked holding Jade's shoulder.

Draco went upstairs to look for Jade to see if she was doing all right. He stopped near the doorway and saw Hermione and Jade together, intensely involved in their discussion. He realized that he was intruding on an intimate and private conversation so he went to leave but stopped when he heard his name.

"Please don't apologize Jade. It should have happened. You and Draco really loved each other and look at the both of you now. No one and to tell you the truth, not even I thought that you both were going to last that long. But seeing you both together, it's just so nice to see that you've been so happy with each other for all these years." Hermione said. He hid behind the wall near the doorway and listened to hear nothing from Jade.

"Jade? What's-did I say something?" Hermione asked. Draco heard Jade crying and felt a little bit of himself break.

"Hermione, you don't know how it's been for the last couple of years! It's like I didn't even _know_ the Draco I married. He was so…cold. He kept himself away from me after a year we had gotten married." Jade said breaking into a sob. She had been holding these emotions in for a while now. She never had a close friend to speak to about her problems but being with Hermione brought back the comfort and relief she had always given to Jade.

"Oh sweetheart." Hermione said hugging Jade close.

"But he's changed again Hermione. It was just a day ago that he completely went from cold and distant to caring and so sweet. I never expected him to bring me to my family Hermione. I am so surprised and all the same happy that he's done this. I love him Mione but sometimes I feel as if he's trying too hard to keep me happy and I don't understand why he's doing this. Why is he like this all of a sudden?" Jade asked as Hermione comforted her.

"I guess he's just renewed his love for you…that's all. He might be up to something but he really can change for the better you know. Ron was somewhat like this for a while but look at him now." Hermione said as Jade nodded.

"You can always talk to him about it if it bothers you that much." Hermione said as Jade shook her head.

"No…I don't want him to feel that I'm worried over his behavior than being happy for what he does for me. I don't want him to feel bad about it." Jade said.

"Then let him do what he wants for you. You'll find out in due time what he wants…but I _do_ feel that he genuinely wants to make you happy. I don't think you see how he looks at you sometimes. He cherishes every move you make, every word you say…it's rather remarkable." Hermione said.

Jade didn't say anything. She listened to Hermione feeling the blush on her cheeks when she had heard that. She had seen one of those looks from Draco whenever they were speaking to each other. It was refreshing to see that change being made. She was tired from trying to grab his attention all the time before. He had barely looked at her or even spoke to her, spending all of his time away from her. Now things were different and Jade hoped that it stay this way forever.

Draco heard them change the topic and he left quietly downstairs feeling helpless that Jade thought this way of him. He expected her to be suspicious of him suddenly changing his heart but felt depressed about it. He was trying so hard for her to be happy, she was right but he simply wanted her to be happy. That was the whole point of it.

"You all right mate?" Bill asked sitting next to Draco.

"I'm fine." Draco said.

"Here, have a Firewhiskey." Bill said handing him a bottle.

Draco took it and thanked him, seeing all the Weasley men relaxing into their sofa, drinking and talking. Draco sniffed the strong smell of alcohol of the Firewhiskey. He hadn't had one of these in a while. He remembered drinking with Jade in his Head boy quarters and chuckled at the thought of having her wobble around, laughing insanely and talking about any random thought she had floating around in her mind. She'd say the funniest things he had ever heard whenever she was drunk with him.

"Ough." Draco said wrinkling his nose at the taste of Firewhiskey. It was highly potent and had a very bad taste compared to what Draco drank back home.

"Firewhiskey too much for you Malfoy?" Harry asked from the sofa next to him.

"I just never had one in years. The last time I had a Firewhiskey was during 7th year I believe." Draco told Harry who raised his eyebrows.

"Wow that _is_ a long time." Harry said.

"What do you do for a living?" Charlie asked.

Draco answered Charlie's question and saw Hermione walk in the living room, poking Ron and asking him something. He saw a couple of the Weasley women walk in as well, setting their kids on the floor to walk around or crawl. He caught Jade leaning on the wall, her arms crossed, smiling at him. He motioned for her to come to him and she shook her head.

"Come here." Draco said insisting that she join him.

The men turned to Jade who was embarrassed that they were listening to them. Anything Draco and Jade said or did would be something to watch for the entire family. She walked over to him and took his hand, letting him pull her to sit on his lap. She curled on to his lap and found it to be heaven to be nestled into his warm and comfortable body while he had his arm around her waist. She smelled the heavy Firewhiskey on him and she went to take a sip from the bottle.

"I thought you didn't drink." Draco said seeing her hold the bottle and sniff it.

"I drink when I'm with you. Mind you, we hardly ever drink together, especially Firewhiskey. How long has it been? Since 7th year?" Jade asked him going to take a swig.

"7 years…yes." He stopped suddenly remembering that she was pregnant. He grabbed the Firewhiskey from her mouth and automatically placed a hand over her stomach.

"Why'd you do that for?" Jade asked wiping her mouth from the little bit of Firewhiskey that spilled. Great, what was he going to tell her now?

"I don't think it's the best idea if you drink this. It's been a long time." Draco said seeing her shrug.

"I'll get used to it." She went to make a grab for the bottle again but Draco kept it away from her, drinking the entire thing himself.

"Let her have a little bit." Bill said. Bill went to hand Jade his bottle but Arthur stopped them this time.

"Jade you can't have Firewhiskey." Arthur said. Jade didn't dare to go against her father. The only time she had rebelled against him was for Draco. She turned to Draco and saw him looking amused. She resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him so she crossed her arms and rested herself against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Draco felt Jade's hot breath on his neck. He was delighted to have Arthur forbid Jade to drink and wanted to hug her tightly and tell her that it was all right, maybe another time but she seemed too embarrassed enough. It was bad enough to have the whole family watching. If he had treated her like a little child, they'd never let her forget it for the rest of her life…well what was left of it anyways. He felt a small peck on his neck from her and he turned his head to look at her. She moved her face to face him and gave him a small smile. He bent down and kissed her, feeling her breathe in deeply and respond eagerly. Once again, he had felt the stares on him and he gently broke off the kiss knowing that Jade knew everyone was watching as well.

"I love you." Jade said softly. He kissed her forehead, sweeping his eyes around to see everyone politely looking away or busying themselves with something to do.

"I love you." he responded. She moved herself off his lap and stood up.

"I'm going upstairs with the girls, good night." Jade said kissing him.

"Have fun." Draco said.

Jade stood up with the women throughout most of the night talking to each other. Jade watched them cuddle their children in their arms, lulling them to sleep as they spoke in hushed tones. Jade was more than happy to have her nephew Albus in her arms who slept and drooled on her lap.

"Ron didn't believe me when I told him I was pregnant. I told him that there's a charm that can tell whether you're pregnant or not and Ron tried to tell me that the blue light that gets cast means you're pregnant and the orange means you're not." Hermione said seeing Fleur shake her head.

"No, no, no! Orange is pregnant and blue is not." Fleur said. Hermione clicked her teeth to argue.

"I am zerious!" Fleur said.

"No Fleur, blue indicates pregnancy. We all know I'm pregnant, look." Hermione said muttering the charm over her pregnant stomach. The blue casted over Hermione's stomach and she looked up to see Fleur twisting her mouth.

"Here's how it would look on a person that's not pregnant. Move over Ginny." Hermione said, pointing to Jade's stomach. "You're not pregnant are you?" Hermione as Jade shook her head.

"I'm not." Jade said. Hermione muttered the spell and looked at Fleur.

"See? It's orange." Hermione said to Fleur who raised an eyebrow and pointed to Jade.

"Sometheeng eez wrong." She said. Hermione turned to Jade whose jaw dropped, looking at the blue glowing from her stomach with wide and shocked eyes.

"I thought you said-" Hermione went to say but Jade cut in.

"I wasn't! I mean I thought I wasn't!" she almost screamed.

She almost woke the children up in the room and it looked so strange to see her trying to catch an emotion to stick to. She was happy, sad, excited and confused all at the same time. Jade ran her hands through her hair, in a state of obvious shock. Pregnant for the second time in her life! She was happy for only about a second.

The thought of a little boy or girl, her child with Draco placed her in a high that Jade absolutely loved and dreamed to live. They were squashed when she bore the thought of Draco leaving again and her have to make another sacrifice. She had no idea what to do or how to do anything. She couldn't think at all, especially when her mother and the rest of the women were hugging her, congratulating her on her first child.

"Draco doesn't know does he?" Molly asked as Jade vigorously shook her head. If Molly Weasley ever found out why Jade had aborted her child, she'd never see Draco the same way again and most likely abort _him_.

"It's not…oh my Merlin, I think my head is hurting." Jade said pressing her palms on her forehead.

"You should go to sleep honey." Molly said as Jade nodded.

"Goodnight everyone." Jade said leaving. She walked out into the hallway and opened the door to her room and saw Draco sleeping soundly on the bed. She closed the door behind her, still shocked to the core about actually being pregnant. Maybe Hermione made a mistake? Jade tested the pregnancy charm over herself and seemed to be surprised about it again. It was a bittersweet truth. She loved it and as much as she loved it, a deep sadness and fear filled her at the thought of having to possibly lose the child to Draco again.

She wondered if he would accept their child, seeing that he had changed, but who knew? She crawled into the bed and into the covers, draping a leg over Draco. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling him shift and whisper a few things in his sleep. He loosely wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest badly wishing that he was going to let her keep it.


	29. Two Days: A Christmas Gift

**Wednesday**

In the morning, Jade woke up to see that Draco wasn't sleeping next to her. She slid off the bed and walked into the hallway to use the bathroom.

"Ron, get out." Jade half yelled and yawned, knocking on the door when she heard Ron singing inside.

"Up yours!" he said cheerfully.

Jade squinted at the door and giggled. "Someone's in a good mood today." Jade said.

The door opened and Ron stuck his head out, with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Why wouldn't I be happy? This is the best Christmas I could ever ask for." He said seeing Jade's eyes widen.

"Oh it's Christmas! Happy Christmas!" she said jumping up and down. Ron looked at her as if she came from another planet. "I need to use the loo Ronald! Please hurry!" Jade said.

"Tough luck, I came here first." Ron said.

"Don't make me come in there and whip you. I need to use the toilet Ron…_get out_!" Jade yelled.

"This should be fun you know. Wait until your husband sees you wetting yourself from waiting." Ron snickered, disappearing into the bathroom again.

"_MUM!" _Jade yelled.

Ron poked his head out again and this time, Jade grabbed his toothbrush and held it away from him.

"Give me my toothbrush or you'll never get the bathroom." Ron said, stretching his hand out.

"Give me the bathroom and you get the toothbrush…I also know where you keep your rubber ducky." Jade threatened. They heard Molly Weasley huffing up the stairs with Arthur right behind her.

"What on earth is going on?" Molly asked. Ron freed the bathroom and Jade ran in closing the door.

Jade stepped out of the bathroom feeling like a child again on a Christmas morning. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her whole family sitting there, smiling at her.

"Happy Christmas Jade." They chorused.

"Happy Christmas everyone." Jade answered. She took a seat next to Draco who immediately felt for her hand.

"We were teasing Draco a bit about what we found out last night." Angelina said, with her son Arthur on her lap. Jade paled and looked at Draco who raised his eyebrows at her.

"Try having all these women tell you _'we know something you don't know.'_" Draco said as the rest of the men agreed with him.

"Makes you wonder if you're gay or something right?" Ron asked. Everyone looked at him oddly and Fred snorted.

"No…but thanks for sharing your concern with us." Fred said. Ron's face turned to a deep shade of scarlet as everyone determinedly tried to keep their faces straight.

"Mummy! When are we going to open the presents!" Roxanne Weasley asked appearing by Angelina's side. Right after she had said that, the other children joined in, wanting to know what Santa had given them. After having breakfast, the family shifted to the living room and watched the children unwrap their presents and squeal in delight.

"When are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked softly to Jade who looked at Draco who helped explain to Victoire about her intermediate broom from Harry and Ginny.

"Honestly I don't know…I don't even know how to break it to him." Jade said shaking slightly from the experience a few years ago.

"This is your first time telling him?" Hermione asked seeing Jade shake her head and meet her eyes.

"My second time…the first one never worked out." Jade said seeing Hermione give her an empathetic look.

"Miscarriage?" Hermione asked.

"Abortion." Jade corrected.

When the presents were opened, everyone hung around, talking to each other. Jade got up and touched Draco's hand to see him look up at her.

"Hey honey, everything all right?" he asked going to pull her on his lap but she resisted.

"Draco, I need to speak to you in private. It's rather important." Jade said. Draco got up from his seat and Jade pulled him away to take him outside. She didn't want her family to see Draco scream and have a fit over her pregnancy and ask her to choose between him and the baby. It would kill her family as well as him.

"But there's snow outside." Draco said.

"It's just a stroll outside. Please?" Jade asked. He softened and kissed her cheek. Taking this as a yes from him, Jade draped her cloak around her and slipped into one of her brother's dragon boots.

"One minute." Draco said zipping up his boots. He tightened the cloak around him and the two walked out of the house, into the field of snow. Jade walked on with him in silence until they were out of hearing range from the house.

"That lake must be great for summers." Draco said peering at the small lake in front of him. He looked up at the tree next to him and knew he wouldn't be able to climb the willow tree. He smiled, remembering the time in Hogwarts when he had his first kiss with Jade on a tree. He turned around, to make the reference to her but saw her as pale as snow and looking as if she were about to break down at any given moment.

"What's wrong?" Draco immediately asked. Jade tightened her mouth and placed her hands over her face, not being able to bear the tension any longer.

"It's my entire fault! I should have been more careful!" Jade cried. Draco watched her in bizarre fear, wondering what in the world she was talking about. He walked towards her and placed a hand on her, seeing her shrug him off and shake her head.

"I'm pregnant Draco! I'm pregnant!" Jade sobbed.

Draco felt relieved. Of course he knew that. He realized that she was looking at him, waiting for his reaction; good or bad.

"Oh…oh you don't say?" Draco asked. He wasn't the best at acting per say, but at least he said _something_.

"You don't seem surprised…" Jade said looking at him suspiciously.

"No…I am…it's just, it takes time, no I am surprised." Draco pleaded.

Jade wondered if this was good or not. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jade asked.

"Are you asking if I want it or not?" Draco asked her.

"Draco…please don't be angry with me. I want this child so badly. I've always wanted children all my life and to see my brothers and sister with all of their children and I'm the only one who doesn't. I got rid of the child the first time like you told me to but _please_ don't ask me to give this baby up. I swear I won't let the child bother you or your work." Jade pleaded, wringing her hands together looking incredibly desperate.

Draco lowered her hands and got a good hold of her, seeing her look terrified.

"One of the biggest regrets in my life that I've ever made in my life and I'm saying this because I hardly ever regret anything I've done but one of them is that I asked you to abort our first child. It's a decision that I'll regret for the rest of my life and kill myself for. I'm not going to allow myself to make that selfish mistake again Jade. I realized that I want to have children with you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." He said.

Jade stared at him, entirely stunned. She had not expected at all that he would tell her that he equally wanted the child as much as she did. She dreamt of it! Every dream that Jade had in her life was being fulfilled by Draco. Jade launched herself on him, kissing him fiercely. They fell on the ground and Jade kissed him, feeling him kiss back eagerly.

"I'm so glad that you're finally back. I love you…I've always loved you." Jade said ripping off her cloak.

"Hey! Easy! You'll catch your death here, trying to make love to me on the snow. Are you crazy?" Draco asked helping her up.

"I don't mind…I'm so happy, I think I'll take you anywhere." Jade told him. Draco grinned at her and pulled her into the house.


	30. Two Days: Dirty

"Where did the two of you run off to?" Arthur asked looking up from his mug of coffee.

"Jade just announced something to me…would you like to tell them what you told me just now?" Draco asked seeing the women sit up excitedly. So that's what they meant. They were there when Jade figured out she was pregnant.

"Well…Draco and I are expecting our first child. I'm pregnant." Jade said seeing everyone get of their seats to congratulate her. She was hugged and kissed by her family, grinning excitedly about the idea of having her own child with Draco. She sat down with the women as they immediately told her what to expect during pregnancy. Jade felt very much in love with the amount of attention she received from everyone that handled her so well and watched what she ate or where she went.

A few days ago she nearly died from the depression that she thought that she was going to be by herself for the rest of her life without a child and a husband who didn't care. Now, here she was getting advice from her sister-in-laws, sister and her mother. Her brothers and father made sure that she was comfortable and her husband was extremely supportive.

* * *

"Honestly, the things that pregnancy does to your body. I need to have this dress altered again!" Ginny said, fighting off the red dress she was wearing.

"What's wrong with it now?" Hermione asked.

"It's too tight around my bust. I can't even breathe." Ginny said.

"Eef one cannot breaze, one cannot eat." Fleur said curling her hair with a curling iron.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her when she wasn't looking and stuck a finger to her mouth and looked as if she was going to gag.

"It's all right Gin; do you want to try one of my dresses?" Jade asked. "I doubt I'll fit; by the rate I'm growing these days. I'm hungrier than I've ever been." Ginny said fishing in her closet for another dress. Jade smiled as Hermione helped zip Jade's little green dress from behind.

"You should be growing as well during this stage." Hermione said smiling at Jade through the mirror.

"I can feel it actually." Jade said touching her chest.

"You ought to tell Draco to go soft on you." Katie winked. Jade blushed and the women laughed.

"I'll see you all downstairs. Ready Hermione?" Jade asked seeing Hermione nod.

"Rose? Where are you love?" Hermione asked as Rose jumped up.

"I'm here Mummy!" Rose told her.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Hermione said. Jade, Hermione and Rose all walked out of the room and went downstairs to meet with Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and their 8 year old son, Teddy Lupin with them.

"Well hello there to you. It's been ages you know." Tonks said her hair in a bright shade of violet. She looked much of the same with only subtle changes over all these years. She looked just as young and fresh as she had been before Jade had left.

"Tonks!" Jade said hugging her tightly.

"Remus told me that you came back and were thrilled to come and see you when Molly and Arthur invited us over for tonight's Christmas dinner." Tonks said.

"I'm so happy you came. Remus…how have you been?" Jade asked hugging Remus whose brown hair had been replaced by more and more grey hairs than Jade had last seen. He looked much more tired and older, his wrinkles more pronounced. She looked down to see Teddy Lupin standing next to his father.

"And you must be Teddy. You look…like your mother…or father, I think. It's hard to tell when you have yellow eyes and green hair." Jade said seeing Teddy smile.

"Teddy, what did I tell you about random metamorphosis? Become like your normal self around family." Tonks told him. Remus smiled at Tonks and nodded his head at her.

"Perfect walking contradiction isn't she? I find it quite fascinating." Remus said lightly. Jade giggled and watched Teddy change into his normal appearance. Light brown hair and eyes like his father and a heart shaped face like his mother.

"It's a tie." Jade said seeing them smile and place a hand on both sides of Teddy's shoulder. Teddy seemed to see Victoire pass by and he sprinted off towards her leaving his parents and Jade.

"We never got to congratulate you on your wedding with the Malfoy boy." Lupin said.

"I'm sorry, things were just so complicated-"

"Oh we heard…more from Ron and Ginny than anyone else actually." Tonks said seeing Jade look uncomfortable.

"None of it is true. Did you meet him today?" Jade asked seeing Lupin and Tonks shake their heads.

"We haven't seen any of the men since we came here. Where did they go?" Tonks asked looking around.

As if on cue, they heard the men coming in from the back door of the house. They were all laughing and making jokes, shaking off their clothes and taking off their boots from the wet snow.

"What did you all do to yourselves?! I _just_ cleaned the hallway!" Molly screamed when she saw the men walking in, creating a mess in the hallway.

"I've got it Mum. Don't worry." Jade said.

"They still need an earful from me or they won't learn." Molly said before she started screaming at them, lovingly setting Harry and Draco aside.

"Hello." Draco said kissing Jade's cheek. Jade chuckled seeing the smears of dirt on his clothes and a bit on his face. His hair was incredibly messed up and spiked from the wet snow.

"What were you doing outside?" Jade asked as he picked at his shirt.

"Playing Quidditch. It's fun in the cold." Draco said coughing deeply. Jade saw Remus and Tonks still there and she turned Draco around to introduce him.

"Draco this is Remus Lupin, I'm sure you remember him and this is Nymp-"

"_Tonks!_ My name is Tonks." Tonks insisted.

"Yes well-" Jade went to say.

"Nymphadora Tonks? Of course I know you, we're cousins." Draco said wiping his hand and shaking it with Tonks.

"Really?" Jade asked as Tonks nodded.

"My mother and Narcissa were sisters." Tonks said looking at Draco with a hard look in her eyes.

"How is Aunt Andromeda?" Draco asked politely.

"She's doing well, thank you for asking." Tonks said seeing Draco nod.

Jade noted that Tonks' family and Draco's family didn't like each other very much. She went to break the awkward silence but Draco shook hands with Remus Lupin, finding it much more comfortable to be speaking with him.

"I remember you were well in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Have you taken up a career in Magical Law Enforcement?" Remus asked.

Draco shook his head. "I didn't actually, though I was very serious about making that career choice. It was altered at the last minute." Draco said. He coughed loudly and excused himself.

"Look at you, wearing those wet and cold clothes. Come with me to change." Jade said taking his hand. "Excuse me." Jade said seeing Remus and Tonks nod.

"Well if it isn't Harry! Oh and my sweet little Albus…wow that sounds weird. I'll never get over it." Tonks said when a newly fresh and clean Harry Potter walked down the stairs with Albus in his arms.

"Ew, you're dirty." Jade said patting her hands when she touched Draco's arm.

"Dirty? You haven't seen dirty in its best. You should have a peek into my mind when I'm with you, now _that's_ dirty." Draco said pulling her towards the bathroom but Jade pulled herself off.

"I'll get your towel." Jade said seeing him grin. She walked away and walked into her room, looking for a towel for him. She went back to the bathroom in the hallway and knocked on it. Draco opened the door and whispered for her to join him.

"You must be out of your _mind_! We have guests over and you want to shag in the bathroom? Please clean yourself up first and I'll think about it." Jade said, closing the door shut. She walked away to see Hermione and Ginny appear in the hallway.

"Hey guys." Jade said walking into her room to fish out Draco's clothes.

"I'm not feeling so well." Ginny said touching her head and sitting on Jade's bed.

"Sweetheart lie down. Do you want me to get you some water?" Jade asked touching Ginny's arm.

"She just had some water. I think if she just lies down for a bit, the nausea would pass." Hermione said as Jade nodded. They spoke for a bit and saw Fleur and Katie walk in looking for them.

"There you all are. Why aren't you downstairs?" Katie asked.

"Ginny's feeling ill." Jade explained. Fleur pouted her full red lips and walked over to Ginny.

"I 'ave always zought zat ze first trimeester was 'orrible." Fleur said.

"And you're not making it any better for me by standing around here, yelling like that." Ginny mumbled. Jade hit her softly, seeing her smile but Fleur didn't seem to hear or notice.

"Why are you girls all here? Mum's been calling downstairs." Angelina said appearing in the doorway.

"We're watching Ginny sleep." Katie joked.

"How fascinating." Angelina commented, walking in and checking Ginny's state.

"How are you feeling now?" Angelina asked as Ginny sat up.

"A tad bit better. Though-" Ginny stopped, her mouth dropping as she stared somewhere. Jade and the rest of the women looked at the direction she was staring and their hearts skipped a beat when they saw Draco Malfoy in only a towel, walking in, greeting them all so casually as if he had been doing this all this life. He never failed to leave Jade breathless after 6 years.

"Bloody hell." Ginny breathed next to Jade. Jade swore the girls had held their breaths, not even daring to breathe as they watched a lean, toned and wet Draco Malfoy in a towel, digging through his suitcase to find some proper clothes.

"What are you looking for?" Jade finally said when she found her voice back.

"Clothes for tonight's party. I can't find my black shirt, the one I religiously wear on special occasions." Draco said. Jade got off the bed and looked through the luggage with him. "Hand it to me in the bathroom." Draco said getting up to leave. He turned towards the women and winked as he walked out.

"Ladies…see you all in a few." He said.

Only Fleur made a small feeble cough to lighten up the tension. When Draco left the room Fleur spoke. "I only zought zat my Bill was ze most handzome man England probably will 'ave, but I today I make an exception!" Fleur said, leaving the room.

The rest of the women wrinkled their noses at her. "My Fred is exceptionally handsome…but wow, what I saw made me feel like I was cheating on him. I'm so sorry Jade. I didn't mean to ogle." Katie said seeing Jade shake her head in embarrassment with Draco's favorite shirt in her hands.

"I don't think any of us meant to ogle. I know he's my brother in law and that he was a hated and annoying git in school but for once in my life, I found Draco Malfoy very…oh what's a dirty word I can use?" Ginny asked.

"And she's the one that supposed to be sick. Jade, go on you lucky woman you, and use your time giving him his clothes." Angelina said winking at Jade.

"You lot are crazy." Jade said walking off.

When Jade had left, Ginny jumped out of the bed. "Well…I'm feeling much better." Ginny said leaving the room.

Jade knocked on the bathroom door and turned around to see Ginny and the rest of the girls leave her room and tell her that they were going downstairs. Draco opened the door and Jade turned around to see him smile and hold the door wider for her.

"Come in…took you long enough." He said as Jade stepped in, tossing his clothes on the counter and locking the bathroom door shut behind her.


	31. Two Days: Mila and Gregory Carren

"Where have you two been?" Molly asked as Jade and Draco walked in. Draco looked perfectly dressed but Jade's deep green dress was oddly wrinkled and her hair was mussed.

"We were upstairs…I had to give Draco a potion for his cold." Jade said hoping that no one noticed her blushing. She sat down, next to Draco in front of her family who were bubbling with a new happiness and excitement. The doorbell rang and Molly went up to get it.

"I think it's your guest." She said going to leave but Draco stood up.

"I've got it." He told her. He pulled Jade gently who stood up and followed him out of the living room, through the hallway and in front of the main door. Jade opened the door and found the lovely elderly couple that lived next door to her and Draco.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carren!" Jade said seeing them smile happily at her.

"Jade! Sweetie, you've grown." Mila Carren said approaching towards Jade slowly and carefully. Jade helped Mila Carren and supported her into the house.

"It's so nice to see you both." Jade said hugging them.

"Draco invited us over. Such a sweet boy…have you grown taller Draco?" Gregory Carren asked Draco, squinting through his thick spectacles.

"Um…actually I haven't…but I _have_ gotten fatter. My mother-in-law feeds me well." Draco said, cautious to Gregory Carren who walked with his cane. They all traveled to the living room and Jade introduced the Carren's to her very large family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Carren." Arthur said shaking Gregory's hand who was much older than him.

"An honor to meet the man who's raised a sweet and kind daughter. Ah, is this your wife?" Gregory asked kissing Molly's hand who giggled.

"My husband has a knack for coquetry. I apologize if he offends you Molly." Mila Carren said hitting her husband lightly with the back of her hand.

"I'm not offended at all, quite flattered actually." Molly said.

"Mum, Mum, Mum…too old to change partners now." Fred said walking away before Molly went to hit him.

"Fred, my brother…a prize that one." Jade said grinning when Fred wrapped an arm around her neck and dragged her away.

Jade was quite content with the Christmas dinner that the Burrow held. She was disappointed when she heard that Dumbledore, McGonagall and the other members of the Order weren't going to make it to the dinner because of scheduling issues. Other than that, Remus, Tonks and the Carrens were a delight to have around.

"Thank you for bringing Mila and Gregory over." Jade whispered to Draco as they ate.

"You can thank me when the dinner's over and everyone leaves to sleep." He said. Jade knocked her leg into his and giggled at him.

"So do you have any children Mr. and Mrs. Carren?" Arthur asked. Gregory looked up and looked at Mila who forced a smile on her face and went back to focusing on her food.

"I have a daughter and a son." Gregory answered.

Jade and Draco looked puzzled. Gregory and Mila had three sons and two daughters.

"Oh I see, what are their names?" Molly asked politely.

"They go by the names of Jade and Draco Malfoy." Gregory said turning to Jade and Draco who looked pleasantly surprised.

"I had the misfortune of birthing three sons and two daughters that forgot about my husband and I. But Jade and Draco never failed to invite us over every Christmas or every day to see if we were alive or…" she trailed off and everyone sat silently feeling incredibly sad and sympathetic to the old couple whose children forgot about them. Gregory cleared his throat and held on to Mila's hand.

"It's highly rare for a family to grow old together and stick to each other as big as this one. Often I've dreamt of how Christmas should be and it should be like this. A big family, your children and your grandchildren moving in and out making a soul and giving a heart to the house itself." Gregory said gesturing broadly around.

"And I promise you that it will be this way _every_ year for you Mr. and Mrs. Carren. You are more than welcome, in fact you should consider this house as your own and come whenever you'd like." Arthur told them.

"Aye!" Fred and George agreed.

"Yes! That's a lovely idea!" Ginny said nodding.

"Eet iz a pleazure to 'ave you 'ere." Fleur said. Everyone agreed and smiled at the Carren's who seemed overwhelmed with such a positive welcoming.

When dinner was over, Jade and the rest of the women helped clean up. Mila watched with tenderness and spoke to the women of the household while they made tea. They traveled back to the living room and handed out the tea to the men. Jade fetched her Christmas presents that she bought for Mr. and Mrs. Carren and handed it to them.

"I wanted to owl-I mean mail it to you but I wanted to personally hand this to the both of you." Jade said.

"Oh! Look at these shirts!" Gregory said pulling out pale blue and dark green shirts.

"I remember you telling me that you wanted something to bring out your eyes. I thought they were perfect." Jade said hugging him.

"Thank you. They really are perfect. Especially for my eyes." Gregory said holding the shirt to himself.

"These are so pretty!" Mila said holding up golden earrings.

"I hope you like them." Jade said. Mila hugged Jade and Draco and Draco felt a bit embarrassed to be thanked for not even getting them anything, but Jade insisted that it was her and Draco that bought their presents together.

"It's getting late Jade. We have to be home soon." Mila told Jade.

"Why don't you just spend the night here?" Jade asked.

"Oh I'm afraid we can't do that. I haven't taken Gregory's medication. It's all right sweetheart, maybe another time. Besides, you need to have your family visit my house. It's been the greatest Christmas we've ever had everyone. Thank you." Mila said hugging and kissing everyone goodbye.

"I'm happy to have met the rest of your family. Thank you for having us over." Gregory said shaking hands with Arthur, Molly and the rest of the Weasley family.

"Anytime Mr. Carren." Arthur said. Jade and Draco walked Mr. and Mrs. Carren outside to where they turned around and went to bid farewell to Jade and Draco.

"I'm so glad to have come. Thank you for inviting us over." Gregory said seeing Draco shake his head.

"I do what I can Mr. Carren and I should have done a lot more a long time ago." Draco told him. Gregory seemed confused but patted Draco's shoulder.

"It's been lovely to meet your family. Thank them again for the courtesy they had extended us." Gregory said as Jade shook her head smiling at him.

"It was nothing really. Thank you for coming." Jade said hugging and kissing him goodbye.

"Goodbye Jade. I'll see you back in a few days?" Mila asked hugging Jade tightly.

"We're coming back Monday evening." Jade confirmed.

"Have a wonderful time! Take care and thank you again." Mila said as Draco shut the door when she got in. They stepped back and watched Gregory start the car. A glint of white caught Draco's eye and he saw Rosa sitting in the backseat, smiling softly at Draco. He let go of Jade and watched the car drive away. He saw Rosa turn her head back to the front as the car disappeared into the dark night.

Jade placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and was surprised to see him jump.

"Are you all right?" Jade asked cautiously.

Draco looked back at her and nodded, looking pale. "I'm just…I had a chill that's all." He said.

Jade looked at him oddly, but didn't press the matter further. Instead she wrapped her arms around him, shivering from the cold. "Of course, we're standing out here without our cloaks." Jade said as Draco brought her tightly to him.

He had been so happy throughout the whole day, he never once thought of Jade's death nearing closer and closer. Ever since he had seen Rosa again, it brought chills to his spine and felt his stomach drop when he was reminded that he only had 5 more days to see Jade live.

Jade felt incredibly warm in his arms as they stood in the freezing cold of that Christmas. She buried her face in his chest and smiled, looking up to see him looking very pensive. She wondered what exactly it was that gave him the 'chills' to act so unusual right now.

"I think it's best if we go in and give you another potion to make sure that you don't develop a fever." Jade said checking his temperature. He looked down again, loving the soft feel of her warm and live hand. He kissed it and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I think it's best if we do go in." he murmured.

Jade pulled him along, into the warm and cozy house. They were extremely tired for the night and saw that everyone else was too. A good portion of the Weasley men were drunk and singing loudly, waking up the children. Jade and Draco wished everyone a good night and went to retire in their rooms.

"I'm really happy that you remembered to invite the Carren's. It made my Christmas a thousand times better." Jade said slipping her shoes off. Draco turned off the lights and locked the door, remembering the last time that Victoire, Dominique or Roxanne had accidentally opened the door on them.

"I was hoping for that. I'm glad you're happy." He said taking off his shirt. Jade took the pin out of her hair and let her hair fall down.

"You know, you're doing so much for me…I don't even know what to give you in return." Jade said as he turned her around gently. He moved her hair to the side and breathed down on her neck as he unzipped her dress from the back.

"You know what you can give me." Draco said as Jade elbowed him lightly.

"Seriously Draco. I'd like to do something in return to make you happy as well. You're doing so much for me, I feel selfish." Jade said, shivering when the dress fell off her body to the ground. She turned to Draco and met his face with hers.

"You've been giving through our whole marriage and I never appreciated any of it. It's my turn now and all I want you to be happy. That's all I want. What more am I going to ask for a woman who's carrying my child and who's never stopped loving me?" Draco asked.

"You know that's not going to keep me from trying to make you happy." Jade told him seeing him smile.

"Then you think of something while I do my work. But enjoy it for my sake and yours." He said kissing her softly.

"You know I will." Jade promised. She nearly went mad from the soft touches of his fingertips on her breast. She bit her lip and placed herself on the bed, seeing the moonlight highlight the parts of her body that Draco absolutely loved.

"I love you." Jade said tenderly.

"I love you too." He said, feeling his heartbeat spike and his entire body enduring a wave of thrill when he told her that.


	32. Three Days: Plant Shop and Old Friends

**Thursday**

In the morning, the Weasley's all had breakfast and Molly told them that she needed to go out to shop for groceries and small items.

"Will the rest of you stay at home or come with me?" Molly asked.

"I don't think any of the men would want to go outside with weather like that." Ron said seeing Molly give him a look.

"No one would want to go outside in this weather but I'm asking if anyone would like to accompany me to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade?" Molly asked.

"We'll come along…if that's all right with you Jade." Draco told Jade who nodded. She hadn't been to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade for years! It would be a pleasant experience and she might as well if she was back into the Wizarding community.

"I haven't been there for such a long time actually. It would be so nice to go back again and see how much of it has changed." Jade said.

"Then get ready quickly! Does anyone else want to come along?" Molly asked.

"Well I have a few things I have to buy as well." Hermione said.

"So do I…but I can't leave Albus and James alone." Ginny said looking at Harry.

"It's not only me alone at home with them Ginny. The rest us are going to be here." Harry said.

"But you'll forget to feed Albus his…" Jade turned to her mother and told her that she was going to get ready. Jade took Draco's hand and went upstairs to change.

"So it's Ginny, Hermione, Draco Jade and myself. Be careful everyone! Don't let the children go into the kitchen alone and make sure they don't go outside! We'll be back as soon as we can." Molly said going through the door.

"Take your time Mum. Have fun. Take care of yourself Mione." Ron said kissing her goodbye.

"I will. I love you!" she said walking away from him. Ron's ears turned red and he gave her a wink, smiling at her. He waved goodbye to everyone as they had apparated off.

Jade and Draco looked around Diagon Alley seeing how much it had changed since 6 years. There were more stores, some replacing the old stores and some of the old ones still there.

"I remember Snape taking me to The Apothecary." Draco said pointing to the grimy looking store with jars of the most bizarre ingredients on display.

"For?" Jade asked covering her nose from the rotten smell as they passed it.

Draco laughed and brought her closer to him with his hand around her waist. "For potions of course. He was my mother's good friend and I often saw a lot of him during my childhood up until I left this part of my world." Draco told her.

"Yeah, I remember how talented you were in potions." Jade told him.

He stopped her and pointed to a store. It was a plant shop but she really didn't know why Draco would be remotely interested in plants. She went to ask him what he was looking at but a face inside of the store stopped her. She gasped seeing him carefully carry the plants out of the store.

Three small children, all the same height followed him out of the door, jumping and down.

"No! These are special snow Flutterby bushes! You'll break Daddy's plants!" Neville scolded lightly. Jade grabbed Draco's hand and walked over to Neville. Jade stood behind Neville, unsure of what to say or do. She saw his children look at her and run back into the store giggling.

"Neville?" Jade said softly.

At that same moment the door of the shop opened and Luna stepped out with one of the children on her hip looking surprised as always but this time, her eyes grew wide seeing Jade and Draco standing next to Neville. Neville turned around and gasped sharply seeing Jade and Draco standing there together.

"Jade!" Neville and Luna exclaimed at the same time. With that, Neville fell unconscious, his snow Flutterby bushes breaking as well.

"Oh no, look what we've done." Draco said entertaining himself at Neville falling unconscious.

"Oh Draco." Jade said hitting him lightly, going to bend forward to help Neville but Luna made her way across, stepping over Neville and hugging Jade.

"You're here with Malfoy! It's true…you really are together. And they called me Loony in school." Luna said. Jade was embarrassed a bit but hugged her good friend.

"I can see exactly why." Draco defended himself and Jade from Luna's innocent comment. Luna didn't seem unfazed by Draco's rude behavior; instead she made him uncomfortable under her dreamlike stare.

"How have you been all these years? Are you married to Neville?" Jade asked seeing Luna turn to her and smile blissfully.

"Happily with 3 children technically 4." Luna said brushing her hand across her stomach. "But who knows how many we'll have?" Luna asked.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Jade asked touching the pudgy toddler's cheek who inherited his mother's silver grey eyes and hypnotic gaze.

"We've named him Frank. The other two-" Luna said touching the two boys heads when they appeared by her side looking exactly the same. "Lorcan and Lysander." Luna said.

"Hello boys." Jade said going to touch the boys but they scrambled back shyly, almost falling over their father who was regaining his senses.

"I just had the most unusual dream." Neville said getting up. He froze again when he saw Jade and Draco.

"Don't worry love, I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." She assured him.

"I'm happy to see you again Neville…and I'm sorry about your plants." Jade said seeing him shrug.

"Yes well…it's been 6 years since you've left and you're sorry about my stupid plants." He said hugging her. Jade laughed and pulled back to see him look tired and thinner from the last time she saw him.

"Why don't you come in for some tea? We'll talk?" Neville asked.

Jade turned to Draco, hoping that he wouldn't mind in spending a little time with Neville and Luna. He gave her a small nod and Jade turned to Neville, holding Draco tightly to her side.

"We'd love to." Jade said.

Neville smiled brightly and made way for Jade and Draco to walk into the store. He carried both of his sons in with Luna as Jade and Draco looked around his shop that was filled with various plants.

"This is amazing." Jade said looking closely at a Fanged Germanium. Draco pulled her back from the creature and shook his head.

"If it bites you, not only will I kill it, I'll kill Longbottom for it." Draco said quietly. Jade gave him a rude look and motioned him to be quiet and polite.

"Here have a seat." Neville said pulling out chairs. He scolded his two sons again; Jade couldn't tell who was who, from sitting on their chairs.

"I'm sorry, they're a bit mischievous." Neville said as his sons ran off, around the store.

"All children are. Your sons are absolutely adorable." Jade said seeing Neville chuckle and reach for a plate of biscuits. He offered and Jade took one but Draco refused.

"Thank you. Have you any children of your own?" Neville asked going to put the plate back on the table.

"We don't but we're expecting our first child in a matter of months." Jade told Neville who fumbled with the plate and it dropped on the floor.

"Congratulations on your first child!" Neville said picking the pieces up.

"Let me help you." Jade said but Neville shook his head.

"So tell me, what have you both been doing after you left?" Neville asked.

Jade spoke throughout most of the time, holding on to Draco's hand even when he wasn't uttering a single word unless it was a 'thank you' when Neville or Luna complimented him or handed him some tea or biscuits. Jade and Draco learned a lot from Neville and Luna who had told them that they had started dating a little after a year from graduation. Luna explained that she was on her path to discovering the Crumple Horned Snorkack and was disappointed that she still hadn't been able to find it.

"That's because they don't exist. The Quibbler's produced by some head case that creates nonexistent creatures and insists they're real. Bunch of rubbish if you ask me." Draco said distastefully. Jade let go of his hand and pinched his arm.

"I believe no one asked you Draco Malfoy and that head case happens to be my father thank you very much." She said scathingly. They heard a small crash and Neville shot out of his seat, running to his children to see if they were all right.

"Are they ok?" Jade asked getting out of her seat. "They're fine…they seem to have broken Neville's shelf full of Mimbulus mimbletonia again." Luna sighed. "Tea?" she asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"We have to leave actually. We still have to pay a visit to Hogsmeade anyways." Jade said checking her watch.

"Well it's been a lovely surprise to see you again after all these years Jade. I hope you'll visit often, now you know where we'll be." Luna said as Jade hugged her.

"Of course we will! You're invited over to my house, I'll owl you. Thank you for having us over. It's been wonderful to see you again." Jade said letting go of Luna and hugging Neville.

"Just as wonderful for us as well to see you again. Thank you, goodbye Jade! Goodbye Malfoy." Neville said, his face dropping when he said goodbye to Draco who nodded.

"Goodbye Longbottom…Lovegood." Draco said. They walked out of the store and Jade waved them goodbye.


	33. Three Days: Cozy Little Bookshop Again

"Do you always have to be rude?" Jade asked bitterly as they walked down Diagon Alley hand in hand.

"Yes…otherwise I wouldn't be Draco Malfoy." He said. Jade leaned her head on his arm and poked his side, feeling him hold her tighter.

"It's too bad that Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour is out of business." Draco said looking at the boarded up shop. He remembered sneaking out of his mother's grasp and running to Florean's to have a cup of a different ice cream every time he visited. At that time in his life, Draco made it his life goal to try every single flavor there was in Florean's Ice Cream Parlour and Florean would be kind enough to give Draco a free cup every time he visited. When Draco had started dating Jade, he'd often wish that he'd take her to Florean's Ice Cream Parlour to finish up trying all the different ice cream flavors. Now, that familiar feeling came back to him and Draco realized again how much he had forgotten during his marriage to her.

"Oh Merlin, we're late." Jade said walking faster, holding Draco's hand.

"For?" Draco asked.

"We were supposed to meet Mum and the girls 5 minutes ago in front of Gringott's." Jade said pointing to the white marble building. They saw Ginny and Hermione standing there and Molly walking out of Gringott's, pocketing a purse.

"Late!" Ginny called.

"Sorry. We met Luna and Neville on the way. They had a store right down that corner next to Eeylops Owl Emporium." Jade said pointing to the road behind her, seeing Hermione and Ginny nod and smile.

"We were planning to take you there right now to meet them but since you've already met them, how did you find them?" Hermione asked. Jade brightened up and held on to Draco's arm, telling them excitedly about Neville and Luna's triplets and the shop they were managing.

"And Luna's pregnant! It was so nice to see them again. I'm awfully happy actually, it's scary." Jade said hearing the women laugh.

"You're awfully quiet Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing." Draco said. Ginny hummed and nudged Draco with her elbow.

"It was awkward for you wasn't it?" Ginny asked him seeing him nod.

"Couldn't find the right way of welcoming them but eventually it'll warm up in time. Although I won't see eye to eye with Lovegood's belief of the Crumple Horned Snorkack's existence. It's entirely absurd, I don't care _who_ thinks I'm wrong." Draco said hearing Hermione snort.

"You're not the only one. I like Luna, but sometime's the Quibbler really gets my skin crawling…a bunch of rubbish what they write." Hermione said.

Jade looked at Ginny and her mother and shook her head, rolling her eyes as Draco and Hermione walked side by side, agreeing vehemently over the Quibbler's authenticity. It was a match made in Quibbler Heaven.

They apparated to Hogsmeade and separated ways once again. Jade kissed Draco's cheek and asked if he felt much better to vent about Luna Lovegood's 'Quibbler.'

"I'm feeling much better but there's still more I haven't touched on. Like for instance, the man who's traveled to the moon and brought back moon frogs, can you believe how insane and stupid that is?" Draco asked seriously as Jade listened to him, smiling and nodding. They walked down Hogsmeade and Jade let Draco rant a bit more, listening to him intently.

"Holy cow, look! The old bookstore is still there!" Jade said pointing to the bookstore on the other side of the street. They crossed the street and stood outside of the small bookshop, reminiscing about their first date.

"You were annoyed with me…what was it that you were annoyed about?" Jade asked, forgetting what it was. She clearly remembered being terrified and worried about his rude attitude with her, not being as warm and flirtatious he had been to her before.

"I think…" Draco said looking around the bookshop and the place where she stumbled and he caught her. "I believe that Thomas asked you to the dance and you had agreed…that's what he told the whole school and I was annoyed at myself for not getting to you before him." Draco said seeing her nod. He took her by the waist and turned, dipping her slightly.

"Remember this?" Draco asked seeing her laugh and hold him tighter. People passed by them, looking at them strangely but neither of them cared. Jade looked at her husband's face, it was more matured and just as happy and loving as it was 6 years back.

"You know what I was thinking when you held me like this?" Jade asked softly.

Draco shook his head, looking over her face. Her nose and cheeks were red and she smiled kindly at him. Her soft brown eyes looked so affectionate Draco cursed at himself for not being able to see how much she loved him.

"I thought that no matter what happened, whatever natural disaster, or manmade disaster, if the world exploded, I'd stand here in your arms completely protected. At that very moment and even now…I know _nothing_ will be able to hurt me if I'm with you." she said.

She saw him clench his jaw and his arms grow weak under her body. She saw tears swimming in his eyes and she reached up to touch his face. He pulled her up and hugged her tightly to him, feeling a lump in his throat grow. The twisting pain and agony in his chest filled out more and killed him when her dead body flashed through his mind.

"If I can do _anything_ to save you from being hurt I will. For as long as I live Jade…I'll protect you from everything I can." He promised.

Jade felt a bit unsettled hearing this from him. Something was bothering him; otherwise she'd never see him this choked up and emotional about anything before. She loved that he promised to protect her from any harm but what was bothering him so badly?

"Draco? Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Jade asked trying to pull back but he shook his head, not letting her go. "Are you all right?" Jade asked feeling concerned about him. He moved back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine…just a little flake in my eye." He said acting as if he were trying to clear his eyes. Jade grinned and took his hand, placing it on her cheek.

"Damn those bloody flakes." She said making him laugh. When he was finally settled, Jade motioned towards the bookshop.

"Ready to go in?" Jade asked. Without answering, Draco pulled her into the shop. They looked at the bookkeeper who instead of the small silvery brown haired man with enormous spectacles was a woman their age, smiling at Jade and Draco as they walked in. They walked around the bookshop and eventually led to the bookshelf where Jade uttered the most embarrassing line of her life.

"No, not this again!" Jade said shaking her head, trying to release herself from Draco's grip.

"No! You have to repeat the same exact thing you told me when I was trying to show you my cuts." Draco laughed softly seeing her blush and scowl.

"What did you say love?" Draco asked trying very hard not to laugh.

"This is just plain stupid." Jade said crossing her arms. Draco smiled and nudged her slightly.

"It's all right." He said, still smiling looking around for some books.

"I didn't mean it that way! You wouldn't even try to understand if I explained it to you…but I don't really remember _why_ I said it anymore._'_" Jade said tapping a finger on her chin. Draco turned around and went into another fit of laughter, making Jade laugh as well.

"That's not funny! Why are you laughing?" Jade asked breaking into peals of laughter when she saw Draco clutching his sides. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head, smiling at Draco.

"You're crazy? Did you know that?" Jade asked seeing him nod. His laughter died down to a chuckle and he watched Jade walk past him, making a face.

"You're cute when you're mad." Draco said seeing her turn around and stick her tongue out at him. "And immature." He added.

They walked up the stairs and Jade pointed to the same table and chairs that they had occupied before they started dating. They sat down and looked at each other and looked away, looking around their surroundings.

"Not much has changed." Jade said seeing Draco agree with a hum. Jade stopped her eyes at the empty space where the pile of books used to be.

"But those books are gone. Remember-"

"I do, don't remind me." He cut in.

He always hated to remember the moment where he had been physically harmful to her. He never even lifted a finger on a woman in his life and never wanted to either. To think that Jade, his wife was the first woman he had physically assaulted would terrorize him for the rest of his life. Jade reached over and touched his hand, squeezing it slightly.

"I knew you didn't mean harm." Jade tried to reason but he shook his head.

"Doesn't make any difference, I pushed you and that's the bottom line." Draco said. Jade moved herself close to him and wrapped a leg around both of his legs, leaning in to him. She rubbed her face gently with his and brushed her lips with his.

"I didn't mind actually. I was quite…turned on." Jade said finding it hard to be serious when he looked baffled by her bizarre comment. She knew he was probably horrified at her telling him it was a turn on for her because the both knew at that very moment that it was anything but sexual between them. He admitted to her a hundred times that he was going to regret that for the rest of his life and saw how scared she looked when she was pushed. No matter how many times Jade tried to console him, he wouldn't take any of it.

"You know that's not going to work on me." Draco said defiantly, seeing her smirk.

"Oh I know what will." She whispered. She softly pressed her lips against his and felt him slowly respond, taking his sweet time with her. She lifted from her seat a bit and made her way into his lap, feeling his arm secured around her hip. She nibbled on his lower lip and felt him pull back and look at her disapprovingly.

"What?" Jade asked frowning at him. "That _hat_." Draco said gently swiping her white hat off her with that ridiculous pom-pom on the top of it.

"I don't see what your problem is with that hat." Jade murmured when he ran his hand through her thick wavy hair. She arched her neck and Draco slipped a hand under her cloak, under the heavy layers she wore and made contact with her warm and smooth skin. Jade gasped at his cold hands and shivered, feeling him rest his hand on her stomach, seeing a warm look on his face as he thought about their child. He then slid further up and stopped on her breast, surprised that she hadn't worn a bra.

"This must be my lucky day." He breathed.

Jade cracked into a giggle and was immediately immersed into a flood of torture and pleasure of the way Draco gently cradled her breast.

"Beautiful." He whispered in her ear. They heard a couple of children walking up the stairs and immediately abandoned their intimate escapade. Jade stood up from Draco's lap and rearranged her cloak, seeing Draco stand up as well. She grabbed her hat from the table and pulled it on, seeing Draco look at her with a mix of desire and annoyance.

"I'll make you love this hat." Jade said walking off, holding his hand.

"I'd like to see you make me." He said as the children passed by them, not being able to walk in their heavy winter suits. Their mothers followed behind and Draco and Jade descended down the stairs reminding themselves to finish what they had started when they got home. Before they had walked out of the store, they stopped to see the original bookkeeper stand behind the counter with the young girl that Jade and Draco saw when they walked in.

"Hello." Jade greeted. The man squinted at Jade and adjusted his glasses. His eyebrows rose and he pointed to Jade.

"Oh the two of you! You both always used to come by every Hogsmeade weekend from Hogwarts! It had been years since you last came!" the bookkeeper said, delighted to see them again.

"Yeah, it's been a while. We were looking around Hogsmeade after all these years." Jade said seeing the bookkeeper nod.

"Well now you must visit frequently! This is my daughter by the way, Carol." The man said. Jade and Draco nodded greeting Carol.

"We'll be running this bookshop and waiting for customers like you." the man said smiling at them.

"And we'll be back. Thank you, happy holidays!" Jade said.

"Happy holidays dear! Have a blessed New Year!" The man wished as they left the store.

"You too!" Jade said waving at him.

They walked out and started walking down the road. Draco looked at Jade who looked around, her eyes lighting up whenever she saw the same old store or the same old sign. There was a warmth and love in her that attracted people to her, unlike him. It was hard to believe that someone as good as her had to leave this world before he did.

Everywhere she went, she had an odd connection with people and a familiarity that made them comfortable with her. Her happiness and love seemed to draw everyone in, like she was the light and they were the moths. It was impossible to believe that a man like him had someone like her that fell to his feet and gave her life for. If he had known earlier how lucky he was, he wouldn't have pushed her away. This was his punishment though, a mere few days to show her how much he could have loved her.

Jade's hand waved across his face and he blinked down to see her look perplexed by his daydreaming.

"What on earth were you thinking about? You completely blanked out on me." Jade said. He reached out and touched her face, tracing her lip with his thumb.

"I was thinking about you." he said truthfully. Then he wagged his eyebrows, suggesting something dirty, causing Jade to laugh out loud and gently push him away as she entered Honeydukes.


	34. Three Days: Honeydukes and Old Friends

**Hey guys! So I updated a million chapters tonight, so I hope a lot of people are happy** =]. **I am _extremely _tired from school and I cannot wait until Spring Break where I can just finish updating the rest of this story and finish up "The Portkey of Castile" which is REALLY going well =]...anyways, enjoy because this is the last chapter for tonight!!! Much love!**

**

* * *

  
**

Jade's mouth watered when she looked around the different pastries and sweets on the shelves of Honeydukes. Her cravings had increased dramatically these days. Of course it was the cause of pregnancy but she was much happier these days. She always had an appetite and if she was living under her mother's roof she was bound to fatten up and have an eye for sweets. She took a piece of powdery jam filled sweet and bit it, almost melting in delight from the gooey and sugary confection.

"Having fun there?" Draco asked appearing by her side. He looked amused to see how she was relishing the sweet in her mouth. There was bit of white sugar powder on her lips, making her look like a small child, especially when she had that ridiculous hat on with the big pom-pom on the top that she loved so much.

Jade put the sweet to Draco's mouth and Draco bit a little bit off of it and knew why she was making those faces like she was having the most sinful experiences in her mouth.

"Can we have that? I want a pound of those…no actually, Hermione and the rest would want although I'm pretty sure Fleur and Angelina wouldn't want, they were talking about dieting but who diets while they're in the Burrow? Anyways, I'll probably take enough for all of them." Jade said as Draco called someone to pack their sweets for them.

"And Ron." Draco said as Jade laughed and looked around for more sweets.

"Yes and Ron. You know…whenever I came back from Honeydukes on Hogsmeade weekends, I'd buy sweets for the entire week until I have to go back to get more. I'd never be able to taste them because of Ron. He has this ability to sniff out food and ravish all of them." Jade said popping a chocolate owl in her mouth. Her eyebrows rose and she looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"Caramel filled mini owls!" Jade said excitedly. She offered Draco the owl who gladly ate it out of her hands. The smooth and rich caramel that rolled around in his tongue as the chocolate exterior melted. Honeydukes was simply the best.

As Draco and Jade kept shopping for sweets, they were stopped by an unlikely pair.

"You've got some powder on your face." Draco informed Jade, leaning in to kiss her. Jade giggled and let him kiss off the powder on her lips and blushed when she saw the man who was packing their sweets, standing next to them trying to be polite and look away.

"Ok!" Jade said trying to push Draco gently but he grinned against her lips, kissing her again. Draco was stopped when he heard someone clearing their voice behind him.

Both Jade and Draco turned to see Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass standing there looking shocked. Pansy and Blaise stood there with their mouths standing open, happy to see their good friend after such a long time but Daphne Greengrass looked displeased to see Jade with Draco.

"Wow…uh...hey." Draco said. Pansy launched herself on Draco and hugged him tightly, making Draco feel a tad bit awkward and pat Pansy on the back.

"Where the fuck did you run off to?" Pansy asked. Draco looked at Jade who smiled and then at Blaise who grinned at him.

"It's a long story." Draco told her. Pansy released herself from Draco and took the handkerchief from Blaise who offered it to her.

"Well I hope you have a lot of bloody time because we have to talk things over." Pansy said. She looked at Jade and gave her a nod.

"Hello Weasley." Pansy greeted.

"Hi Pansy." Jade responded.

"It's funny to see you both still together after all this time…I mean…not like we didn't think…you know…you were going to last-well my name is Blaise." Blaise said sticking out his hand to Jade when he saw Draco send a death glare towards him.

"Nice to meet you Blaise. I'm Jade." Jade said shaking his hand.

"Yeah I know. Draco never shut up about you all throughout our 7th year." Blaise told her. Jade let out a small chuckle of surprise and looked at Draco who ran a hand over his face and hair and looked away smiling.

"Thanks Blaise, now what did we teach you about never to open your mouth and speak?" Draco asked.

"Get on over here you big tough lad." Blaise said opening his arms to hug Draco. Jade watched and smiled seeing them come together once again.

"We're married now. We've actually been married for about 2 years. We tried our best looking for you, to send you an invite to the wedding but you were untraceable." Blaise explained, holding Pansy's shoulder.

"Oh, I hope you remember Daphne, Draco." Pansy said touching Daphne's shoulder who was quiet through all this time, staring at Draco with adoration while sometimes sending Jade looks of disgust and scorn.

"Yeah I remember Daphne. 7th year Valentine's Ball." Draco said shaking her hand, but she seemed to lean in and offer her cheek for him to kiss. She pulled back and smiled triumphantly at Draco and acted as if Jade wasn't even there. There was an awkward moment but it soon passed when Draco scratched his head and asked Daphne if she was married as well.

"No. I haven't been married yet. I'm quite single but it would be nice to have someone with me when I'm all alone." Daphne said in a breathy voice, fluttering her eyelashes.

Jade was highly amused by Daphne's attempts to seduce her husband. She looked at Draco who scratched his head, looking uncomfortable by her advances. She looked at Pansy and Blaise who watched Daphne, shaking their heads as if she's always done this to everyone she sees. Blaise nudged Pansy slightly and jerked his head towards Daphne as if to ask her to do something about her but Pansy shrugged giving him looks of what she was going to do about it. They then looked at Jade who met their eyes and Jade smiled. She wanted to let them know that she was quite all right with Daphne's behavior with Draco. Jade had absolutely nothing to fear or lose.

"Excuse me? Are you two done shopping?" the man carrying Jade and Draco's sweets asked, starting to get impatient.

"Yes sir, you can bring it to the counter now, I'm ready for purchase." Jade said going to leave but Draco caught her arm.

"You don't want anything else love?" Draco asked. Jade saw Daphne flare by Draco calling her 'love' but ignored it.

"No, I'm absolutely content with the sweets we bought for now; and if we run out or if my brother happens to find them and consume them, we'll come back again." Jade said seeing him grin and Blaise laugh.

"I've seen Weasley around sometimes. He's never given up eating like Hagrid has he?" Blaise asked as Jade walked away shaking her head.

"He'll put Hagrid and his half brother Gwarp to shame, the way he eats." Jade said making them laugh. She left them alone and made the purchase by herself, giving them some time to talk to each other.

"She's not all that bad you know. I can see why you like her." Pansy said seeing Draco look back at Jade who stood in line, her eye still wandering for sweets.

"Liking her isn't even enough…I don't think love even defines what I feel about her." Draco said looking back at Pansy and Blaise, suddenly feeling uncomfortable by Daphne's presence as he spoke about Jade. Throughout his whole life, Draco always had Pansy and Blaise to confide in about anything. He missed their company and friendship throughout these years and as he grew distant from Jade, he had no one else to speak to, to keep him sane…not even Gwenda.

"Yep, you're Draco all right. The same old Draco who's never given up on the object of his affection. I'm proud of you mate. Really proud of you. Honestly, to tell you the truth, I always thought you were in some kind of a bizarre infatuation that would be all over one day and you'd be your normal arse hole self again but I was wrong. You really do love her." Blaise said patting his shoulder.

"But she's a filthy muggle lover." Daphne said seeing their eyes shoot to her.

"So am _I_. My sister in law happens to be a muggle born herself and my nieces and nephews are all Half-Bloods. Any problem with that?" Draco asked menacingly. Daphne's eyes grew large with terror and she wildly shook her head. He looked away from her in disgust and looked at Pansy who seemed to be quite irritated herself by Daphne's remarks.

Jade came back with her bags and Draco took them from her, wrapping a hand around her waist.

"Well we should be going now. We promised my mother in law that we'd meet as soon as we were done." Draco said seeing Pansy and Blaise nod.

"Are you back for good or are you going to disappear for a very long time until we meet you by chance again?" Pansy asked. Blaise and Jade chuckled and Draco shook his head smiling.

"No, we'll definitely back for good and we'll meet and talk." Draco said. Pansy stretched out her arms again and Draco groaned, having to hug her. She slapped his shoulder to shut him up and turned to Jade.

"Good to see you again Weasley." Pansy said shaking Jade's hand.

"Wonderful to see you again as well." Jade said warmly. Pansy let go and Blaise leaned in and pecked Jade on the cheek.

"Hope to see you again. You're welcome to our home. By the way, before you both prance off, here's our address. Send me an owl and we'll talk." Blaise said scribbling down his address on a piece of paper. He went to hand it to Draco but then handed it to Jade.

"I don't trust him…at _all_. Whenever a girl would give me their address to owl them, Draco would _always_ lose it." Blaise said. Pansy pushed Blaise a little and giggled as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Now, ask him why I'd want to hold his contacts for him? Bloody lazy." Draco said seeing Blaise grin. They walked out of the store and Jade noticed that Daphne was fuming.

"Why don't you all come to the Burrow? We'll have dinner together?" Jade asked seeing them shake their heads.

"We'd love to but er…we have dinner with our parents." Blaise explained, not wanting to tell Jade that they weren't comfortable to visit the Burrow where there would be a family that he and his wife had taunted for almost his whole life.

"Well I guess some other time then. You're all welcome to the Burrow as well as our own home in Ipswich." Jade told them.

"Ipswich? That far away from here?" Pansy asked looking at Draco who flashed his eyes to her to convey that they would talk later. Every minute he had to stand in front of Daphne Greengrass had upped his irritation factor. If Pansy wanted her friend to go home without him inflicting harm upon her, she'd better understand to let him go home with Jade as soon as she could.

"Well then, thank you for your invitation. You're more than welcome to come over to our home as well. We'll chat later, goodbye!" Blaise said tugging Pansy by the arm.

"Goodbye!" Jade waved. "Goodbye Daphne." Jade said gently.

Daphne only shot her a dirty look and spun around, leaving quickly. Draco mumbled something offensive under his breath.

"It's getting dark. We're late again." Jade said seeing Draco turn to her. He nodded towards the road ahead, took her hand and they walked back to The Three Broomsticks where Molly, Ginny and Hermione waited for them.


	35. Four Days: Hogwarts

**Friday**

After breakfast, Arthur and the rest of the men went outside to finish putting together a sled that they had bought a few days before Jade and Draco arrived.

"Draco, let's go." Harry said as they started to wear their gear for the cold weather outside.

"Will this take long?" Draco asked getting up with them.

"Depends how long it takes us to figure it out. Why?" Harry asked.

"I was planning to take Jade somewhere." Draco said.

"Where?" everyone asked in unison.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows at everyone who laughed and he turned to Jade. "It's a surprise." He said.

"You're no fun." Fred said going to leave.

"On the contrary, _you're_ no fun. I actually want a little spice in my life." Draco said.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked him.

Draco sighed, touching her cheek. "I believe I said it was a surprise. Come on, get ready." Draco said getting up. Jade got up from her seat and went upstairs, asking questions to squelch her curiosity.

"Will I be blindfolded again?" Jade asked as she wrapped her cloak around herself.

"Would you like to be blindfolded?" Draco asked.

Jade grinned and took her hat getting another round of protests from Draco. "One more word from you about my hat and I'll be making love to you while wearing it." Jade threatened. Draco's smile fell and he stared at Jade who laughed and left the room.

Jade and Draco apparated to Hogsmeade and Draco pulled her towards a horseless carriage. This could only mean one thing.

"Hogwarts!" Jade exclaimed looking at Draco who nodded and held her tightly when the carriage rode over a bump.

"Merlin I always hated these things." Draco said. Jade smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I remember. You used to complain whenever we would board this carriage. If you had the chance to, you'd cry." Jade joked.

"Did not. You're exaggerating." Draco said crossly.

"I'm sorry." Jade said smiling. The carriage stopped and Draco waited until it was safe to step out. He opened the carriage door and stepped out and turned around to help Jade out.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked seeing Jade nod and fix her hat. He gave her one of those looks again about her hat and Jade only took his hat and ignored him wholeheartedly.

"Wow." Jade said looking at the enormous castle. So many memories of this place flooded her, she could almost envision them happening in front of her very eyes. She looked around her and noted that nothing at all had changed.

"Wow would you look at that? Not even a wrinkle on that Peeves." Draco said sarcastically looking up to see Peeves squint at them.

"Bouncing little Ferret and his Weasel Queen!" Peeves sang.

"I missed you too?" Jade said seeing Peeves hold out a snowball.

"Look at what I have…catch!" he sang. He dropped the snowball and Draco lazily pointed to the snowball and made it fly back up and chase Peeves away.

"Nearly Headless Nick was right; subtlety really was never Peeve's strong points." Jade said as they walked into the castle. They stopped at the Great Hall and looked to see that there were a couple of students sitting at their tables, some of them writing, playing Wizarding chess or simply talking to each other.

"Winter break." Draco explained seeing Jade nod. "I informed Dumbledore that we'd be coming today and he couldn't be happier. We should meet him before we look around." Draco said going to leave.

Jade stood in front of the Great Hall, her eyes brimming with tears to see a place where she spent 7 years of her life. So many good memories and so many bad ones. She walked into the Great Hall and saw the Great Hall fill with students in her year. She looked at Draco's table and saw a younger Draco talking to a younger Blaise and Pansy. The young Draco looked over across the Hall and Jade followed his gaze to see all of her friends at the Gryffindor table all talking to each other and her smiling and joining them. Jade walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat exactly where she always sat every day for 7 years with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

The time when Draco had sent her that stack of books with his eagle owl that rudely dropped it on the porridge spoon that flew right at Ron's head caused her to giggle, remembering Ron's reaction. The time when Harry had gotten his broom from Sirius from the Howler that Ron had gotten in their second year for flying the Ford Anglia to Hogwarts. Honestly what were they thinking? To this day Jade never made any sense of it and had a flare of resentment for both Harry and Ron for crashing that beloved car. Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco who stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets, looking at her strangely.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked seeing her look up.

"This old place brings me back to all the years that I spent here. So many moments that I'd give my arm and leg for to live in those memories again." Jade said sighing and cupping her face with her hand. Draco smiled and placed his hand out in front of her.

"I'd be devastated if you ever lost a leg or an arm…but come to think of it, I think I'll still find you attractive and much more attainable without having you run away from me or trying to make a swipe at me whenever I tried to ask you out for Hogsmeade." Draco said. Jade took his hand and sprang to her feet. She leaned over and kissed him fully.

"And I thank you for pestering me; otherwise I would have been a very unhappy old grump." Jade said as they walked out of the Great Hall.

'_If I never have gotten my second chance, you would regret me like you said.' _Draco thought. "You know I love you." he said as they walked down the hall.

"Without a doubt." Jade answered.

They walked up the stairs and had to be careful of it changing. "Jump!" Jade screamed.

Draco nearly lost his footing while he made the jump as the staircase suddenly shifted. Jade pulled him up and he was surprised at how strong she was.

"God you're heavy. What do I feed you?" Jade asked smoothing out his robes.

"What do you feed me? What do you feed yourself? Bloody pulled me up like Hagrid did when I was attacked by that Hippogriff." Draco said seeing her grin.

"I used to live in the Burrow. Each and every single one of us were built for hard labor. I'm surprised you didn't notice. I do a lot of hands on jobs back home." Jade said as they walked up the stairs. Draco shrugged never really noticing. How could he have let her do difficult jobs by herself like that?

"You did? Like what?" Draco asked.

She told him about the renovations she did herself at home without the help of a professional that made Draco angry and tell her that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard her do. She told him that she just wanted to save money and thought it was unnecessary to do a job that she knew she could do herself.

"You could have hurt yourself! If I come home from work and see that you're crushed under the bloody house, how would that make me feel?" Draco asked seeing her narrow her eyes at him.

"Well it never happened and I'm quite skilled in construction work thank you. And if you were so concerned, how come I never saw you this passionate about it when I told you myself that I patched up the roof and broke down the wall?" Jade asked seeing him grit his teeth at her.

"You did what?" he asked angrily.

"You heard me." Jade snapped.

He remembered that he never cared about what she did. Whatever she told him, he would simply nod, never really listening to her. She could have told him that she was sleeping with Voldemort and he wouldn't even hear that. They walked together in silence too angry to talk to each other. Draco thought it was a bad idea to bring her to Hogwarts. She was angry at him and now she wasn't going to enjoy looking around than he had hoped.

"Fuck." Jade swore. Draco looked up to see Jade's leg sunk deeply into the trick step.

"Oh no…not again." Draco said. He wrapped an arm around her waist and was paranoid about applying pressure to her stomach. Instead, he lowered his hands down her thigh and around her knee.

"Be careful not to fall backwards." Jade told him.

"I won't." Draco told her. He slowly pulled her knee out with the help of her pulling as well.

"You never cared before." Jade said suddenly.

Draco stopped pulling and glanced at her. He focused back on getting her leg out. He had enough problems in the world now and the last thing he needed was the woman he loved and wanted to keep happy to voice her observations about his apathy in their marriage a few days before she was going to die.

"But you do now." Jade continued.

"Jade let's not talk about this now." Draco said pulling her leg free from the step. He let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair. "Does your foot hurt at all?" Draco asked inspecting her leg and foot.

"It's fine." Jade said meeting his eyes. He saw that she wanted to continue the topic that they were treading on that Draco wanted to run away from at all costs. He kept walking on ahead and Jade followed behind him. He felt her fingers weave through his and she stepped in front of him, stopping him from walking any further.

"I know you don't want to talk about it and I'm sorry." Jade said softly. She looked guilty for hurting him but he could see her determination.

"Then drop the subject love." Draco said. She placed a hand on his chest and traveled up to touch his face.

"Whatever it is that's bringing you back to me…I love it. I've never seen you this…_alive_ before and so much like you when we started dating and first got married. I feel like I have the Draco that I married, back. I won't bring the matter up again but I just wanted to let you that I'm so happy to have you back and I feel so appreciated…more than I ever have in my life." Jade said. She hugged him tightly, feeling him slowly hug her back.

"I love you Draco…and I don't want you to change from the man that you are now." Jade said.

He smoothed her hair, knocking off the hat from her head. They both shared a laugh and dug ever deeper into each other as they hugged.

"How about making up in one of the abandoned rooms like old times?" Draco suggested. She gently pushed herself off of him and shook her head.

"How about no? Has anyone ever told you you're insane?" Jade asked as they walked towards Dumbledore's office.

"Yes I think I've heard that phrase before…I think you mentioned it once…or twice…" Draco said. They stopped before the gargoyle and Draco uttered the password.

"This is amazing!" Jade said ascending up the moving stairs. They stopped in front of the door and Jade knocked on it with Draco right behind her. The door opened and Jade saw Dumbledore standing there, welcoming her with open arms.

"Mrs. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy! I've been waiting eagerly for you arrival." Dumbledore said as Jade and Draco shook his hands.

"We apologize for the delay; my wife seemed to get her leg caught on that trick step downstairs." Draco said seeing Dumbledore smile at Jade who blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh but it is a rite of passage to everyone who forgets to jump that particular step. Though I have had that rite of passage one too many times." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. He showed them to their chairs and they all sat down chatting with each other. Jade told Dumbledore that she was a Healer for children for another Wizarding Hospital in Manchester.

"Ah, Kingsbridge Hospital?" Dumbledore asked and Jade nodded.

"I've made frequent visits there but it's not as familiar to the rest of the Wizarding world as St. Mungo's has been." Dumbledore said.

"Our hospital is very small and not as funded as St. Mungo's has been throughout all these years but we do the best we can." Jade said.

"And I suspect that your husband had been one of the primary contributors to Kingsbridge hospital?" Dumbledore asked Jade looking at Draco who seemed a bit embarrassed by the sudden spotlight.

"Draco?" Jade asked shaking his hand slightly.

"Yes…for quite a while I have." Draco answered.

"We're a bit behind on updating. Some of the Healers there prefer that they do things the old fashioned way but sometimes there are some things that even magic can't help. My father and I have always been big fans of muggle technology." Jade said seeing Dumbledore's eyes brighten up.

"Muggle technology indeed. Imagine handing a wand to muggles, the wonder or terror they could come up with never ceases to amaze me. St. Mungo's hasn't even brought in muggle technology. I suppose you could benefit greatly and save many lives with that. Excellent work the two of you." Dumbledore said proudly seeing Jade grin and Draco smile.

They spoke to each other for a while until Dumbledore had let them go to explore around the castle. Jade and Draco said their goodbyes to Dumbledore and Draco wondered if Dumbledore knew this was the last time he was going to see Jade again. While he was listening, to Jade speak to Dumbledore about the new muggle technology that was going to be shipped to her hospital next week, he felt as if he were stabbed in the heart. Kingsbridge hospital was going to lose a very special and passionate Healer that cared about her patients more than anything else in the world. She was never going to see the new muggle technology; she was never going to save another life again. He felt too choked up to speak and nearly nodded at Dumbledore who solemnly watched him fight the inferno in his soul.

"Draco. It is always best to fight until the very end of it all and never let our grief drown us. Remember no one else will be fighting this battle for you…if you stab yourself during the battle; it is no one else's loss but yours." He said seeing the young man tremble, trying to suppress himself from a complete breakdown.

"It doesn't make any difference anymore. I'm going to lose this no matter how much I fight for it. The future tells me it's a lost war." Draco said balling up his fists tightly. Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, I've told Harry in his third year before and I will tell you the same exact thing this very moment. The consequences of our actions are so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business. I'll leave you with that thought. You should spend every living moment, any living chance you have with each other. That's all." Dumbledore said.

"But that doesn't explain _anything_ at all. I don't understand-"

"I do believe in fate, but a person writes their own fate intentionally or not. We all can't sit around and expect our fate to happen; it's up to our power to _make_ them happen." Dumbledore said. Draco shook his head. He still was distraught and as confused as he was when he walked in.

"Sometimes things are just out of our control. Sometimes other things decide our own fate. It all depends on our own luck." Draco said seeing Dumbledore shake his head.

"I never believed in luck. What I did believe was that a person could do what they could to the best of their abilities. Of course if you're talking about _chance_…well Draco, sometimes we ought to lend a hand to chance. We can never let it do anything by itself." Dumbledore told him. Draco looked at the old man's sparkling blue eyes.

There was something that he was hiding for Draco or something he was trying to tell him that Draco wasn't being able to understand. How had Harry gone through this man's vagueness? Didn't it drive him completely insane? Draco was either intellectually challenged or Dumbledore was always this vague with everyone he knew.

"I think your wife is waiting for you downstairs. Patience is something you haven't learned from Miss Weasley have you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Obviously not." Draco said. Dumbledore merely chuckled and patted Draco's shoulder.


	36. Four Days: The Tree

Jade sat on the ledges nearby as she waited for Draco to finish up his conversation with Dumbledore. She stared at the grounds fondly going into another daydream about how much she had lived through this castle and its grounds. She stared at the tree that Draco had first got her to climb and eventually led to their first kiss. She always blushed at the memory knowing all too well how good it felt to be up there with him. Her eyes traveled around the entire ground watching some students walk around in the snow, fight, laugh and talk. She smiled as she saw a young couple snogging near the lake.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?" Draco asked near her ear. Jade nearly jumped in fright but Draco held her back from falling off of the ledge.

"Honestly Draco, I could have killed myself! That's like a few stories fall." Jade said shoving him weakly on his shoulder. She saw the panic cross his face when he thought about it and he looked uptight.

"Well no one asked you to sit on the ledge that way. Imagine if Peeves just came out of nowhere and pushed you off-"

"Peeves is a prankster not a murderer." Jade informed him. Draco sighed and ran his hands through her hair.

"But you _do_ understand where I'm coming from don't you? I don't want to lose you." Draco said seeing her finally understand. She nodded and apologized. He kissed her slowly and felt her run her hands through his hair.

"Mm, I think I'm reconsidering that offer you made about exploring an abandoned room in this castle. There has to be a million of them around here." Jade said seeing him grin.

"I think I have a better idea." He said.

They walked down the stairs and Jade remembered to skip the trick step this time. They walked out of the castle and on to the grounds, their boots crunching against the snow. Jade almost leapt in joy when she saw that they were headed for their tree. Draco took off his gloves and rubbed them vigorously, looking at the tree.

"It's just as we left it…although it's naked and anyone can see that we're snogging." Jade said seeing him test the branch.

"Well _someone_ has to give these kids a few pointers on how to give a good snog. He reached his hand out and waved at her quickly to come to him.

"What? Climb that tree? You've got to be insane Draco Malfoy. I'm not climbing that tree, especially in the snow. We'll _die_." Jade told him. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You said that the first time and every time after that when we climbed this tree. Did I let you die?" he asked gently. Jade glowered at him and thought he was really losing it.

"You're not 17 Draco! You're 24 for heaven's sake and if you break your back-"

"Woman, you're talking to me as if I'm your grandfather. I'm still young and still strong and I promise that I'll never let anything happen to you. Come on." Draco said. Jade protested but Draco picked her up and hoisted her upwards for her to get on top of the branch.

"You nutter. I'm pregnant, at least think about the baby for Pete's sake!" Jade said watching him climb the tree himself.

"I think our child is just as adventurous as I am and not a bore like you are. He's just wrapped up in your womb, otherwise he'd be right at the top before any of us and I don't know anyone named Pete so I won't act accordingly to his sake." Draco joked.

Jade let out a small laugh and climbed slowly up the tree with Draco watching her every move. He pulled her up and she sat next to him, hitting him.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Jade said looking around the grounds. Through the branches, Jade saw everything around her and some of the children were watching them curiously.

"We did this." Draco said next to her. Jade turned back to Draco and saw him give her a soft smile with a pair of sad eyes. She reached her hand upwards and pulled off her hat from her head.

"Since you love this so much…" Jade said putting it on him. She threw her head back and laughed at how adorable he looked in it. She laughed hysterically, pointing a finger at him, seeing him touch the top of the hat, playing with the pom-pom, thoughtfully.

"Well it's warm…and it smells nice." Draco said bringing Jade closer to himself.

"But I'd like to have the real thing. What do you say?" Draco asked moving her hair from her face and placing a kiss on her mouth. He pulled back and read her eyes, seeing them almost closed and her face filled with need.

"Well…I never had myself. I wouldn't know what you were talking about." Jade said feeling him run his tongue along her bottom lip and she shuddered.

"Well that's too bad…because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said before crushing his lips against hers. It was one of the most invigorating kisses Jade had ever experienced in their 5 years of being married to each other. She almost lost her breath, feeling her head spin and lose her senses altogether. Her body flushed with desire and her heart felt as if it were going to pound right out of her chest. She grasped his hair under her hand and the other hand held him tightly just as he had held her. She felt her love for him grow deeper and larger, just when she thought there could be no way she'd be able to love him more than she already had.

She nearly cried in happiness when she revisited the fact that he was hers and hers only. She was so bloody lucky to have someone that cared and loved her like a madman. 5 years of indifference from him didn't even matter anymore. She let those 5 years go and accepted and cherished every kiss he gave her and every look he sent her. She felt that those 5 years of trying to get his attention of suffering finally paid off; the old Draco that loved her. Jade groaned feeling him travel down her neck leaving a trail of warm kisses that cooled instantly from the winter air. Suddenly the idea of being on a tree with him, while he was being so forceful disappointed Jade. Right now, she needed a room more than anything and some privacy. A thunder of pleasure erupted in Jade as Draco found her most favorite spot in her neck.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Jade sighed feeling him smile against her neck. He sucked slowly and moved his hand down to her thighs and traveled up slowly, playing with the button on her jeans. He went to make one of their favorite moves but was abruptly stopped by a voice below them.

"Excuse me! This is the Head Boy and I demand you to bring yourselves down at once! There is no snogging on the trees and you'll have points taken off as well!" a lanky boy with black wiry hair told them.

"Head Boy aren't you? Does it look like we care?" Draco asked, not attempting to move at all.

"Don't make me drag you down here." The Head Boy threatened. Draco narrowed his eyes at the boy dangerously and jumped off his branch until he was back on the ground.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Draco asked arrogantly.

"Draco! Don't be stupid! I'm sorry sweetheart; we were just sitting up on the tree." Jade said carefully trying to get off the branch. Draco walked over and opened his arms to her, carrying her off the branches.

"I'm not blind, that's why I called the two of you off the tree. I've never seen you both around here before." The Head Boy said rudely, narrowing his dark eyes at them.

"How in the world did Dumbledore manage to place an idiot like you as Head Boy?" Draco asked taking a step towards the boy who took a step back.

"Draco." Jade growled, pulling him back.

"Like you would know what the position of a Head Boy is. I ought to be treated with respect and people should fear me!" The boy said darkly.

"Listen princess, I was Hogwarts Head Boy _seven_ years ago. I've been there and I've been one of Hogwarts finest." He said hearing Jade let out a small snort behind him.

"Besides, I know my Dark Arts well…I _have_ after all been a part of the Great War between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort himself. In fact, I've even _met_ the Dark Lord and I'll tell you…he's taught me a few curses that will teach people to know where they stand in front of me. Really, I'm not fussy when it comes to this stuff." Draco said maliciously whipping is wand out.

The boy gaped at Draco and looked almost scared out of his wits end. Jade stepped in between them and pushed Draco back.

"I apologize for my husband's rude behavior-ok…" Jade said seeing the boy turn around and run in full flight. She turned around and pushed Draco as hard as she could.

"You are one true form of a git! Are you serious? You scared the poor boy away, what's wrong with you?!" Jade yelled. Draco smirked and tucked his wand back in.

"That _boy_ needed to know how to treat his superiors. Did you see the way he behaved with us? Acting like his father owns this bloody place." Draco said seeing Jade watch him accusingly.

"Excuse me but that oddly reminds me of the Head Boy I had while I was in school." Jade said seeing him look offended.

"Excuse you, but I was a far better Head Boy than that pompous little jerk will ever be in his life." Draco said putting his gloves on and picking up Jade's hat that fell from his head while he was climbing down.

"You're just as bad as he was…no, you were worse. You never know how big of a terrorizing, brutish and pushy bully you were until someone shows up and does it to you! You used to walk around the castle like you owned the place! Oh my God, you _must_ remember how you hexed those poor little kids when we were up on the tree after our first kiss?" Jade asked seeing him shrug his shoulder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said innocently. Jade opened her mouth to complain but Draco swiftly walked up to her and engulfed her in another snog. She resisted weakly but ultimately gave him.

"I think I know the theme of tonight's role play." He said seeing her laugh again.

"You give me my hat back." Jade said snatching her hat from his hands and walking away from him, smiling broadly and shaking her head at him.


	37. Five Days: Harry Wrestles with Ginny

**Hey guys! There are only a few more chapters to go for this story...and the end of the week is coming...for both Draco and Jade =[...anyways, I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, thank you all sooo much! By the way, these chapters are dedicated to my awesome friend Quynh also known by Amorette on this site. She tagged me on a note in Facebook and said the sweeeetest things about me and im sooo happy that I dropped whatever Biology test I was studying for and HAD to update. So this one is for you Quynh! **

**Saturday**

The next day, most of the household had gone out to Hogsmeade. Jade stood home with Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Victoire, Dominique, James, Albus, Arthur and Rose were the only children in the house; the rest had been with their parents. Jade, Hermione and Ginny made lunch as the kids sat on the dining table, drawing or playing. Victoire and Teddy were playing Wizarding Chess and it amazed Jade to see how sharp her nieces and nephews were.

"Why don't you all come over to my home tomorrow? Or maybe tonight? Let's all shift to my house!" Jade said shaking their arms.

"Tonight? You want us over tonight?" Hermione asked as Jade nodded eagerly.

"Where's Draco? Draco!" Jade called.

"Hey Gin, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Harry asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sure, but listen, we're planning to shift to Jade and Draco's house in Ipswich." Ginny told him seeing him look at Jade and raise his eyebrows.

"Really?" He asked and Jade nodded.

"It'll be so great to introduce you all to my neighbors. And you've never been to Ipswich have you? It's a beautiful place." Jade said.

"That'll be great, Hey Gin, upstairs…_now_." Harry said pulling her arm to follow him.

"You hollered?" Draco asked appearing in the kitchen.

Jade smiled and walked over to him. "I was talking to the girls and I was thinking of inviting the whole family over to our home? If it's all right with you?" Jade asked softly, wondering if he'd agree to it.

"The funny thing about it is that I was just talking to Ron about having the family over as well." He said leaning himself against the wall, smiling when she looked a bit surprised to hear this from him.

"Oh…that's-so you want to have them over?" Jade asked finding it hard to find words. He looked at her as if she spoke to him in Parseltongue.

"Why wouldn't I have them over? They're the only family I have." Draco said.

She shouldn't have been surprised by his consideration and complete acceptance of her entire family. He leaned over and kissed her on her mouth and went to turn around to leave but they heard a small scream. Jade, Hermione, Draco and the rest of the children in the kitchen turned to see little Arthur running down the stairs, looking petrified.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Arthur who looked hysterical.

"Uncle Harry is killing Aunty Ginny!" Arthur said.

"What?!" Jade asked, leaving the kitchen.

"He's wrestling with her and she's screaming!" Arthur said as Hermione sat him down and called Ron.

"Victoire will you please watch over Arthur?" Hermione asked.

"Uncle Harry's killing Aunty Ginny?" Victoire asked.

"Ron!" Hermione called.

Jade rushed upstairs with Draco by her side and ran towards Ginny and Harry's room. They heard Ginny's cries in there and didn't even think for a second before they threw the door open.

Jade and Draco stood rooted on their spot as Harry and Ginny were incredibly startled to see them. Harry fell off the bed and Jade looked away, not feeling her blush this hard and feel this embarrassed since she walked in on her parents with Ron when they were little kids.

"Blimey! Can't you two bloody knock?" Ginny asked covering herself up with the covers.

Draco felt himself also redden in embarrassment and apologized with Jade, closing the door behind them. They saw Ron and Hermione at the end of the hallway rushing towards them.

"We've been heavily misinformed." Draco said. Jade tried very hard to conceal her laughter but felt herself snort. She looked at Draco who covered his eyes and shook his head.

"My eyes…I don't think it'll ever heal…no matter how much the therapy." Draco said. Ron looked confused and went to open the door himself but Draco stopped his arm.

"What's wrong with them?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Jade and Jade took her arm, giggling madly.

"They were wrestling with their clothes _off_." Jade told Hermione who paused and started to break into fits of giggles.

"I'm incredibly _lost_." Ron complained.

"Big surprise." Draco said.

Before Ron went to say something the door opened and Ginny and Harry walked out. Harry was more embarrassed but Ginny looked quite angry.

"What's wrong with you lot?" Ginny asked putting her hands on her hips, looking at everyone sternly.

Draco clamped his mouth shut and left.

"Arthur ran to us telling us that Harry was trying to kill you." Ron said looking at Ginny and Harry and then back at Jade, Draco and Hermione who shook their heads, still laughing silently. Ginny's eyes went wide and she looked at Harry who burst into laughter.

"That is by far the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Harry said clapping his hands and leaving. Ginny still looked peeved and crossed her arms, mumbling under her breath.

"Now we know to lock the bloody door while we're doing the deed." Ginny said stomping off. Realization splashed across Ron's face and he finally understood what all the fuss was about.

"_OHHH!_" Ron said.

"Slow much?" Draco joked as Ron made a rude hand gesture towards him. Hermione giggled and wrapped an arm around Ron's waist, placing her head on Ron's shoulder as they walked back downstairs.

"Why on earth would your Uncle ever hurt me?" Ginny asked picking Arthur up and squeezing him tightly in her arms.

"But you both were-"

"Just don't talk about it ever again ok?" Ginny told Arthur who wasn't going to go down without a thousand answered questions.


	38. Five: A Night In Ipswich

**Once again this chapter is dedicated to the fantastic Quynh!!! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

When the rest of the family came back from shopping, Jade told them about what they had planned when they were gone.

"Oh really? But I'm leaving in the morning." Charlie told Jade who frowned.

"So you can at least sleep over at my house tonight." Jade said seeing Charlie nod.

"Yeah well I can do that. I'll take a quick tour of your house, go to sleep and leave off from there. That way I'll get to see where my little sister hid with her husband for all these years and go back to Romania knowing that I had the best Christmas of my life." Charlie said reaching out and ruffling Jade's hair.

"Aw Jade you could have told me before, I have work starting tomorrow morning as well." Bill said seeing Jade frown.

"But we'll spend the night at your place and we'll come back and plan another week at your home." Bill told her.

After dinner, everyone started to pack their things to get ready. Jade was bubbling in happiness to have her whole family over at her house to accommodate. People were rushing throughout the whole house, walking into rooms, asking if they saw a blanket, a hair curler, the Veela magazine for Veelas or a pet gremlin that they thought had been securely locked but their twin brother had 'accidentally' had let the key through the socket and didn't know how it ever opened to let the gremlin out.

"Jeez, a missing gremlin on the loose? I-" Jade tried to tell Fred and George who stood in her doorway.

"ARRGHHHHH!" they heard Draco scream behind Jade.

"Oh forget it, Draco found him. I always knew you were very reliable." Fred said seeing Draco fling the gremlin into a wall and hold his bleeding finger.

"Fucking thing bit me!" Draco roared.

"No need to use such language. The poor thing's suffered enough by having to sink it's teeth in your forsaken finger." George huffed walking away. Draco merely stared at them in astonishment and Jade quickly summoned a first aid kit and healed Draco's gremlin bite.

When everyone was finished packing, they all stepped into the Floo and Jade told them the address of her home. She accompanied them along with Draco, one by one to their home and everyone was safely escorted.

"Sweetheart your home is gorgeous!" Molly said looking proud of how neat and well kept their home looked.

"A bar…nice." Bill said as Draco grinned. Jade shook her head seeing Draco back to his old ways, loving to show off his attractive bar to his brother in laws.

"Zees place es magnifique!" Fleur said setting Louis down to run around.

"Careful, the house isn't baby proofed. So keep the kids away from the staircases and away from the sockets. I'm going to have to move a few things away so my little munchkins won't get hurt, isn't that Rose?" Jade asked picking Rose up who jumped in Jade's arms.

"Come on, I'll give you all a tour of the house. Excuse me men, would you kindly take your belongings upstairs? I'm going to show you to your rooms now." Jade said seeing Fred, George and Ron make a face at her.

"Excuse me but can you kindly stop being annoying?" Ron asked as Draco poured them their drinks.

"Oh of course, I'll leave that up to you since you're so good at it." Jade retorted.

"Get up! As soon as we come in you boys start drinking. Arthur!" Molly scolded. Arthur stood up from his seat and walked off to take the suitcase. Draco abandoned his place in the bar and picked up Arthur and Molly's bags.

"Where to?" Draco asked.

"Oh Draco, you don't need to-"

"It's all right father. I'll never let you lift anything when I'm around." Draco said. The women awed and Arthur patted Draco's back and smiled proudly at Draco.

"Now _that's _a son." Arthur said.

"How dare you make me feel illegitimate?" George said. Jade laughed and walked off and everyone followed her upstairs.

"Mum, Dad, this is your room." Jade said opening the door to a luxurious guest bedroom. She felt so excited to see her mother and father's eyes grow in amazement as if they were treated to a first class suite. Draco set the bags down and walked over to Jade, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"This is gorgeous. Oh would you look at that…you have a garden!" Molly said peering out of the window.

"We also have a pool in the backyard that we transform into a tennis court but Jade and I never have the time to do anything." Draco said. "Oh but you both picked out such a beautiful home. How did you come across it?" Molly asked.

"We hired agents, gave them a price, looked at this house and bought it." Draco said in a nutshell.

"Do all the bedrooms have bathrooms?" Ginny asked trying to hold Albus on her hip. Draco reached out and took Albus from Ginny. As soon as Albus was in Draco's arms, he immediately shut up and looked at Draco, behaving.

"Yes, all of the bedrooms have bathrooms." Jade said.

"Good because I have to take a piss." Ginny said running to the nearest bedroom.

"Ginny!" Molly barked. Jade snorted and they crossed the hallway to the other bedroom.

"We have 5 bedrooms." Jade informed them.

"Then how are we going to split up the rooms?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. You could talk amongst yourselves but-"

"Well that's easy, Charlie's single and without children, he'll sleep in the kitchen." Fred said scrambling behind Arthur Weasley when Charlie advanced towards him.

"Don't treat my brother that way, in fact Charlie, I have the best room in mind for you." Jade said curling her arm around Charlie's arm.

"Hmm, I'm dying to know now." Charlie said.

"Then what about the 6th couple?" Katie asked carrying Louis Weasley in her arms. "Oh…that _does _present a problem." Jade said looking at Draco.

"We have the home office, the music room, the living room even the family room. What about the basement?" Draco asked.

"Charlie's got the basement." Jade told him.

"Oh…_oh_, yeah Charlie, you'd love that." Draco grinned.

"We'll arrange a bed in the living room or family room, whichever the 6th couple would prefer." Jade said.

"Hmm, I wonder who the 6th couple is." Ron said walking off and entering the room they were standing in front of. He placed down his bags and smiled cheekily as everyone started to complain.

"Or we could give up our own bedroom and make a bed in the living room." Draco said.

"No, no, we wouldn't want you to give up your own bedroom." Angelina said.

"Great, now _we've_ become the 6th couple. Good going Angie…we were almost going to send Fred and Katie away." George said.

"Sometimes I wonder where your loyalty lies George." Fred said.

"But we have two kids, where are they going to sleep?" Angelina asked.

"Oh…we have kids and you don't Fred." George said.

"Crap." Katie muttered.

Everyone laughed and were given their rooms. Fred and George lightly made fun of Charlie, not daring to stick a toe across the border to get him angry enough to chase after them.

"_This,_ my dear brother is your room." Jade said opening the door to the basement. It was fully furnished and had every man's dream; a bar and a game room.

"Muggle plasma television and no! Video games! You've got to be kidding me!" Ron said walking towards the gaming systems.

"What on earth is that?" Arthur asked fascinated by Draco's music and gaming systems. There were racks of CD's on the other side of the wall, filled with music and games that Draco usually played on his spare time which was when he escaped from Jade.

"Oh my goodness, the last time I've seen this was ages ago, at the Dursley's. They've made 3 of them?" Harry asked inspecting all three systems.

"I like to collect…and play." Draco said showing Harry and the rest of the men other gaming systems.

"I suspect this is something we won't be remotely interested in?" Ginny asked.

"Actually you'd be surprised. It starts to get addictive as soon as you play your first game on it. I'm sure the kids are going to love it." Jade said seeing Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne and Arthur watch their Uncle Draco set up his favorite game and control the game with a controller. James and Louis had ran to their fathers and sat on their laps to also watch Draco's presentation of the different brands of gaming systems there were.

"This is absolutely lethal." Fred told everyone.

"I always thought muggles had the worst deal from life…now I'm extremely envious." Charlie said being handed a controller from Draco.

"Well ladies, I think the men are going to be here for a while, want to go upstairs?" Jade asked the women who nodded.

"So this is what you and Draco do when you have spare time? Is this why you don't have children?" Angelina asked as the other women giggled. Jade forced a smile on her face and looked at Hermione who frowned.

"We never had time to do much of anything actually. He'd leave for work in the morning, I'd leave after that and he'd come back very late. Sometimes I fall asleep trying to wait up for him. So it's been hectic on both of our parts but we make the most of it when we're together." Jade lied.

Nowadays Draco had been doing everything he could to spend all the time with her but that wasn't how it went for the last few years. They were back on the first floor and Jade showed them around her and Draco's bedroom, the family room, the kitchen that Molly absolutely fell in love with, the dining room, the family room, Draco's office and the music room.

"Your home is absolutely gorgeous Jade. I love every corner of it." Hermione commented looking at a very old picture of her and Jade sitting under the willow tree in the Burrow, smiling brightly and holding on to each other tightly.

"So warm and cozy but very sophisticated." Angelina added.

"I'm hungwy!" Rose complained to Jade who kissed her fat cheek.

"Are you? Let's see what Aunty Jade has for you…oh wait…I haven't shopped in a week…I don't have any food at all." Jade said looking at the women.

"We'll go shopping then! Child, have I not taught you _anything_ during your existence?" Molly asked.


	39. Five Days: Grocery and Foolish Muggers

**Dedicated once again to Quynh!!!!=]**

**

* * *

  
**

The women got ready to shop for groceries at 8 in the evening. Jade informed Draco and the rest of the men that they would be going out to buy groceries to feed everyone.

"Now? But it's eight in the evening and we already ate." Draco said seeing her nod.

"But the kids are hungry and well…I'm going to be hungry a lot more often." Jade said placing a hand on her stomach. Draco placed a hand over her stomach as well and kissed her forehead.

"You can't walk there with the women. Take the car and here's the card." Draco said giving her his muggle credit card.

"Thank you love. Be careful of them and keep an eye on the kids." Jade said seeing him nod and laugh.

"It's so much funnier to watch them play; you should have seen your father's face when George said a four letter word he shouldn't have in front of the kids." Draco chuckled.

Jade snickered and hugged Draco tightly. "I'll see you in a bit ok?" Jade said seeing him nod. As she kissed him goodbye, they heard Fred and Ron get up and start arguing with each other.

"Take care of the real children." She said seeing him laugh again and nod. She left the basement and went upstairs to see the women ready.

"All ready?" Jade asked squatting down to James who looked like he was having a hard time to walk in his bubble jacket. Jade lifted the hat that was covering half of James face and giggled to see him look irritated to be nearly blinded and restricted to move freely.

"It's like a jail in there isn't it?" Jade asked.

"Aunty Jade, what's Daddy, Grandpa and the rest of the uncles playing downstairs?" Arthur asked as Jade lifted James and held Arthur's hand.

"They're playing muggle video games love. Will you come along with us?" Jade asked seeing him look shy.

"But I want to play a little." Arthur said.

"Draco?" Jade asked loudly. She heard Draco appear from the basement and she patted little Arthur's bum to run to Draco.

"Let Arthur play a little with your gaming system? Don't let the men hog it all up. _Please?_" Jade asked.

"Come Arthur. Want to see how I kick your uncles out to let you play?" Draco asked seeing Arthur nod his head vigorously. Jade smiled and turned around to see Angelina and the rest of the women look grateful that there was at least one man that they could entrust their children to.

"Oh your Draco is so reliable and dreamy." Angelina said seeing Jade shake her head and laugh.

"He was born to be a father. The kids just love him." Katie said.

Jade led them outside to the front of the house to the garage. They all marveled at the two cars that Jade and Draco had to travel around. Draco used a car to go to work and Jade apparated but if she had an emergency, she'd use the car.

"This is my car. A bit big this one but I reckoned we would all fit into this one since there are so many of us. Ready?" Jade asked everyone when they were buckled up.

"Oui!" Fleur said for them.

Ginny shot Fleur an annoyed look and held James to her chest. Jade pulled the gear into rear and started backing out slowly of the garage.

"Please be careful dear!" Molly shouted, holding on to Jade's arm who glanced at her mother in worry.

"Relax Mum, I'm better than Dad and this can't fly so I won't be hitting any birds…yes maybe a couple of mere muggles but-_I'M JOKING_!" Jade yelled when her mother started to scream her head off.

The women in the back seemed to get the joke and laughed at Jade. The only one that seemed comfortable was Ginny and Hermione. Ginny knew as well as Jade how comfortable they were inside a muggle car and having their father, Arthur Weasley drive around, especially Fred and George Weasley, they were immune to the feeling of impending death hovering over their heads or under them for that case. Hermione's parents were both muggles and so she grew up to riding in cars. Fleur, Katie and Angelina however looked deathly scared, just about as scared as Molly Weasley was. Their eyes were wide open, as if they were going up to the top on a roller coaster, ready for the drop at any time.

Jade laughed to herself and gently pressed on her brakes when she saw her good neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Bailey with a tall sandy haired man next to them, probably the son that they were talking about that studied in some prestigious university in America, Jade wasn't sure but they were waving at her. She waved back and lowered the window on her side.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bailey! How was your Christmas?" Jade asked seeing them make their way towards the car.

"Why are they coming closer? Don't they understand that they'll get killed?" Molly asked, her voice rising.

"Relax Mum, the monster's sleeping." Jade joked patting the steering wheel.

"You are not helping." Hermione told Jade and turned to Molly Weasley to console her.

"It was splendid but we missed you. This is my son Cole by the way." Mrs. Bailey said moving aside for Jade to see.

"Hello handsome." Katie said receiving a few pokes shoves and giggles from Hermione, Ginny, Angelina and Fleur.

"Hello Cole, I'm Jade." Jade said reaching her hand out for him to shake.

"No Jade! Don't let go of the steering wheel! You foolish muggles, run away!" Molly shouted. Jade turned red in embarrassment and saw Mr. and Mrs. Bailey drop their mouths and wonder what she called them.

"This is my mother actually. I'll tell you what Mr. and Mrs. Bailey, please come by my house in an hour and a half, I'd like you to meet my family." Jade said seeing the Bailey's nod, still shocked by Molly's outrage.

"Bring your family as well! In an hour and a half, remember!" Jade said driving away.

"Oh they don't listen." Molly growled.

"Bye!" Jade said waving and closing her window.

The Bailey's waved back, still shocked.

"What did she call us?" Mrs. Bailey asked Mr. Bailey and her son Cole.

"I think she called us foolish muggers." Mr. Bailey said feeling incredibly offended.

"Hmph! No wonder that poor girl never brought them over to the neighborhood. First her prat of a husband now her mother. I wonder what her father would be like. Poor thing, it's a wonder how she could be so sweet and kind around all those arrogant and rude people." Mrs. Bailey said walking off.

Cole looked at his father and shrugged, seeing his father circle his finger at his temple.

"Women." Mr. Bailey said.

* * *

"Mum didn't I tell you they weren't going to die?" Jade asked as they drove slowly. Due to Molly Weasley's panic, Jade had to drive at a very slow 15 miles per hour.

"Arthur promised me that my chickens wouldn't die and what happened to that? My chickens were squashed to death!" Molly shouted. A car behind Jade that honked in irritation sped by her but slowed down to only yell a few curses to her.

"Thank you, I love you too." Jade nodded seeing them gesture rudely at her. Even in spite of that, Jade still went as slowly as she could to keep her mother happy and at peace.

"Bloody hell, we could have walked there." Ginny said as Jade pulled into the grocery's parking lot.

"Right?" Jade said parking the car. She stopped the engine and hopped off the car and ran to the other side to help her Mum out. "Are you all right Mum?" Jade asked wrapping an arm around her mother's shoulder.

"I'm fine but you shouldn't drive like that Jade! You drive like a maniac!" Molly said seeing Jade shake her head.

"We're apparating you home all right?" Jade said seeing Molly give her an incredulous look.

"And let you drive like a mental runaway? I think not!" She scolded.

"I'll be there and I will make sure you make your muggle car _crawl_ back home. Sweetheart, I've seen you after 6 years. If anything happens to you, it'll kill me!" Molly said as Jade hugged her tightly.

"Mum stop worrying, you scare me sometimes!" Jade said hearing her Mum squeak from her bear hug.

"If you don't mind Jade, I'll be walking home and you can come back with Mum in the morning." Katie joked.

Jade laughed along with the women and Ginny nodded, carrying James with her. They got a cart and placed both Rose and James in the children's seat. Rose whimpered, not used to being placed in the cart but James grinned widely and threw his arms around her and kissed her cheek, causing her to shove him away from her.

"No!" she screeched.

"Rose." Hermione warned. James brushed it off and looked around the supermarket.

"This is such a beautiful opportunity to spoil my nieces and nephews rotten. Oh I just wish Teddy was here to enjoy it as well." Jade said grabbing candy, sweets and junk food from the shelves and throwing it into the cart. James reached for a chocolate filled plastic toy and Jade handed it to him.

"No! Jade are you insane? Giving James chocolate is like giving Voldemort the Elder Wand!" Ginny said taking the plastic toy away. James started to throw a fit and cried his little eyes out, thrashing his legs against the cart and reaching for the plastic toy that Jade handed back to him. Rose looked at him cautiously, her hands to her ears from his crying.

"He's a little boy! Let him have his candy!" Jade defended her nephew who at the moment strongly disliked his mother Ginny Potter.

"Have you seen him on candy? He literally runs himself into the walls for no good reason at all…not like there _would_ be a good reason to run into walls." Ginny said.

"Gin, James is getting anything he wants and that's final. That goes for Rose as well Hermione." Jade said as Hermione quietly pried off a small toy from Rose's hands.

"But Jade-" Hermione went to say but was cut off by Jade who shook her head and pushed the shopping cart.

"No buts. My nieces and nephews get what they want when they're with me." Jade said.

"I understand that sweetheart but don't you think it's unnecessary wasting all that money?" Molly asked picking up some of the things from the cart.

"Well that's for Draco. He loves to eat those and I'm not wasting my money Mum. I haven't given these kids the love they should have got from me when they were born. I've been away all these years so the least you could let me do is spoil them just a tiny bit and as far as money is concerned, Draco and I had no family whatsoever during all these years. We never had a child to spend money on and never had the time to spend money on each other unless it was Christmas or something. Other than that we'd just work almost every single day and put our money in the bank, not even giving it a glance. Mum you know me better than anyone else in the world, have I ever been reckless with money?" Jade asked seeing Molly shake her head admittedly.

"I've always lived by managing; budgeting and saving so _please_ don't stop me from being reckless with my kids. They're the only future I ever have and if I can't spend it on them, I'll burn all my money up, I swear I will." Jade warned.

When Jade had finally persuaded the women to let her spend her money freely, they left off to buy whatever they thought was necessary for a good meal, especially if the Bailey's were coming over.

"With your driving, they'll be already there by now." Hermione said walking with Jade arm in arm. They giggled and watched Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Katie and Angelina shop for food.

"Well you all can apparate and get started on the food because I know my Mum is going to be crazy about getting me to drive as slowly as possible." Jade said seeing Hermione nod and grin.

"How's my little one doing in there?" Jade asked touching Hermione's belly.

"He's absolutely killing my back. I swear, sometimes I just want to take him off for a good few hours so I can sleep properly." Hermione sighed putting her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade wrapped her arms around her best friend as they walked around the supermarket.

"You know I'm honestly craving for some chocolate covered pretzels…or those yogurt pretzels…I don't know, I'm just in the mood for sweet and salty." Hermione said as they walked over to a shelf. Jade grabbed a different packet of each flavor.

"I want some ice cream." Jade said. She let her cravings take over her and she grabbed a tub of a sorbet.

"Ice cream? During winter? You'll get a cold Jade." Hermione said.

"I promise I won't." Jade said.

"Wow…that answer is just as valid as Ron and Harry's dream interpretations in Divination." Hermione said seeing Jade shaking with laughter.


	40. Five Days: Dinner With The Bailey

**For Quynh!!!!!!!! =]**

**

* * *

  
**

Once the shopping was over, Jade and the rest of the women put back the groceries in the car. Everyone had apparated off except for Hermione who stood back to be both Molly and Jade's support if either of them lost their minds. Jade kept up a normal conversation, at times daring to do a 20 when Molly wasn't paying attention. Other than that, Jade had to keep everything up at crawl speed.

"Home!" Jade said parking her car in the garage. She helped Molly get out and Hermione who was pregnant. "Up this way." Jade said showing them to a door that led to a hallway that passed Draco's office and lead to the kitchen.

"Oh every time I look at your kitchen, it sends shivers down my spine. It's like love at first sight." Molly said seeing Jade laugh and take her coat.

"We're halfway done." Ginny told Jade, Hermione and Molly. The doorbell rang and Jade opened the door to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Bailey without any of their children. Mr. and Mrs. Bailey looked comfortable but they both acted polite and took everything in stride. Mrs. Bailey grimaced when Jade introduced them to her mother who smiled sweetly at them.

"How do you do?" Mrs. Bailey asked shaking Molly's hand.

"My Mum's actually paranoid about having people too near the car. She wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because of me." Jade said.

"But we were by the side of the car; we wouldn't have gotten hurt even if we wanted to." Mr. Bailey joked seeing Jade laugh but Molly look incredibly worried by his comment. He stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Erm, that was a joke Mrs. Weasley." He told her, seeing her give him a tight smile.

"Well if you would excuse me, I think the casserole is done." Molly said leaving.

Jade introduced the Bailey's to her sister-in-laws and Ginny. As soon as Mr. Bailey had seen Fleur, he immediately gaped and couldn't pry his eyes off of her. When Mrs. Bailey had noticed, she elbowed him hard in his chest and snuck in _'I'll kill you when we get home'_ looks.

"And I'd also like to let you meet my nieces and nephews." Jade said leaving to find the rest of her nieces and nephews. She went downstairs to the basement to see little Arthur playing the muggle video games with Draco, Harry and Bill. Fred, Ron, George, Charlie and her father Arthur were sitting back, fascinated with the television and video games.

"Hey sweetheart." Jade said picking Albus up. "Roxy, Victoire, Dominique come upstairs." Jade said seeing their faces twist in torment, not being able to tear themselves away from such a captivating muggle device.

"We've got some muggle visitors, my neighbors and they want to meet you. Just for a few seconds." Jade said seeing them start inching towards, their eyes glued towards the screen.

"I play?" Albus asked pointing to the television. Jade planted a kiss on him and tickled his stomach, seeing him squirm.

"Let's get all of your cousins and uncles out of the basement so they can meet our guests. Draco we have guests over." Jade said. She saw him move his head, his eyes stuck to the screen.

"Oh…nice." Draco said.

Jade saw her father look at her and crack up. "Draco, the Bailey's are here." Jade said seeing him grunt in response.

"Dad, I have my neighbors, the Baileys upstairs and they want to meet you. Fred, George, Charlie." Jade called. Arthur got up and tapped his sons to join him to met Jade and Draco's neighbors.

"This has got to be the biggest discovery I've ever made about muggles. Draco explained what this 'video game' is supposed to be. Muggles must spare a lot of time for something so wonderful!" Arthur said seeing Jade grin widely.

"When Draco first introduced me to the video game system, the first thing I thought was about you. I knew how excited you would get if you got to see this too and felt like I was cheating when I got to see it." Jade said. Arthur chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jade and kissed her temple.

"Yes well…every time I received a new artifact, the first person I wanted to tell was you…and when I came home, I realized that you were gone, somewhere where I couldn't reach you. It was awfully hard to have you gone sweetheart." Arthur said.

Jade hugged her father and felt her heart weep for being able to be with her father again. She sobbed feeling her father hug her tighter and console her quietly.

"George take Albus." Arthur said softly. Jade heard George quietly ask what was wrong with Jade and didn't hear her father respond, though she knew he was shaking his head. George gently took Albus from Jade's arm and Jade fully hugged her father until she felt much better.

"Feeling better?" Arthur asked as Jade nodded and pulled away, running her hands through her hair and wiping her face.

"Thanks Dad." Jade said. Arthur kissed her head again and shook her shoulders gently.

"Oh you grown woman!" he said seeing her smile.

"Where have the rest of the men gone? Arthur are you downstairs?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Arthur and little Arthur answered.

"Go upstairs! You have to meet the Bailey's; I'm getting the rest of the boys." Jade said seeing Arthur nod.

"Come quickly all right honey? I love you sweetheart." Arthur said giving Jade one last hug.

"I love you too Dad." Jade said. Arthur left with Bill and George and Jade turned to Fred who locked her head on his arm and rustled her hair.

"Fred! Let go!" Jade yelled.

"Why can't you cry when I hug you? Do you not love me?" Fred asked hugging his sister tightly.

"Not when you're being an arse. Good Merlin Fred." Jade said as Fred rocked her back and forth.

"Me an arse? Whatever do you mean?" he asked as Jade snorted.

"Hey Draco, Harry, Ron, Bill! Get _up_!" Jade called.

Bill got up when his character was killed by Draco's character. Harry and Ron played vigorously and Bill picked up little Arthur who was disappointed that Ron snatched the controller from him.

"Honestly Bill, you lost, there's no use watching them now." Fred said seeing Bill laugh.

"But I'm waiting for Harry or Ron to give Draco a bitter death. Come on lad!" Bill shouted when Ron tried to fight off Draco's character.

"This isn't fair! I haven't got the experience to fight him!" Ron shouted, turning red.

"Keep pressing X Uncle Ron!" little Arthur shouted.

"Hey! No helping." Draco said angling his body slightly as he almost killed off Ron's character who suddenly launched life losing kicks at him.

Ron pounded the controller as if his life depended on it and let out a string of vulgar words that made Bill cover little Arthur's ears from.

"YOU'RE FINISHED! Fatality! I _love_ this game! Oh, Oh, Oh, watch the slow replay." Draco said pointing at the screen. Ron snarled as he watched Draco's best move was being made on his character.

"OHHHH Poor uncle Ron, that was _awesome_ Uncle Draco!" Arthur screamed excitedly.

"Thank you Arthur." Draco grinned.

"Whose side are you on?" Ron asked getting up and joining Bill.

"How long do we have to wait? We have guests!" Jade complained.

"One second love. Let me find Harry." Draco said, his eyes fixated on the screen.

Harry who was deeply concentrated and serious about the game had suddenly sprang up in hope when he found Draco and the two launched themselves on each other to ensue in a bloodbath.

"Almost!" Draco said through his teeth.

"Harry cut his arse up!" Ron yelled.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted back.

"And…here…you…GO! Yes! You're DONE and I won!" Draco said tossing his controller to the side and getting up to stretch his arms and back. Harry looked as if he had lost to Voldemort in the Great Battle. He was deeply disappointed and tossed his controller aside.

"But it was a fair game. You played quite well. Look at how much life I had left in me." Draco said pointing to the very slim margin that Harry could have beat him by.

"Yeah I guess but we'll have a rematch after we're finished eating." Harry said clapping Draco's hand.

"I bet if You-Know-Poo was here, he'd snog you to death Draco." Fred commented.

"Yes! Uncle Draco won!" little Arthur said squirming out of Bill's arms to run towards Draco who picked him up and clapped their hands together.

"All right, game's over hoo-haa, get your arses up." Jade said as everyone started to leave for upstairs. Draco smiled at Jade and took her hand, kissing it.

"How did I look slaying Potter and your brothers?" Draco asked seeing Jade smile.

"Very irritating. I could have been dancing naked and you wouldn't have noticed." Jade said seeing Draco cock his eyebrow.

"You sure about that?" Draco asked.

Fred gave a disgusted scoff and let Jade go. "I'll guard the door until you both are finished." Fred said leaving.

Jade giggled and turned to Draco who took her hand and followed Fred out the door. They walked towards the family room and saw everyone sitting around, talking to the Bailey's.

"Who are they again?" Draco asked Jade who furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"The Bailey's. Our neighbors? They live across the Carren's…seriously Draco did you not know?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head. Mr. Bailey looked up at Draco and Jade and smiled.

"There you are Draco!" Mr. Bailey said getting up.

"Good evening." Draco said shaking Mr. Bailey's hand firmly.

"Mrs. Bailey." Draco acknowledged taking her hand. Mrs. Bailey nodded curtly wondering why Draco Malfoy appeared to be warm all of a sudden. Last time she had ever spoke with him; he had slammed the door on her face rudely when she had given him a pie that she made a few years ago.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bailey, of course you've met my husband Draco. This is my entire family. That's my mother and father, that's Bill my eldest brother and you've met his wife Fleur Delacour." Jade said seeing the Bailey's look on with extreme surprise at the odd couple. Bill Weasley, whose face was marred by the werewolf attack he had suffered during a battle in their 6th year, in Hogwarts was married to Fleur Delacour, one of the most flawlessly beautiful women they had seen in their lives. Jade introduced Bill and Fleur's children Victoire, Dominique and Louis to the Bailey's who had politely curtseyed and greeted the Bailey's. Jade then introduced Charlie to the Bailey's, Fred and George and their wives Katie and Angelina.

"These are George and Angelina's children Roxanne and Arthur, named after our father." Jade said grinning when the children greeted the Baileys who were delighted to meet them.

"Toffee?" little Arthur asked holding out one of Fred and George's toffee that they had given Dudley that caused his tongue to swell and grow bigger than his fat and wide body.

"No!" Molly shrieked snatching the toffee from Mrs. Bailey's hand. Mrs. Bailey who couldn't have been more offended stood up to Molly to say something but Jade cut in.

"_Never_ take what the kids offer you. Thank you Mum, you can sit back down now." Jade said. Mrs. Bailey puffed in anger and Jade sent little Arthur and Roxanne away.

"Aw, Mum spoils everything. It's ok son, next time." George said patting Arthur's arm. Jade quickly ran through the rest of her family and announced that dinner was ready.


	41. Five Days: Violent Muggle Video Games

**This is the last chapter for tonight so _please_ review!!! Dedicated to Quynh!!! You are the bestestest...hehehe**

**

* * *

  
**

Dinner with the Bailey's was cautious and uncomfortable. Everyone had to be aware of their every word and tell their kids to not talk about magic while the Bailey's were there. Other than that, Jade's entire family had charmed them by making them laugh and exuding the warmth and courtesy that they were known for.

"Well it's been a pleasure to meet your family Jade. Thank you for having us and do come to our home sometime with your family." Mrs. Bailey said to Jade who nodded.

"Will do. Have a good night, thank you for coming." Jade said seeing them wave and walk off. Jade closed the door and gave a huge sigh of relief. She looked at her family who stood there silently and then broke off chattering amongst themselves, casting spells and using Wizarding words that the Bailey's would never understand.

"I'm going to sleep. We 'ave to leave early for tomorrow morning." Fleur said stretching her delicate thin arms in the air.

"Yeah we do. Goodnight everyone." Bill said taking Louis in his arms and retiring for the night. Fleur rapidly instructed her children to march upstairs, brush their teeth and faces for sleep.

"Goodnight." Everyone wished seeing them leave for upstairs.

"Aw no rematch Bill?" Charlie asked Bill who shook his head smiling.

"Maybe another time. I'd love to stay up but my kids wouldn't be able to. I have to set an example Charlie." Bill said seeing Charlie nod.

"You're right." Charlie said.

"Sucks for you." Fred said.

Bill threw a hex at Fred who blocked it instantly. "Sleep with one eye open kid." Bill warned.

"The kids have to go to sleep as well." Molly said seeing the rest of the kids nod their heads from sleep.

"Yeah we have to take them to sleep." Ginny said picking Albus up.

"I'll tuck Albus and James to sleep but I'm going back down for a rematch for the last game." Harry said to Draco who smirked.

"George, please take Roxanne, Arthur's already sleeping on me. Good night everyone!" Angelina said. She left and George followed her, promising the men that he'd be back after he also tucked the boys in.

Soon after, Molly and Arthur left to go to sleep and Jade and Katie went downstairs to see the boys play. Jade sat next to Draco as he played with her brothers, getting them frustrated by his immunity to die.

"The last time I've seen my brother wish for your death was the day we told them we had gotten married." Jade said seeing her brothers roar in laughter. Draco grimaced at the thought of her brothers trying to corner him while she had protected him from them by standing in front of them. He heard Jade giggle and press a kiss on his shoulder.

"Can we get drunk? How are we playing and not drinking? Are we not men?" George asked Draco.

"Why are you asking me for? This place is as good as yours as mine." Draco said making a face when Harry and Fred tagged up together to kill him.

"Uh oh…ferret's going down." Ron commented.

"Ron." Jade warned.

"It's all right." Draco said not minding the name calling too much. George passed around drinks and Katie went to hand a drink to Jade who frowned.

"Oh, you're going to have a baby! I'm sorry I completely forgot!" Katie said taking the drink from Jade who nodded smiling. Draco popped his bottle and took a swig, coughing slightly from the burn.

"This place is like heaven itself, full of the best alcohol, wines and whiskeys you could ever ask for." George said rummaging through Draco's bar.

"Oh no." Draco groaned when Fred and Harry killed his character. They jumped up and congratulated each other, never this happy over getting to kill Draco's character.

"Bunch of cheaters." Draco said falling back, feeling exhausted. He took another swig from his bottle and looked at Jade who took the controller from his hands.

"You're just a sore loser." Fred laughed.

"Who wants to play with me and Katie?" Jade asked as Fred handed Katie the controller. None of them spoke and Jade glared at them.

"Oh come on, just because we're women doesn't mean we suck!" Jade said as Harry took a controller.

"I'll play and I'll go easy honey." Harry said.

"Go easy and I'll definitely run you over with something big and shiny." Jade said.

"Give me a controller." Ron said. Draco smirked and traced little circles on Jade's back.

"Be easy on the girls." Draco said. Jade turned to Draco to say something but he continued. "I wasn't referring to you." Draco said looking at Jade, then motioning his head towards Ron and Harry who scowled. Everyone stifled a laugh and Ron glowered at Draco.

"No helping!" Ron said to Draco who nodded.

"Hey that's not fair." Jade said.

"Shut up Jade." Fred said.

"You shut up; I'm not going to shut up!" Jade yelled.

"The game's starting." Katie said.

Draco watched Jade with admiration. He always liked to see her angry, it made him think about the times that he had pestered her before she started to fall in love with him. The way she would knit her eyebrows together and flare her nose and the blush would fill her cheeks…making her look alive. This was Saturday night and Monday was just a night and day away. On Monday night he wouldn't be able to see or hear her laughter, her anger, and most importantly; her. Jade's face turned into horror and she screamed for Katie not to kill her. Draco looked back to the screen to see Katie trying to swipe at Jade but Jade kept running away from her.

"Wait! Wait! We'll kill each other when we find Harry and Ron!" Jade screamed at Katie who looked like she wanted to kill Jade and get it over with.

"That's cheating! You can't tag team us!" Harry complained.

"Didn't say that when you ganged up on me…brutes." Draco said seeing Harry and Fred chuckle.

"You're not important Malfoy. Can't you realize that? Why is it taking you so much time?" Ron asked.

"Got you!" Harry said attacking Jade.

Jade screamed as if she was really being attacked and pressed wildly on the buttons and twisting and turning.

"Take…THAT...Harry…Pot-ter!" Jade growled.

"No! You're doing it all wrong! Wait, wait." Draco said steadying her. He helped her attack Harry by pressing the button for her and instructed her to keep going.

"Stop cheating!" Harry yelled, standing up sharply, looking at the television venomously.

"Press Y Jade! Y!" Draco said as Jade killed off Harry's character.

"You cheater! You two cheat!" Harry accused, giving up his controller.

Draco grinned as Jade kissed his cheek. "Calling us cheaters like a little boy won't help you come back to life. You're finished Harry." Jade cackled. Draco snorted in laughter and watched her deeply concentrated on looking for Ron.

"I found him!" Katie yelled.

"Yes! Yes! Go Katie go!" Fred chanted.

"I'll probably drag Angelina here to give this muggle game a go. I'm actually missing her a lot." George frowned.

"Aw bloody hell!" Jade said when Katie killed her character. "Katie! You killed me." Jade said placing the controller down and sulked on Draco.

"I'm going to sleep. You all cheat like animals." Harry muttered getting up and yawning. He finished his drink and left the room. Jade yawned as well and looked at the clock.

"2 in the morning, wow I should go to sleep too. Bill and Fleur are leaving tomorrow morning and it won't be nice if I'm not up to see them off." Jade said getting up. She kissed Draco goodnight but he held her back telling her that he'd join her in a few minutes.

"But don't you want to stay up with the rest to play?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head.

"Not for long, plus, they'll be knocked out real soon." Draco said pointing to Fred, George, Ron and Charlie who knocked their shot glasses with each other and downed their drinks. Jade shook her head at them and looked back at Draco.

"I'll see you then. Make sure they'll be all right ok?" She asked running her hand through his hair.

"I will." He said. With that, Jade left the basement and went upstairs. She checked all windows and doors like she had done every night to make sure they were completely locked and closed. After checking the doors and windows, Jade walked to her bedroom and grabbed a towel to take a quick shower before she went to sleep.

Draco was finished drinking with the Weasley men who had all retired to their rooms joking that they had become too old to stay up late. Draco fixed Charlie a bed from the sofa that everyone loved to lie in and was highly amused to see Charlie so astounded by the sofa turning into a bed.

"Are you sure these muggles aren't magical?" Charlie asked, clearly looking as if he had taken a little too much to drink.

"Erm…I'm pretty sure they're not. Hence the word muggle…non magical folk." Draco said as Charlie staggered towards the sofa bed. Draco handed him pillows and placed the covers over him.

"Do you need anything else? Perhaps a goodnight kiss?" Draco asked seeing Charlie grunt with disgust.

"Stop trying to flirt with me Draco, you're married to my sister. I'll pass on that goodnight kiss." Charlie said as Draco turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Charlie." Draco said leaving the basement. He went straight to his bedroom and saw that Jade was already asleep with a book in her hands and the light on. Draco went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth.

When Draco stepped out of the bathroom, he shut off all the lights and closed their bedroom door. He slipped into their warm covers and took the book from Jade's lap and straightened her neck so she wouldn't sleep on it. Jade's eyes fluttered opened from the sudden movement and she squinted at Draco who fluffed the pillow under her head so she could feel more comfortable.

"Mm, what happened to the boys?" Jade yawned. She watched Draco's dark silhouette move around in the covers and watched him placed his head on her chest.

"We all concluded that we're all too old to stay up for the whole night to play video games. Jeez…and I tucked your brother in and almost gave him a goodnight kiss." Draco said hearing Jade chuckle softly.

"I hope you didn't disappoint my brother." Jade said scratching his head lightly with her fingers. Draco murmured something and kissed the center of her chest. He slid his hands up her thighs and rested them on her hips. Jade trembled; feeling shoots of exhilaration when he gently rubbed circles lower and lower until his fingers stopped where she wanted them to be.

"Oh Draco." Jade breathed.


	42. Six Days: Hell To Pay

**Sunday **

"Good morning." Jade said as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Ginny, Hermione and Fleur in the kitchen, helping themselves to tea.

"Jade your beds are dead comfortable. Albus and James just fell asleep in minutes." Ginny said seeing Jade chuckle.

"I told Draco they'd be comfortable and he thought I was lying." Jade said stretching her back.

"I've never slept so comfortably. I love your home; it's so elegant and beautiful." Hermione said.

"You muzz be very lucky to be married to Draco Malfoy." Fleur said.

Ginny looked at Fleur offensively and Hermione looked irritated but knew that Fleur meant no harm. Jade also knew that Fleur didn't mean to say that Jade was some gold digger but she didn't want Fleur to think that it wasn't all because of Draco that they had this house.

"I pay for half of this house as equally as Draco does along with everything else." Jade said taking out pans and bowls.

"What do you do?" Fleur asked taking a seat on the stool, watching Jade start to prepare breakfast.

"I'm a Healer. Not in St. Mungo's, Kingsbridge hospital." Jade said seeing Fleur pout her pretty lips.

"I 'ave never 'eard of zis Kings-who?" Fleur asked again.

"Kingsbridge. It's a small hospital, not very popular with everyone but it is there." Jade said.

"Here let me help." Ginny said getting up to help Jade with the breakfast. Soon after, everyone started waking up and came to take a cup of coffee or tea and take a seat in the breakfast room.

"Good morning love." Jade said seeing Draco walk in with his incredibly messy bed hair. He kissed her gently and hugged her tightly.

"You were quite vicious last night." Draco said seeing her burn bright red.

"Yes well you weren't too angelic yourself." Jade said hitting his abdomen lightly and walking past him. He grabbed the nook of her arm and pulled her back.

"Listen Michelangelo, you practically carved a sculpture out of my back, do you want me to show them to you?" he asked tracing his finger on her warm cheek.

Draco smirked seeing his wife cover her face in embarrassment and giggle. He chuckled along with her and went to say something completely inappropriate until Hermione walked into the kitchen to take juice to the breakfast room.

"Good morning Hermione." Draco said seeing Hermione smile radiantly at him.

"Good morning to you too Draco." She said.

"What's for breakfast?" Draco asked as Jade took his arm and walked out of the kitchen with Hermione.

"Well Jade, Ginny, Fleur and I made pancakes and then Mum came in and started making chocolate chip pancakes for Ron and the kids. We made eggs, potatoes, toast, and porridge." Hermione said.

"What? No meat?" Draco asked walking into the breakfast room. The entire family chorused a good morning towards Draco who nodded and took a seat with them.

"Of course we have meat, here you go." Hermione said handing Draco a plate full of various kinds of breakfast meats. Jade took a seat next to Draco and started helping herself with a big breakfast.

Fleur and Bill had left along with Arthur and Molly who said they would be back the very next day. Jade wanted to keep them but Bill insisted that he needed to speak to his father about some of the decisions he was making about his Shell Cottage in Tinworth.

"We'll be back tomorrow sweetheart. Don't you worry at all." Molly Weasley said hugging her daughter goodbye.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad." Jade said hugging her father goodbye.

"Tomorrow." Arthur promised his daughter who frowned at him. Bill, Fleur, their children, Molly and Arthur disapparated with four distinct pops.

"So who's up for a game of complete violence and rage?" Draco asked the men who instantly got up, ready.

"Is there anything else we can do besides watch them press little buttons drink and shout at each other when they lose?" Angelina asked.

"I think we should go out and shop or something. Depends on Jade, Oi." Ginny said seeing Jade turn to them. "We want to go outside to shop or just look around rather to watch our men make some fools out of themselves." Ginny explained to Jade who nodded.

"I like that idea. Oh we can take the car now and drive it at normal speed!" Jade said getting highly excited at the thought. She could finally drive at the speed limit she wanted to with her sister in laws.

"So should we get ready now?" Katie asked seeing Jade nod.

"Yeah we'll spend the whole day outside. Besides, there's a mall nearby which I know you all would like." Jade said getting up. The women excitedly chatted about having to spend the day with each other in a muggle place that they weren't familiar with. Jade went to her bedroom and pulled out the clothes that she was going to wear.

Anything before that, she went into the bathroom and didn't hear the doorbell rang furiously.

Draco was in the basement with his brother-in-laws and noted that they had caught up with him and played exceptionally well.

"Clever aren't you? Found transportation already?" Draco asked Ron who chuckled darkly as he tried to run Draco over with his vehicle.

"I hope you know Ron, that that's a rocket you're flying…not a four wheeler that you think you're driving." Harry said looking at Ron who looked pleasantly surprised.

"Oh." Ron said flatly.

The men broke into fits of laughter and Draco heard the doorbell ringing madly. He handed his controller to George who sat next to him and walked out of the basement to see that no one was around. He wondered where the girls went and walked over to the front door and opened it. His heart dropped and he had never felt this panicked or worried in his life, ever since Jade had been hit by that car 6 days ago.

Gwenda stood there in front of him and the look on her face told Draco that there was hell to pay.


	43. Six Days: The Lost Battle

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Draco hissed at Gwenda who stared savagely at Draco. She stepped up towards him but Draco pushed her back to forbid her from entering the house. He wasn't going to have her ruin Jade's entire week. Jade only had these last few hours to be happy.

"You _left_ me." Gwenda said seeing Draco's jaw clench.

"I guess that you didn't come here to play Captain Obvious did you?" Draco asked. Gwenda pointed a thin finger at him and shook it.

"You promised that you'd be with me. You promised this Christmas with me but you completely turn around and send me _this_." Gwenda said throwing the letter that he sent to her before taking Jade to the Burrow.

"If you don't get out of here I'll-"

"_Think Draco. Don't be rash…after all…she is a woman that gave her heart to you too as well."_ Draco heard Rosa's voice. He saw Gwenda waiting for him to finish his sentence. It was true. If he threatened to kill her, it would make things only worse. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair and thought before he said anything.

"Gwenda…I love my wife. I went through a rough time with her and came to you…and I'm sorry but you've been a good friend to me. I love my more than anything in the world and I want to be with her-"

"_YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME!" _Gwenda screamed.

* * *

Hermione slowly walked down the stairs and heard a woman screaming and Draco arguing with her. She raised her eyebrow and looked over to see the door slightly open and heard Draco trying to console a woman.

"But I love you!" she sobbed.

Hermione moved closer and went over to see something that broke her heart and knew that would devastate Jade and kill her. In Draco's arms was a blonde woman kissing Draco eagerly. Hermione wasn't going to waste her time, Jade needed to catch them red handed before that woman was going to leave. Hermione quickly turned around and walked towards Jade and Draco's bedroom.

* * *

"Please stop screaming!" Draco almost yelled.

He couldn't have her call for Jade. He started to panic again and thought that it would be best if he stuck to his own plan and killed her.

"You have to listen Gwenda. I know it's hard for you but you can find a man that will appreciate and love you. I've made a very big mistake and I know you feel cheated but what I feel about you is nothing to what you feel about me. I can't leave my wife. As a woman…how would you feel if a man you loved cheated on you?" Draco asked.

Gwenda only cried and said "But I love you!"

Draco gave a rough sigh and went to tell her to fuck off but she suddenly grasped his arms and pulled her to him. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him so he wouldn't be able to move. 

_"Don't hurt her."_ Rosa ordered Draco. Draco pushed her back firmly and shook his head.

"I can't let this happen Gwenda. No matter what you say or do, I won't leave my wife and that's absolutely final. Nothing in this-"

"What in the world have _I_ done to deserve this Draco? Did I say something for you to leave me?" Gwenda asked.

* * *

Jade hummed as she put on her clothes. She went over to her dressing table and pulled out her little jewelry box to take out a simple necklace that Draco had given her last Christmas. She had persuaded Draco not to spoil her by giving her lavish gifts that she couldn't wear. She saw beauty in simplicity and that's what she had always preferred in life. Small and simple things that would enhance herself instead itself.

She clasped on a small diamond necklace and turned around to wear her boots. Her bedroom door flew open and Jade looked up to see Hermione look pale and anxious.

"Hermione?" Jade asked.

Without a word, Hermione grabbed Jade's hand and dragged her out of the bedroom, down the long hallway and towards the front door where she stopped her and let her watch the scene that Draco and Gwenda were creating. She walked closer to the door and heard Ginny, Angelina and Katie chattering and walking down the stairs. Hermione silenced them and they frowned at her, wondering what was going on.

Jade listened and saw Gwenda sob uncontrollably.

"We made love everywhere and you come and tell me a few days before Christmas that you're going to go off with that bint that you never loved?" Gwenda asked.

Jade was deeply aghast when she saw Draco strike Gwenda across the face and Gwenda fell backwards, looking at him furiously.

"That's my _wife_ you're speaking about, speak with respect about her." Draco growled.

"You don't love her! You told me you don't love her while you were fucking me! You said my name, not HERS!" Gwenda screamed. Gwenda suddenly saw Jade at the doorway and she instantly threw herself at Jade's feet.

"Please, please. I'll pay you anything you want. Give me Draco. Leave Draco and I'll give you anything you want in the world. We both love each other and you can't take him from me. He told me he doesn't love you. He hates you. He hates even looking at you. I swear he can't stand anything you say or do so why are you keeping him around? Find someone else but give me my Draco." Gwenda begged.

Draco felt real fear and the blood drain from his face when he saw Jade standing behind him, looking at Gwenda and him in bewilderment. He felt like he had lost everything. This battle was lost and Draco should have known that from the beginning. The main point that Draco wanted to make was to let her feel that she never regretted to marry him or thought that he was the biggest mistake of her life. Now that Gwenda was here, ruining everything for him.

This one mistake of his life cost him his wife.

Jade felt so many feelings hit her all at once. She didn't know what to think or do. This woman that Jade hardly knew had competed for Draco's heart and had won it at some point during her marriage with him. She looked at Gwenda, the woman that Draco had slept with, spent time with and spoke with when Jade wasn't there. She realized then why Draco had been so cold and so distant with her.

She felt her face tense and her forehead feel like it was about to burst. Tears had clouded her vision and she let out a small sob. Draco grabbed Gwenda by the arm and dragged her away from Jade. He threw her away from him and pointed his wand at her. When Jade saw this, she ran up to Draco and knocked his arm off from hurting Gwenda.

"No!" Jade screamed. She rounded on Draco and held his arms firmly to his sides.

"What has been done is done. Don't make things worse than they are now." Jade said feeling her body tremor. She felt a few tears fall from her face and saw how much Draco regretted this to happen. Right now she needed to think clearly and not let her emotions get the best of her. She needed to save Draco from being caught by the Ministry and then cry her heart out later.

"Give me your wand." Jade whispered.

Draco obeyed and handed her his wand that Jade took and gave to Hermione. Jade let Draco go and went to Gwenda who was thoroughly confused and heartbroken.

"Come with me." Jade snapped. Gwenda shook her head and started to scream, making a scene in front of people that walked by. Jade grabbed her arm and yanked her up and started to drag her into the house. Gwenda refused but no longer was in power when Katie and Angelina lent Jade a hand and almost carried her into the house. Katie, Jade and Angelina placed Gwenda in the living room and Jade sat in front of Gwenda.

"I know you're going to kill me. I knew I shouldn't have come here!" Gwenda cried.

"I'm not going to kill you Gwenda. I'm here to talk to you. Look at me Gwenda." Jade said placing a hand on Gwenda's good cheek and turning her face to look at Jade.

"What in the world is going on?" Charlie asked walking inside of the living room with the rest of the men. The looks that Hermione, Ginny, Katie and Angelina gave them was enough for them to shut up and watch.

"You're going to get what you want Gwenda. I'm not going to be with him anymore." Jade said.

"_No!_ Jade don't-" Draco was cut off by Jade who shook her head at him.

"It's over Draco. There's nothing you can say to me to change my mind. Is this why you've been acting so strange all week? You probably had a row with your girlfriend and decided that _I_ was going to be the only one that was there for you. I know you haven't changed at all, this is all you. You'll always be that pathetic excuse that I married that never changed." Jade said furiously feeling her tears fall freely and herself flush from anger.

She walked out of the living room and covered her face, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt someone wheel her around and she saw Draco standing there, trying to get her to talk to him.

"Get off of me. Let me go!" Jade said through her teeth, trying to get him off but he didn't budge.

"Look, you have to let me explain." Draco said seeing her shove him off.

"Explain what? That you haven't shagged her enough to consider it cheating? That you were probably drunk while you were with her? Go ahead; give me your best shot. _Explain_ by all means." Jade said sarcastically. There was a desperate and anxious streak that was expressed on his face. He held her arms.

"Jade it was a mistake. I made the biggest mistake of my life and I'm repenting for it. I've changed I swear I have. Just give me _one _chance to give you what you deserved, back." Draco pleaded.

Jade gently took his hands off her arms feeling her heart break softly from this whole week he had spent to glue it back together. The years of isolation and his betrayal was something Jade could never get back. How could she forgive him just like that? It was completely unfair for her to suffer her whole marriage while he was having his fun. Now that he was back to her for a few days, he expected her to forgive him.

"What I deserve Draco is someone that will be completely faithful and loving as I had been to you throughout all these years. And I'm afraid I can't pardon this mistake. Maybe I would have forgiven you if you slipped once but for all these years? You never stopped to think about me so how could I think about you now?" Jade asked gently. She broke off from him and went off to her bedroom and locked herself inside, crying out from the anguish and remorse that she had been holding in for all these years.

Draco stood in front of the doorway feeling a thousand times worse than he had originally felt when she found out. At that time he never realized how much he had loved her but after spending a week knowing how much of her he loved that she loved back hurt him more. He didn't know what to tell her or how to tell her that he was sorry. He knew that she didn't want to see his face right now but he didn't have a minute to waste.

"Jade…please open the door. I need to talk to you." Draco said to the door. He never heard her response from the other side. He placed his head on the door and closed his eyes wondering what he had done. Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Hermione standing there, her eyes filled with tears and her nose red.

"Give her time alone. Right now she doesn't want to deal with anyone…especially you. She'll come around, just give her time to think." Hermione croaked.

Draco looked at the woman in front of him that he had tortured since 1st year in Hogwarts. He had pestered her and called her names, yet she had done everything she could for him. She was the only one that supported his and Jade's relationship and still helped him after he had broken her best friend's heart. He owed Hermione his life and was thankful to have a friend like her in need.

"Hermione I didn't mean to-"

"I don't know what to tell you Draco. This all depends on Jade now." Hermione said.

"But you don't understand Hermione. I've changed completely." Draco told her.

Hermione took Draco's arm and guided him to the living room where everyone sat silently, not being able to talk. When everyone had seen Draco, they stiffened and glared at him, hoping to rip him into pieces if Jade allowed.


	44. Six Days: Divorce

Jade felt Hermione's soothing hand on her head, comforting her. Jade lifted herself up and nestled her head on Hermione's lap, feeling her bulging stomach on the very top of her head.

"How do you feel now love?" Hermione asked. Jade didn't know how she felt. She felt a bit relieved from letting out everything she was holding in and felt empty. She couldn't bring herself to tears anymore and didn't know what to think.

"Hermione." Jade said.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. Jade sat up and looked at Hermione.

"What would you have done?" Jade asked Hermione who sighed.

"Honestly I don't know what I would have done…really I don't know." Hermione said.

Jade looked away and stared at the window, seeing the sun already set. It was getting dark out, just like her life was.

"What I would do…is I would talk to him. To listen to him just once and see if he really has changed and deserves a second chance like most of us do." Hermione said seeing Jade draw her knees up and wrap her arms around them.

"Most of us don't go around cheating on the person we promised our lives to." Jade told Hermione.

"But most of us aren't the same Jade. You told me that Draco had been different and changed just a few days ago. Maybe he really has realized that he's loved you all this time and knows now that you're the only person he wants to see and be happy with." Hermione told her.

Jade clenched her jaw and smirked. "I suppose he's filled your ear with all that didn't he? You don't know him like I do Hermione. He once made me choose him over a baby that could have been James's age by now! He forgot about me and it took him 5 years to see me now, all because that wench and him probably had some stupid fight." Jade sobbed.

"She's even said she never fought with him before he left her Jade! She was completely surprised when he had left her to be with you!" Hermione said seeing Jade shake her head.

"Hermione…what about me? Why can't you look at me? How could I just bring him back after he's treated me like nothing after 5 years?" Jade asked. Hermione looked stern and pursed her lips.

"What on earth do you want the man to do for you Jade? Do you want him to kill himself to prove to you that he's sorry? What do you want him to do to make you feel that he's suffered enough to have you have him back?" Hermione asked.

Jade had never seen Hermione this angry before. She knew that Hermione was siding with the both of them and wanted each other to stay together but Jade had already made up her mind.

"I want him to feel like what it was like to be me for the past 5 years. I want him to feel how it felt to be alone in a broken marriage. I want a divorce from him."

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep all night. Hermione's words had played over and over again in his head. She told him that it was impossible to let Jade see any reason and told him that Jade ultimately chose divorce. Divorce wasn't what bothered him, the fact that she couldn't forgive him and see his true love for her had killed him. He closed his eyes tightly, seeing the early morning rise from the windows of his living room. He rested his head against the sofa and looked at the little crystalline structure of Rosa that Jade had gotten long ago. He was sure that the angel was laughing at his suffering. It served him right to be alone in his life, that's what he had deserved after ruining Jade's.

His eyes closed and he felt how much he needed sleep right now. He heard everyone asleep upstairs. They too had been up the entire night, worried about what was going to happen to Jade. No one at this point gave a dragon's shit about Draco, only that they were going to seriously hurt him. The twins were even lethal looking, muttering about what kinds of illegal devices they were going to try on him. Draco felt himself sink into a deep sleep and faintly hoped that he wouldn't be able to wake up.


	45. Seven Days: Separation

**Sorry for being late, I realized I made a mistake with the days and had to fix it...because my memory is terrible!!! Thank you A for reviewing and don't worry, these are the rest of the chapters until the very end!!! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Monday**

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon Jade! This is getting ridiculous! You can't be in here for the rest of your life!" Hermione said to Jade who was pulled up by Hermione. Jade saw Ron standing there looking irritated as well as sad for his sister to go through such a bitter marriage.

"Jade we can start packing. We're taking you to our home right now. We want you to be out of here before the snow starts falling." Ron said.

Jade sat there silently, feeling an anxious restlessness in her heart to leave her home. The empty home that she tried to live in with Draco. The broken home that she tried to maintain along with her broken marriage. She knew it was the best idea to leave but so much of her didn't want to. Jade pulled herself up and before she started to root herself back to her home and back to Draco, she went ahead and started to pack.

Moments of this week flashed through her mind. The morning she had walked in and was ambushed by him who kissed her as if he hadn't seen her for ages. That same day where he tried to make breakfast for her, to when she found out that he had been the one to reach out to her family to reunite her and them once again. Her heart sank deeper and her tears surfaced again as she vowed on the tree where they had their first kiss how she had disregarded those 5 years.

She thought then how lucky she was to have him as only hers but now upon having discovered that he had also been with Gwenda sent her skin crawling. She had also hated herself for not being able to see it and trust him so blindly. Jade tore her clothes from the racks and slammed them into the suitcase. Ron and Hermione helped her pack up and were interrupted when Angelina ran in.

"Jade, Draco's left." Angelina told them.

"Left? Where?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know where." Angelina said. Jade wanted to brush it off so badly but a thousand questions ran through her mind. Her main concern was that she didn't want him to do anything to himself that would leave her devastated. If anything were to happen to him, Jade would die.

"It's so cold outside; he didn't even take his cloak with him." Katie said appearing by Angelina's side.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Jade cried.

"We'll go out looking for him." Ron said going to leave but Jade stopped him.

"You don't even know where to go!" Jade said. She gave a rough sigh and took her own cloak and wrapped it around herself.

Jade walked out with her brothers and they started to walk around, trying to look for Draco. Jade felt completely helpless walking around, trying to find Draco. Jade saw that the sun started setting and it only made things worse. She needed to find Draco before dark and definitely before the snow started falling. They searched everywhere but couldn't find him anywhere and Jade started to panic. This was her fault. If she hadn't been so unreasonable with him, he would have never left home. If she sat down with him and worked things out, this would have never happened. If something happened to him, she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Do you hear something?" Fred asked. Jade looked at him and everyone listened to the muffled music around them.

"Oh." Jade said realizing that it was her cell phone that was ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and ignored Charlie's question to what she was holding.

"Hello?" Jade asked into the phone.

"Hello? Jade? It's me Hermione." Hermione said calmly.

"Yeah Hermione, is everything all right?" Jade asked.

"Draco just walked in. He's perfectly fine, just come home." Hermione told her.

Jade was relieved yet almost bubbling in anger. If she didn't kill this man with her bare hands…

Jade turned around and signaled her brothers to follow her to a corner.

"He's home? Just like that? Where did that brute run off to?" Jade snarled.

"It's actually…well you'd better come to see what's happened." Hermione said.

"Give me one minute." Jade told her. She snapped the phone off and turned to her brothers. "Hold my hands." Jade ordered.

Jade, Ron, Charlie, Fred and George apparated back to Jade and Draco's house. She opened the door from the backyard and walked into her house and saw Draco sitting there, talking to a woman she didn't recognize. If this was going to turn into another Gwenda episode, Jade was definitely going to hurt someone. Draco turned his head to see her walk in and he stood up.

"Where were you?" Jade asked stiffly.

"Is this your wife Mr. Malfoy?" the woman asked, closing what seemed like a small notebook.

"Yes, who are you?" Jade asked coldly. The woman raised an eyebrow and flinched slightly to be addressed so frigidly.

"I am Suzanne Taylor, news reporter for the Daily Trust. I came here to speak to your husband about-"

"Gregory Carren died. Just this hour ago." Draco told Jade.

Everything Jade was bitter and harsh about fell right out of her. She stared at Draco in shock and she placed a hand to her chest feeling deeply horrible for Gregory's death. He was like a father to her and now he was gone.

"But, what happened to Mila?" Jade asked Draco.

"She's in the hospital right now." He told her.

"Oh no…" Jade said softly.

"Those elderly people that came over for Christmas? That man is dead?" Ron asked seeing Draco nod.

"Oh that's horrible…he was so funny." Fred said.

"Yes well…everyone has their time. Fortunately, this man has lived a beautiful life from what I've heard and achieved what he's wanted. Thank you for the interview Mr. Malfoy and I'm sorry for you loss again. Good evening Mrs. Malfoy. Everyone." Suzanne said leaving.

Jade walked Suzanne to the door along with Draco and watched her leave. Jade saw the police outside start to drive away, their lights blinking and turning while they left. The snow started falling lightly and Jade looked up to see thick flakes. She turned around to see Draco staring at her with tears in his eyes. He immediately rubbed his eyes as if he had something in them.

"I went over to the Carrens's home this afternoon after I called my business partners and their wives not to visit today and was just speaking to Mrs. Carren. Gregory was sleeping and Mrs. Carren expressed no concern about his nap. We spoke for a very long time and then when Mila went to wake him up, he wouldn't wake and she gave up. And I knew something was seriously wrong. I tried waking him up but he never responded. After checking his pulse I realized that he had surely passed away and called the ambulance." He said shaking his head and smiling sadly to himself.

"It's funny actually…Mila told me that she would have never known if I wasn't there. That man would have been lying dead as his wife slept right next to him thinking that he was still alive." Draco told Jade who wrapped her arms around herself, looking away from him.

"Mila must have been heartbroken." Jade said.

"Her partner of 60 years passed away…she's more than heartbroken. She died." Draco said.

They stood silently in the cold and Draco fiercely wanted to be with Jade until the last dying moments of their lives. Her time was coming in a few short minutes and he felt himself nearing to the edge of disaster. He tried to swallow back every lump that kept forming in his throat whenever he had thought about being a complete failure with her. He struggled as hard as he could to fight the battle that Dumbledore encouraged him to fight until the end but he knew that Jade wasn't going to listen to him anymore.

"We're so stupid Jade." Draco said quietly.

Jade looked up at him, seeing him look at her with his face twisted in agony. She didn't need to ask him what he was so hurt about; she could read it off his face. The death of Gregory Carren made Draco realize that he wanted them to grow old with each other. He wanted to still be with her despite the fact of what she had found out today.

She had never seen him this conflicted and this desperate in her life to the point where she saw tears in his eyes every time he looked at her. What about her at this very moment or even a week ago made him look at her like that? She suspected that there was something much deeper than him ending his relationship with Gwenda. There was something else that made him realize that she herself was the most important thing he could ever have in his life.

"Why couldn't you just tell me the truth?" Jade asked. He went to speak but was cut off by Harry who interrupted them.

"We have to go Jade. The snow's going to get worse and we won't be able to apparate." Harry said.

Jade looked at Draco who looked like his panic increased and his eyes filled with grief that brought tears to Jade's eyes. "I'll be there in a minute." Jade said.

"We have to go _now_ Jade." Harry told her.

"I have to clean out my car, excuse me." Jade said, finally breaking her gaze from Draco's. She went to leave but Draco grabbed her by the arm.

_'Let her go.'_ Rosa ordered firmly.

"Listen, I love you." Draco started. He saw Jade start to get frustrated at his attempts and shook her arm from his grasp.

"Why are you saying this _now_? Why didn't you ever tell me this before? Stop making it hard for me Draco. Just let me go." Jade said. He loosened his grip and felt her slowly move away from him. He watched her leave and felt as if everything was working in slow motion.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the car making its turn. This was it.

* * *

**Now I am never going to upload the rest of the story again...muahahaha...please dont kill me!**


	46. Seven Days: Gone

**Just Kidding!!! Here's the rest of the story!!!**

As Jade walked away, she felt her heart desperately try to pull her back to Draco again. It was as if a thousand strings were pulling her back, the whole universe pulling her back as she walked on forward. She stepped on to the street and fiercely wondered what on earth she was doing.

She was going to ruin both of their lives. Neither would be happy without each other so what was the point in leaving him? She couldn't punish herself for his mistake. He had changed truly for the better so why couldn't she give him a second chance?

A loud horn caused Jade to turn quickly and she saw bright lights charging ahead of her. She didn't have time to panic; this was surely going to kill her.

Suddenly she felt a push from behind her, shoving her out of the way. Jade flew forward right on to the ground feeling her palms get scratched. She heard screaming and shouting and turned around to see Draco lying a few feet ahead of the car, bleeding profusely from his head. Her eyes went wide and her heart stopped.

_"NO!_" Jade screamed from the top of her lungs, her scream echoing throughout the entire neighborhood. Jade ran towards Draco and she saw him struggling incredibly hard. She sobbed and cried, unable to think clearly.

"I…love you." he choked. Jade nodded placing a hand on his face, crying uncontrollably.

"Jade! Draco! Oh my goodness! Get him to St. Mungo's _now!" _Hermione screeched.

Harry and Ron quickly ran towards Draco and apparated him off to St. Mungo's. Cole Bailey got out of his car, horrified and started to apologize but couldn't find who he hit.

"Hermione! Hermione please take me to him!" Jade sobbed, clutching onto Hermione tightly who was pale and shaken with fear.

"I will. You have to calm down Jade." Hermione said and Jade screamed at her.

"I will _not_ calm down! My husband was almost killed and you want me to calm down?" Jade asked.

"Take care of the muggle." Hermione said to Ginny, Angelina, Kate, Charlie, Fred and George who were horrorstruck at what they had witnessed. Hermione turned to Jade and grabbed her arm and apparated to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"You cannot go into the operating room. I'm sorry she can't be here." The Healer told Hermione who held Jade who started to lose her mind.

"Jade he'll be all right." Hermione said sitting down with Jade who was brokenhearted. She regretted hurting him especially when it was leading right to his death. If she had stalled for a minute, she would have gone back to him after realizing that she was the one that was doing the wrong thing.

"It's all my fault Hermione. I did this to him." Jade cried. Ron came over to her and engulfed her into a hug, letting her cry into his chest.

"He's going to be fine Jade." Ron said his voice breaking.

"I should be the one in there…not him. If I had known, I would have never let him push me out of the way. I don't want him to suffer what could have been my death. It should have been me." Jade bawled.

Ron held her tighter, watching Harry and Hermione who were also heavily impacted by the accident. Hermione had cried along with Jade and Harry sat there, worrying if Draco was going to make it. Anything that they held against Draco at that time in their lives melted and were washed off completely when they had started to see Draco run towards Jade to save her from that horrible accident. The rivalry, the hatred, the snide comments, the years of resentment they had built up and kept ever since Draco and Jade married to now where they found out that Draco had cheated on Jade were all thrown out the window and they focused on one thing; their Draco.

"Excuse me?" a Healer asked breaking their moment together. Jade instantly pulled away from the Healer and went up to him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you have to come with me. The patient won't make it…he's breathing his last moments." The Healer informed her. Jade placed a hand to her mouth and muffled back a sob and looked at Hermione who started to cry into Ron's shoulder. Harry ran a hand through his hair and covered his nose and mouth from the shock.

"It's best if you see him and…exchange your last words." The Healer said, his voice turning soft.

Jade ran into the room to see everyone leaving, shaking their heads obviously sorry for the loss. She walked towards Draco who was lying on an operating table with tubes and needles sticking through his arms. His entire body was scratched and bloodied and Jade could tell that he was suffering a few broken bones. She looked at his hand and took it, holding it to her chest and kissing it softly, sobbing softly. She heard his soft and low beeps dropping slowly.

"I'm sorry. I love you." was all that Jade could manage out.

Draco was unresponsive. His face was ashy and his lips were turning blue. He was dying in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed whatever living part she could before he died, crying softly. The beeps stopped and Jade looked at the chart, seeing the spikes form into a flat line.

Her mouth twisted and the feeling of having someone she loved so much that had the rest of their lives to fulfill with her had been snatched from her. His last words before he had died, she wanted to grow old with him, as old as they could possibly get, but it was all over. Draco left her from this world, too young and too soon. Jade dropped her head on his chest, hearing absolutely nothing at all in his chest and the monotonous sound of his dead heart.

"I'd do anything to have you back." She whispered against his chest, closing her eyes tightly, feeling her heart crushed completely.


	47. Seven Days: 80 Years

Draco's eyes flew open and closed it immediately after the glare of a bright light blinded him. "Ough." Draco grunted.

There was a sound of water sloshing around and a bright laugh following it. He opened his eyes again and saw a middle aged woman with red hair laughing uncontrollably and pointing at three people, two young adults and an older looking man, tramping out of the water, soaked heavily from head to toe. Draco was surprised to see himself being hugged and kissed by the woman with red hair who was still laughing at him.

"Don't be upset Darius, it was your first time! If anything, blame this on your father, he can't row a boat for the life of him." The woman said, going back into her fits of laughter.

Draco was confused, the teenage boy wasn't him, that was someone else that looked so much like him. Then it hit him. Darius was his son. The middle aged woman was no one else but his Jade. Draco's mouth dropped open and he stared at her, laughing so hard, she looked like she was about to cry.

The older man Draco realized was himself who hugged Jade tightly and dragged her to the shore, as she screamed in protest. He saw himself whisper something in her ear and plant a kiss on her lips, evoking sounds of disgust from their two children.

"That's just gross." Darius said, taking off his wet shirt and throwing it on a log. The young woman with honey blond hair was more beautiful than Draco could have imagined. His daughter sat next to her brother, looking worried.

"Where's Daniel? He told us he'd be back in a few minutes." She said looking back at the woods.

"Taking a shit takes a while, let him in peace. Every man needs his time in the toilet." Darius said, earning a back slap from his sister.

"Your family is beautiful." Someone said next to Draco. Draco jumped and looked to see Rosa sitting there with her legs crossed, looking entirely relaxed and peaceful.

"Rosa! What does this mean? Am I in the future now? Am I dead? What happened after I pushed her out of the way?" Draco asked. He didn't realize that he was dead…was this what happened to dead people after they had died? Rosa gave Draco an exaggerated shrug.

"Do you want to be dead?" she asked.

"Is that a joke?" Draco asked. Rosa laughed and clapped her hands together and looked back at Draco's family.

"You'd might want to look at that." Rosa said, pointing. Draco looked back at his family, seeing another man walking towards his family. He was around Draco's daughters age with a military haircut and a square face that smiled warmly when he saw Draco's daughter. Draco's daughter threw her arms around Daniel and kissed him.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed.

The older Draco didn't look too happy seeing that Daniel was back and neither did the younger Draco.

"I was wishing that he would have gotten lost in the woods." The older Draco said to Jade who lightly hit his shoulder and scoffed. Draco laughed at this and turned to Rosa who looked at him fondly. His laughter died down and he sat quietly, watching her. He realized that he wanted this more than he wanted anything in his life apart from Jade. This was the rest of his life.

"I want to make this happen. I want this future…I want her…I want my kids." He whispered. Rosa's eyes glittered with tears and she gave him a wide smile.

"Even Daniel?" she asked. Draco gave her a weak smile.

"If it makes my baby girl happy, I'll take Daniel." He said. Rosa let out a small laugh and leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Now close your eyes and go back to sleep…or else your soul will forever weep."

* * *

Jade heard the door open and close softly. She didn't bother to look up at all, instead she held on to Draco's hands tightly, her head on his chest. A soft and slow beat perked Jade's ears and she looked up and slowly turned around to see the heartbeat monitor give off weak and slow beats, each getting stronger than the last. As she looked at the heartbeats get stronger, she felt her own heart start to climb out of its grave.

She heard a groan and Jade whipped back to Draco to see him open his eyes again, wincing in pain. She saw him look around and focus on her, giving her hint of a smile as she stared in bewilderment.

"We're going for 80." Draco said seeing her stare at him, puzzled and shocked. "Years? You seemed shocked." Draco struggled.

Jade slammed the button on Draco's bed to call for the Healer and stared at Draco who squeezed her hand with all the energy he had left in his body.

"I've always loved you… happy anniversary." He said seeing her start to cry and bring his hand to her lips. She nodded, unable to speak from the stunning miracle that happened right in front of her.

"80 years…I promise. Together." Jade said kissing his hands again.

The Healer walked in and saw that Draco's eyes were open. In his entire magical medical career, he had never seen something so miraculous. He was sure that Draco wasn't going to make it but somehow, he was still breathing and conscious like an ordinary man.


	48. An Eternity

**Well you know what this means, this is the final chapter of 'Seven Days.' I'm really happy with this story and even happier that I've got to share it with all of you! As you know, this isn't goodbye, I'll be back soon (hopefully) with more stories, especially on 'The Portkey of Castile' which is really coming along well. I hope you all have enjoyed this story, I'm more than happy to have it posted for everyone to read. Thank you to ALL my readers and reviewers, especially to the ones that I cant reply back to, so anonymous reviewers, thank you for reviewing my story, you're awesome! Everyone else, you guys are awesome too and you will soon recieve a personal thank you message from me! =] Thank you once again to everyone, I'll be back again so take care and stay well! **

**Much Love,**

**ClassySam**

**

* * *

  
**

**3 Years Later**

"Oh come on! Not again!" Jade groaned along with the rest of her family who started to yell and complain as well.

"Can someone teach this dunce how to take a picture?" Fred asked, holding his 2 year old daughter, Molly in his arms.

"More like, can someone take the bloody picture already?" Katie asked, 5 months pregnant with their second child.

"I 'ave never seen someone so eencompeetent." Fleur said looking at Bill who laughed.

"Hold on! I've got it!" Ron said angrily.

Jade looked at Draco for help and he grinned carrying his 3 year old daughter Jenita in his arms.

"Let's see what you're doing wrong." Draco said taking the camera from Ron. He set the camera up and placed it on the stool and the two ran back to their places to take the picture.

"Here we go! Everyone say cheese!" Draco yelled.

"Cheese."

"_Dis __Fromage._" Fleur said.

The camera didn't flash and everyone looked pointedly at Ron and Draco who got up to see what was wrong. Draco went to take the camera but it flashed, taking his picture.

"Oh, okay, this time it'll _surely _work." Draco said setting the camera back again. His daughter gave a whimper, complaining about abandoning her sugar cookies that her grandmother baked her and Draco kissed the top of her head, knowing that she was getting irritated just like everyone else was.

"I hate to do this all day…I'm hungry." Jade told Draco who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked over her. He slid his hand down to her round stomach, feeling her already 8 months into pregnancy.

"When do we say cheese?" Ginny asked looking at the camera.

"Oh, now." Draco said. The camera made quick beeping noises, counting down to the picture being taken. Draco quickly turned his head and kissed Jade's cheek, making her gasp, as the camera captured it.

"Is it over?" Harry asked rubbing his back.

"Why, are you pregnant as well?" Ginny teased, seeing him making his way towards her but his daughter Lily cried, asking when they would be eating.

"Lily and I are on the same boat. That's my niece." Jade said touching Lily's hand.

"Mummy I hate pictures!" Lily screeched as Ginny and the rest nodded.

"Uncle Ron and Daddy are no good!" Jenita pouted. Everyone stifled a laugh as Draco happily gave the blame to Ron who scowled, holding his son 3 year old son Hugo who mimicked his father. There was a soft 'ding' that indicated that the turkey was done.

"_TURKEY'S DONE!_" Molly yelled, bustling out of the sofa to attend to the turkey.

"Oh well, Mum needs help." Hermione said jumping up and leaving as Angelina and Katie followed them out.

"Oh would you look at that, Lily wants to see the turkey, excuse me." Ginny said leaving with Lily who was excited to leave.

"Uncle Draco! Can we play with your game system?" Victoire who ran towards Draco with her sister Dominique and her cousins who had all grown up in three years. Victoire was already in her first year in Hogwarts but was on her Christmas break and excited that she was in her Aunt Jade and Uncle Draco's house for Christmas, after all, her Uncle Draco had the sweetest gaming system ever known to mankind. Dominique, Roxanne, little Arthur who wasn't little any longer looked so much like his father George and his Uncle Fred, Louis, James and Albus.

"Er...be careful though." Draco said seeing them jump and make a run for it to the basement.

"Hmm, my back is killing me." Jade said setting Jenita down who walked away to play with her new toys on the floor. Draco held Jade tenderly, feeling her hug him back and kiss his neck.

"Draco, when you're done snogging my sister, meet us outside for a game of Quidditch. The women are going to take a bloody long time with that stupid bird." Charlie said clapping his shoulder.

"I'll be right out, let me just walk Jade back to her room for her nap." Draco said.

"But I don't want to na-" she stopped when Draco lightly squeezed her back, getting her to blush furiously.

"Oh, all right. Happy napping Jade. Quick Draco!" Charlie hissed to Draco who nodded quickly.

"Hey Draco, lock the door while you're tucking Jade in. We don't want your nephew, niece or daughter to hate you for attempting to kill your wife." Fred joked, nudging Harry who was deeply embarrassed for being reminded of the incident that occurred with him and Ginny three years ago. Draco and Jade rolled their eyes and got up. The men walked off to the backyard and Draco walked Jade to the bedroom and made sure the door was locked.

"How much time do we have before the women call everyone for dinner?" Draco breathed, taking her shirt off.

"Does it look like I really care? I'm so glad I got you alone." Jade said smiling into their kiss, feeling incredibly lucky in her life. There was nothing more she could ask for. She had the most wonderful husband, the most wonderful child, the most wonderful brothers and sister, the most wonderful parents, nieces and nephews…the most wonderful life.

Draco guided Jade towards their bed and was amazed at how his life had completely changed his life and his relationship with Jade just three years ago, all due to seven critical days. His eye caught the small crystalline angel that stood innocently that he admired every day, thankful for giving him a second chance. Right now, he could hardly admire it or let it watch what he and Jade were going to do so he turned it around and went back to Jade who looked at him questioningly.

"Some privacy please." Draco said seeing her burst into laughter and wrap her arms tightly around his neck, bringing him to fall on the bed with her.

"I love you." Jade reminded him feeling her head spin from the way he touched her.

"I love you." Draco said kissing her softly. "I love us." He said quietly.

"80 years?" Jade asked seeing him grin and check his watch.

"Sure, but we have to get this done in 15 minutes." He said seeing her slap him mockingly and giggle.

He leaned in to kiss her again knowing that there would be no one else that would love him as much as he loved her or as much as she loved him. They both had promised each other again that they would live with absolutely no regrets in life and would do everything they could to live as if they were going to be taken away from each other at any given moment. Not everyone was lucky enough to be given a second chance to change and make their lives to something of what should have been, but instead had to grieve for what could have been. Draco and Jade were lucky enough to have that second chance and were thankful for the little angel that brought them together and gave them those seven miraculous days to live the second time in their lives to the fullest again.

**The End**


End file.
